The Shadow No Kitsune
by darksider82
Summary: Last task of GOF, Cedric dies. Harry discovers the Shadow Nine Tailed Demon Fox and is later betrayed by Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione. James, Lily and Sirius ALIVE! Harry/Hana later on.
1. Awakening The Beast Within

**The Shadow No Kitsune **

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf **

X-X-X-X-X-X

Reviewer's Corner: **(For review responses)**

X-X-X-X-X-X

Disclaimer:

_I own none of these franchises. I don't own this idea. this story is based on the genius of Winged Seer Wolf who allowed me to use some of his ideas for this story._

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Chat and spells"  
_Thoughts  
_**Tailed beasts speaking  
****Jutsus**

X-X-X-X-X-X

**Chapter I**

**Awakening The Beast Within**

"KILL THE SPARE!" a high, cold voice commanded.

"AVADA KEDAVRA" a second voice yelled from the shadows of the nearby headstones.

Harry could only watch in horror as the green curse sped towards them, Harry instinctively ducked and tried to push Cedric out of the way of the curse but he was too slow and as Cedric fell to the ground the light in his eyes extinguished. Harry then knew no more as a red light over came him.

Harry woke up and found himself strapped to a tombstone in front of large iron cauldron full of boiling water. 'Please let it drown' Harry thought as the mutated baby Voldemort was tipped into the cauldron.

"Bone of the father you shall reform your son." Stammered Pettigrew. Pettigrew turned to Harry who struggled to get free but only found the ropes tightening their hold. "Blood of the enemy forcibly taken shall serve your body." In went the blood to join the bone turning the potion sapphire blue.

"Hand of the servant shall revive your lord." Finished Pettigrew by slicing off his hand the potion turned bone white and suddenly steam began billow off it and out of the steam rose something. It was tall and skeletally thin, the beings nose was made of two slits and its eyes were crimson slits. Lord Voldemort had risen again.

Voldemort then summoned his Death Eaters before turning to Harry "Harry Potter, the guest of honour for my rebirthing party." The Death Eaters chuckled with laughter, Harry tried to remain impassive towards Voldemort but deep down he was scared and angry. Very angry, angry at Dumbledore for allowing him to compete, Dumbledore for not getting him out of this situation, Harry decided to try and relax and calm down because anger wasn't going to get him out of this situation.

_How am I going to get the hell out of this alive? _Harry thought frantically then he heard a deep chuckling laugh echo inside his mind. **Don't worry Kit. Trust me, trust yourself and you'll get out of here with no problems from this tosser.. You're probably wondering who I am. Am I right? Well I'll explain after we beat the dark tosser.**

Harry grinned at the voice _What do I call you then? _The laughter came again **Call me Kursama, Kit.** Harry nodded and woke up to find himself on all fours on the floor.

"I see you've learnt your place Potter." Lord Voldemort sneered.

Harry smirked and stood up and replied in a sarcastic tone "You wish Riddle."

Voldemort's eyes flashed black with rage "MY NAME IS LORD VOLDEMORT!" He bellowed "Pettigrew give Potter his wand and let us duel like men." Harry took his wand and trained it on Voldemort "First we bow." Said Voldemort who bowed slightly resembling a snake as he did so, Harry tilted his head. "That's not good enough. NOW BOW!" Harry felt an immense pressure pushing his back down. "Still stubborn I see." As Harry fought Voldemort's imperious curse, "It seems you'll need a lesson in manners. CRUCIO!"

Harry began to thrash and contort on the floor as the torture curse ripped through him. _Kursama, any tricks you can lend me? _Harry thought, in response he heard Kursama growling **Hold onto your ass kiddo because this is gonna get nasty. You need to let me take control quickly.** Harry nodded and delved into his mind and met a gianormous fox with nine tails. "_So you're my tenant." _Kursama nodded **Ready to let me take over so we can get the hell out of here alive?** Harry nodded.

Lashing out with his front paw, Harry smashed Voldemort square in the face who was sent flying backwards. The Death Eaters lashed out with several dark curses which thanks to Kursama's sensing skills Harry deduced as a variety of breaking and slicing curse. Harry stood up and watched as Kursama morphed his fingers into a variety of different symbols before shouting "**DEMON TECHNIQUE: FOX** **SHOCKWAVE!"** Harry let fly a thunderous snarl which emerged as several black shockwaves which ripped up the ground around him sending tombstones, coffins, Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort flying.

Harry lashed out with one tail and plucked up Peter Pettigrew, Cedric Diggory's body, his wand and ran on all fours for the triwizard cup. Harry regained control of his body _'Thanks Kursama. No problem Kit.'_ Harry grabbed the Portkey and was whisked away.

Harry landed on the ground dazed and confused. "Peter Pettigrew STUPEFY!" The stunner caught the man squared in the face. "Harry are you okay?" Harry's eyes locked onto the periwinkle twinkling blue eyes of Dumbledore's he had to fight down the impulse to destroy the man where he stood. "Got Pettigrew." Fudge soon came blustering over. "Fudge. Shut up. Free Sirius Black, question and dispose of Pettigrew and announce to the world Voldemort is back."

Fudge could only stare as a black dog walked over to Harry and turned morphed into his human form. "I Sirius Orion Black swear on my life and magic that I did not kill Lily and James Potter on Halloween 1981 nor did I kill Peter Pettigrew and neither have I or will I ever serve the Dark Lord. So I swear and so shall it be. So mote it be."

Sirius's oath created a white light that appeared like a supernova surrounding him, even Dumbledore had to turn away from the aura. His plans were ruins, he needed to eliminate Black as soon as possible. _Manipulate a raid, send Sirius in thinking Potter is in danger and hopefully bring Potter back under his thumb. That would do nicely. _

Kursama picked up on the thoughts and snarled which unfortunately resonated from Harry's throat causing everyone to look at him. "Sorry about that just clearing my throat." Fudge nodded nervously whilst Sirius picked up on the growl. **Kit the old bastard is going to kill your godfather. I know you want to break free but the best way is to hang in there. I promise Kit, I'll get you out of here.**

Harry nodded, ever since he had met his lodger, he couldn't help but trust him. _Okay Kursa...we'll do it your way. _Kursa grinned at his companion. He knew he had made a smart choice in bonding willingly with this kid. Not only was he a natural powerhouse, nothing ever seemed to faze him. Sirius helped Harry up and began to head towards the castle, with Dumbledore and Moody following under several disillusionment and concealing spells the pair tailed Sirius and Harry.

Sirius made sure Harry was comfortable and asleep in the hospital wing before following Dumbledore outside to discuss Harry's living arrangements. "Professor...Harry will be coming home with me the moment school ends. End of discussion." stated Sirius the moment the corridor was deserted. However Dumbledore smirked coldly, and raised his wand to Sirius "I'm afraid that doesn't come into my plans Sirius. Harry WILL go back to the muggles for the first month of the summer and then he'll spend the rest of the summer with you or he'll stay at the Dursely's depending on his behaviour. YOU WILL NOT INTERFERE."

Sirius growled in anger and whipped his wand out of his pocket and launched several dark spells at Dumbledore who hastily conjured a shield which cracked slightly as the barrage of spells rained down upon it. Dumbledore dispelled the shield and shouted "CONFRINGO MAXIMA!" The spell raced towards Sirius who pulled up a reflection spell but it was torn to pieces like a knife through butter, the spell hit Sirius in the chest ripping it apart and propelling Sirius's body down the corridor.

Dumbledore then sauntered up to Sirius' prone and bleeding body before saying the darkest of all curses, "Avada Kedavra!" The sickly green curse hit Sirius's body and Dumbledore then stowed his wand back into his robes before walking away.

A few hours later Harry was let out of the hospital wing and was walking down the corridor when he noticed the black marks on the walls that indicated spell fire and then he saw Sirius' body.

"SIRIUS! NO!" Harry screamed as he ran to his fallen godfather. "Sirius, please are you okay?" Harry cried out. But there was no answer. "I swear I will find out who killed you Sirius." Harry said as Professor McGonagall rounded the corner to find Harry sitting with Sirius' body.

"No!" the professor gasped as she gathered Harry up and took him to Gryffindor tower and explained the situation to Harry's friends, who were unable to talk to him as he had barricaded himself in the boy's dormitory.

A little while later Harry entered the great hall and slipped into a seat between Ron and Hermione. "Harry, I'm sorry to hear about Sirius." Harry looked at her with a saddened expression.

"Thanks. It's a shock, just he got cleared and then he was murdered before our first summer together." Ron nodded and patted Harry on the back as sympathetically a guy with an emotion span of tea spoon can.

As Harry listened to Dumbledore waffle on about a good year it was and how they had made Hogwarts proud and that they should all stand in honour of Cedric's memory because of his murder at the hands of Voldemort when Kursama began tapping on Harry's mental shields.

_What is it Kursa?_ Thought Harry, Kursa gulped as he began to think of way of explaining his findings of Dumbledore's mental probes without setting his counterpart off. **I was poking in Dumbledore's head and found that he has just murdered Sirius in order to get you back to the Dursleys. **To prove his point he pushed the memories into Harry's mind.

Memory scene after memory scene were shoved into Harry's head as he quickly came to understand the full extent of Dumbledore's manipulations such as money for his upkeep with the Dursleys and a memory of a talk with Severus Snape about Harry being a horocrux. Paying for his stay at the Weasely's. Weasely's being paid for his stay (he would have done that anyway) and the stealing from his vaults. However what pissed Harry off was that his supposed friendships with Ron and Hermione were false because Hermione had been promised rare tomes and head girl whereas Ron was promised quidditch captain, money and his own glory.

Harry's magic began to boil and froth madly, as a result he tapped into his dormant chakra which began to rapidly become visible around him. Dumbledore stopped in mid-sentence as he felt the raw anger and hatred beginning to seep out of Harry. Dumbledore stared as the blue aura rapidly cloaked Harry and turned black.

Shaking uncontrollably Harry stood up from the Gryffindor Table and looked Dumbledore, Hermione and Ron in the eyes as he allowed Kursama's power to take control for the second time that night. "Traitors. You three dare to steal from me. You dare use me as a means for power and finally you Albus Dumbledore have killed the last of my family. Now there is nothing holding me back!" Harry screamed as he let Kursama's power flow outward.

Scores of techniques flowed into Harry's mind from Kursama, along with the hand signs to use the techniques. Harry's filtered through the techniques at a fast rate and mentally latched onto one particularly powerful one called Living Corpse Reincarnation. Harry did the hand signs at a fast rate and called the technique. **'Summoning: Living Corpse Reincarnation!'.**

The Great Hall darkened leaving the brackets along the wall the only light source as the technique took effect. The students and staff gasped as white mist descended from the ceiling of the Great Hall and as they watched, three coffins ascended from the ground as the mist flowed into each of the coffins.

The coffins then slowly opened to reveal three people. The first was a woman with long dark red hair and a fair complexion. The second was an older version of Harry and the final person was a dark haired man. The three people opened their eyes and set their sights on Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore. They then exited the coffins and stared hatefully at the three traitors. "Mom, Dad, Sirius. Those that stand before you are traitors to our family. They have seen fit to steal from us, and have murdered you so that they may manipulate me into being their puppet. Do with them as you see fit to avenge yourselves and me, your son. I give you the power to help you in your vengeance." Harry said as he started a second string of hand signs.

'**Elemental Seals: Fire, Earth and Shadow Release!'** Harry commanded as three glowing trails of light appeared in front of his family and sank into their chest. They each glowed a different color. Lilly glowed red, her husband James glowed an earth brown and Sirius glowed black.

"Attack!" Harry yelled as his family moved with speed that was too fast to follow. Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione raised their wands to defend themselves.

"You, Miss Granger, should be ashamed of yourself, abandoning my son for some manipulating old geezer. I have watched you and Ron, destroy Harry slowly but surely and now you shall pay for your betrayal." Lilly said.

"So, your dead and Dumbledore shall soon kill Harry and become the second coming of Merlin and then tell all that he had to kill him because he was a Dark Lord. You stand no chance against the greatest wizard of this century." Hermione said arrogantly. Lilly started things off with a string of hand signs and a command of '**Fire Release: Grand Fireball Jutsu!' **

Hermione screamed 'Protego Maxima!'. The immense fireball hit the shield and it shattered slightly burning Hermione. "You petulant child. How dare you think Dumbledore shall get away with this. After we defeat you, Ronald and Dumbledore, a fate worse than death awaits you." Lilly replied as she began a second string of hand signs.

Meanwhile, James confronted Ron. "So, Ronald you and your family dare steal from mine and betray Harry." James said.

"Yeah so what. He deserves it. He as more money than he knows what to do with." He gets everything while those that help him are left in the dust." Ron replied as he yelled. "Sectumsempra!" The purple curse flew towards James, who dodged the curse and began his own hand signs. **"Earth Release: Earth Dragon Jutsu!" **James yelled as the floor of the Great Hall rose up in front of James and formed into a brown dragon with orange eyes.

The dragon then launched itself towards Ron who barely dodged the dragon but he still sustained damage as the dragon collided with the back wall of the Hall and sprayed debris in Ron's direction. Ron slowly regained his footing and started to fire off curses left and right but James ducked and doged every one. He then turned towards Lilly who was slowly backing Hermione into a corner.

James decided to herd Ron into the same corner to help his wife. He then looked over towards Sirius who was engaging Dumbledore who was keeping Sirius at bay with powerful spells. Sirius looked a little worse for wear when he looked at James who nodded towards the corner that Ron and Hermione were being backed into.

Sirius did his own hand signs and yelled out, "Shadow Release: Dark Dragon Jutsu!" the technique rose up from Dumbledore's shadow and wrapped around the old man and tossed him into the corner next to Ron and Hermione.

Harry stepped forward at that point and nodded in thanks to his family who did their final string of hand signs before calling out their last technique, 'Ninja Art: Barrier Encampment Method!' The technique created a white shield around the corner of the Great Hall where Harry stood across from Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione.

"For your crimes against my family I sentence you to fight for all eternity in the stomach of the Death God without end." Harry said as he looked at the wearied and bloodied traitors that were once his friends and mentor. He began the longest string of hand signs for a summoning he had seen in his mind.

'Dead Demon Consuming Seal' Harry said coldly. The area behind Harry shimmered and there appeared behind him a spectre that had had long white hair and purple skin and had long white teeth jutting out from its lips. The spectre to the old mans and fellow students eyes was carrying a jar around its waist and a sword in its left hand.

'_**Why have you summoned me mortal?' **_**the spectre asked Harry.**__

'_**Lord Shinigami, I have summoned you to take these traitors souls for yourself so that they may suffer for their crimes.' **_Harry replied.

"_**You know that summoning me will cost you your soul." The Shinigami replied. **_

"_**Yes, but it seems I have two souls. My own and a fragment of a snake like man known as Tom Riddle. Take his soul from me and I'll deliver the rest of his soul to you as payment." Harry said. **_

"_**Very well mortal, I'll take his soul fragment in payment but know this should you fail to gather his soul pieces, I'll take your soul and you shall never see your family and friends." **_The Shinigami said as he stretched forth his hand and thrust it through Harry's head and then pierced Hermione's body first and then Ron's and finally Dumbledore's. Afterwards the spectral hand came out of the traitors bodies and were swallowed by the Shinigami before disappearing.


	2. Brothers Meeting

**The Shadow No Kitsune **

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf **

X-X-X-X-X-X

Reviewer's Corner: **(For review responses)**

X-X-X-X-X-X

Disclaimer:

_I own none of these franchises. I don't own this idea. This story is based on the genius of Winged Seer Wolf who allowed me to use some of hi s ideas for this story._

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Chat and spells"  
_Thoughts  
_**Tailed beasts speaking  
****Jutsus**

X-X-X-X-X-X

**Chapter II**

**Brothers meeting**

Harry stared at his parents and Sirius, who stared back at him. Harry for the first time in fourteen years allowed tears to come to his eyes. "Mom? Dad?" Lily and James both nodded and Harry grinned and ran into their arms. "You're both here. I can't believe it." He sobbed hugging them both tightly.

Harry then turned to Sirius, "I saw you were dead. Who the killed you?" He demanded rather petulantly. Sirius groaned.

"Dumbledore killed me, because I didn't want you to go back to the Dursleys." Harry nodded.

"What was that weird hand symbol magic" Harry asked as Lily grinned.

"It's a branch of magic that is deemed forgotten because no-one knows how to wield it." Lilly replied.

Harry grinned madly "You'll teach me won't you?" Lily, James and Sirius nodded.

"Harry get your things. You won't be returning to Hogwarts." Harry pulled out his wand but Sirius was already scrolling through a set of symbols.

"Summoning Harry James Potters belongings." Harry's stuff arrived in the great hall with a bang.

James whipped out his wand and shrunk Harry's things and placed them in his pocket. "Potter what are you going to do about your schooling? I mean you can't just leave." Blustered McGonagall.

Harry's eyes flashed black and turned to slits "I'm going to be homeschooled where I can train my strengths and develop my weaknesses."

Snape snarled and went for his wand but Kursama was already taking control and scrolling through some demonic seals.

"**Demon style: Shadow ball technique."** Kursama's right hand made a cupping motion and there was a black ball of energy.

"Reducto." Shouted Snape, Kursama launched the chakra ball directly at the reducto curse.

The effect was interesting to say the least the chakra attack absorbed the curse and sped towards Snape. The blast lifted him off his feet and propelled him into the wall. "Don't piss me off." Kursama growled as three tails came into view.

Apparently Snape had set the correct example to the school after watching their headmaster and two students destroyed by this blatantly black piece of magic they pulled their wands and the great hall was filled with screams of various hexes and curses.

Harry took control of his body and used his unnaturally fast reflexes to dodge, duck, dip, dive and dodge the wildly thrown curses. Lily and James were back to back conjuring shields and replying with nothing harsher than a stunner.

Sirius banished Flitwick through the doors to the entrance hall, He ran through with James and Lily who managed to defeat all of the prefects whilst hauling Harry's body between them after prizing him off Malfoy's body. (The ferret had insulted Harry's tenant and as a result Harry decided to give him a makeover muggle style.)

As the four left Hogwarts, more bad news Fudge and a platoon of aurors for his bodyguard arrived at the gates.

"Harry Potter you are under arrest for..." He trailed off when he saw Sirius, James and Lily glaring him down with an evidently unconscious Harry.

"Fuck you Minister." Sirius growled.

"You imprisoned me without trial. Just so you know Harry summoned the Shinigami to restore James, Lily and I back to humanity. In exchange for Voldemort's soul pieces."

"ARREST THEM!" Screamed Fudge, the aurors surged forward but Lily was already scrolling through several seals

"**Fire style: Fireball of destruction"** Lily spat out a fireball that was drastically bigger than the previous fireball Harry saw her fire out. James grabbed Harry and together father and son ran through the oncoming aurors who were so startled by the fireball they let the four fugitives through.

Meanwhile, on another plane a boy with blonde messy hair with electric blue eyes in a ridiculously bright orange jump suit stared down another boy with black hair and black eyes.

"Sasuke. Come back to Konoha otherwise I'll kick your ass and bring you back myself." Sasuke smirked.

"**Fire** **style: Great fireball of destruction."** He shouted scrolling through the all too familiar seals and released the fireball at Naruto who dodged easily.

Naruto blindly rushed his best friend/rival with his hands in the familiar seal of the transformation technique. **"Shadow Clone Technique!" **Sasuke was then surrounded by millions of carbon copies of Naruto. Smirking he launched himself that the army of Naruto's.**"NARUTO STYLE: BODY SLAM!" **Sasuke paled as he was slammed into the ground.

Sasuke burst free of the Naruto's and punched the real Naruto in the chest. Blood flowed from Naruto's mouth as the impact of the punch drove air from his lungs. Then almost casually Sasuke lifted Naruto up with one arm curtsey of the cursed seal of Heaven on his neck and threw Naruto off the cliff where he hit the water with a bang and sank like a stone.

Filled with anger, Naruto concentrated and the same fiery red chakra that had consumed him on the bridge leapt up around him, causing Naruto's fingers to grow claws, his teeth to sharpen and his eyes turned to slits and glowing crimson with a red tail hanging out behind him. The one tailed Kyuubi had come to play.

Naruto lashed out with the tail smacking Sasuke clean the stomach throwing him into the cliff. As Sasuke slide on to the water he began gathering his chakra into his right arm which began to crackle with the sound of a thousand birds.

Naruto quickly summoned a swarm of shadow clones and with aide of a secondary clone formed an orb of chakra. "**RASENGAN!"** He shouted as he launched himself towards Sasuke who charged him screaming **"CHIDORI!"**

Normally when these two abilities clash together in brute force, they emit a shockwave that is so intense it destroys everything around them but this time due to the unknown awakening of the shadow Kyuubi known as Kursama the clash ripped open a hole in the sky which opened in the dimension of Harry Potter due to the awakening of Kursama and the interaction with Shinigami.

The portal opened in front of the Potter family and Sirius as they stepped out of Gringotts and had taken out several million galleons. "Have a nice adventure." The goblin had told them when the withdrawal was made. James jumped back as the portal ripped into existence. Sirius looked up and saw the aurors surging upon them.

"What do we do Prongs?" James, looked at Lily, Harry and Sirius. "I say we take this portal and start over. Lily grabbed Harry's hand and James hand and together the three of them jumped into the portal with Sirius following. As the portal began to close the last thing they heard were Fudge's petulant orders to arrest them.

The portal felt like apparation and a portkey placed together and mixed with floo travel. Basically squeezed into a tube, spun at very high speeds and the space they were travelling in whirling faster than a kaleidoscope, just as the whirling began it was slowing down. The portal opened and out it spat four people into the earth separating Sasuke and Naruto.

Sasuke, smirked pressed his headband into Naruto's hand "Good luck dobe." With that he ran off into the pouring rain, leaving an unconscious Naruto and four strangers. Kakashi jumped through the trees and used his chakra to increase the speed of his flat out sprint, Kakashi literally blurred as he reached the Valley of the End.

"Naruto...I'm sorry." Kakashi murmured looking at the fallen boy. Kakashi then looked around to see a group of four strangers next to Naruto. One was a woman with fiery red hair that reminded him of Minato's wife Kushina. Next came the three men, the youngest was about Naruto's age maybe a year or two older his hair was as messy as Naruto's. Kakashi seemed to grin at that, he quickly deduced that one of the two men was the black haired boy's father.

Kakashi made five trips to ferry Naruto and the strangers to enclosure he set up. He had stored their belongings in storage seals and placed them in his jacket. As nosy as he was for a shinobi he knew it wasn't the time to start prying into the newcomers lives.

Sirius groaned and sat up, he began to look around to find himself in the middle of a forest with a blonde boy in an orange jumpsuit. "Where am I?" Sirius then noticed a man in sandals, black pants, black top with a headband, flak jacket and a balaclava covering one eye. "Hello my friend. Welcome to Konohagakure also known as Konoha. I'm Hatake Kakashi a shinobi of the hidden leaf village. Sirius nodded "I'm, Sirius Black from London in England." Kakashi looked at Sirius with a confused look. "I don't quite understand." Sirius smirked "Neither do I. I need to wake up my friends and godson." Sirius placed his hand in his pocket. "Have you found my wand? It's a stick." Sirius said after seeing Kakashi's confused expression which cleared. Kakashi opened one of the container tags and Sirius rifled through it, pulled out his wand and woke up James, Lily and Harry and quickly explained the situation. Kakashi didn't understand the importance of the stick, that was until he the sticks producing lights which effected the earth similar to jutsus. "What is this you're reading?"  
Lily asked curiously as Kakashi looked absentmindedly "Smut…" He replied not removing his eye from the book. Sirius, James and Harry winced as Lily blurred and slapped Kakashi across the face. Naruto slowly woke up to hear the sound of a hand slapping someone across the face. 'That's got to hurt.' He thought to himself. "KAKASHI-SENSEI!" He screamed as he launched himself towards his teacher. "Calm it kiddo." Said Sirius as he grabbed Naruto as he flew past. "He'll be okay." Naruto nodded and saw that the man was right as Kakashi came around five minutes later. "Naruto. Thank Kami you're okay." Kakashi said, Naruto nodded and turned to the strangers. "Who are these people sensei?" Naruto asked his teacher as the strangers grinned. "I'm Sirius Black. The pasty one with black hair and brown eyes is James Potter. The red head next to him is Lily Potter and the carbon copy of James is Harry my godson." Naruto nodded to the four of them. Though when his eyes met Lily's a vision flashed through his mind at the same time it was an image of woman exactly like Lily except she had crystal blue eyes similar to Naruto. Kakashi stared at the newcomers "I want you to come with me to Konoha, because of your skills with magic, I think you'd become valuable additions to Konoha shinobi forces should you except." Harry grinned. "Mom, Dad, Sirius let's do it. We'll have a place to live." Harry replied happily. Lily, James and Sirius decisively nodded "Kakashi…We'll take your offer." Kakashi grinned and after a quick explanation on how to funnel chakra to their feet all five were bouncing through the trees with Kakashi in the lead with Naruto and Harry leaping like a pair of foxes after him with Lily, James and Sirius bringing up the rear.aHhhhdawd The group made good time, they reached Konoha within a day, and now all five were standing in the office of the Gondaime Hokage Tsunade of the Sannin. "I can't see why these four people cannot join the Shinobi ranks Kakashi but they have no knowledge of jutsu's of any kind." Tsunade said carefully. However Lily began to speak "The four of us know two or three jutsu each but I agree but we will need more."  
Tsunade was taken aback by the comment and Lily, James and Sirius quickly performed the jutsu's that they knew. Harry tried to perform his but due to the fact that Kursama used his body for the techniques he couldn't perform any. As the four left the office to find their housing which happened to be in the same apartments as Naruto, Harry collapsed folding onto his knees hands covering his eyes. His glasses fell off his face and broke on the path. Immediately Kakashi, Naruto, Sirius and his parents swarmed him. "Harry…you okay kid? Kiddo?" Harry groaned and opened his eyes but his eyelids were sealed shut with crusted blood. Harry's eyes cracked open and he saw his parents gasp. "What is it mom?" Harry asked worriedly. Lily pulled her wand out of her pocket, which had been given back to her when they reached Konoha and conjured him a mirror. Harry stared into the mirror, his eyes were now black but where the pupil was white and three rings surrounded it and Harry couldn't help but notice two white commas spiraling around it. Kakashi stared at Harry's eyes "By Kami that's the genso no shiryoku or the Elemental eye." Harry stared at the one eyed Ninja. "What does this mean?" Kakashi grinned. "It is one of four Doujutsus also known as eye techniques. The other three are the Byakugan or White Eye. it can detect what is invisible and chakra pathways. The Sharingan or Copy Wheel Eye copies jutsus. In fact I can show you mine. I don't have the bloodline but it can be transferred to other people but they have to keep it covered." Temporarily finishing his impromptu lesson Kakashi revealed his sharingan. "It's because of this eye, I became known as Copy Ninja Kakashi." Harry nodded whilst Lily coughed. "Kakashi the other two doujutsus?" Lilly commented. Kakashi nodded. "The Rinnegan which is silver ringed sections of the eye rumored to be the most powerful of the doujutsus because it can copy all ninjitsu and use techniques known as the sage of six path techniques. I don't know what they are. Finally the last doujutsu and possibly the rarest is the Genso no Skiryoku the elemental eye it probably allows you to bring all nature releases to bear and possibly copy all nature techniques." Harry stared at Kakashi. "Would you teach me?" Harry asked the cyclopean ninja. Kakashi grinned. "Maybe. All depends on how well you do at the academy." Kakashi replied as Harry grinned and bowed. Meanwhile as Naruto listened to Kakashi talking to Harry about his eyes Kyuubi was pounding in his mind. 'Boy. My brother is in the skinny boy's body. You are not alone. Since Kursama is running free in the boy's body, think you would let me? ' Kyuubi growled. Naruto scoffed _As if Kyuubi, unless you can promise me you won't immediately go on a rampage and destroy everything? _Kyuubi growled the boy knew him well. 'I swear that I will not destroy everything the moment I am free.' Kyuubi replied. Harry heard Kursama knocking _Yes Kursa?  
'_Kit. My big brother is in the blonde boy's body pissed and locked up.'Kursama said. Harry nodded and grinned at Kursama. Naruto led the four newcomers back to his apartment block where the landlord grudgingly gave them new keys. "What crawled up his ass?" Harry asked Naruto only to be smacked on the head lightly by his mother. "Language." She chastised causing Harry to blush and James and Sirius to snigger. The four of them entered the roomy apartment, it was definitely bigger than the one next door which Naruto lived in. "Anyone get the feeling that Naruto has been abused by everyone? Not sexually but emotionally and psychologically?" Asked James to the group, Lily nodded. "I also think malnourished." She added. Naruto sat in the kitchen of his apartment and waited for his ramen to cook. As he place the ramen in a bowl he heard a knock on the door. Opening it cautiously he saw that it was Harry. "Hey Harry what is it?" He asked inviting the older teen inside. "What can I do for ya." The blonde asked. Harry grinned. "My mom wants you to come over for dinner. She's concerned about you."  
Naruto grinned 'Someone cares about me.' 'I care about ya brat' Kyuubi replied. _Piss of Kurama. You only care so you can cause destruction. _Kurama huffed. Harry grabbed Naruto and guided him next door where Naruto saw Lily loading up Ramen. Not any Ramen but fresh meaty ramen with vegetables which he seldom got to eat because of the civilians jacking up the prices. Lily couldn't help but stare as the males started wolfing down the ramen to the compliments of "delicious. Thanks." However in Naruto and Harry's minds Kurama and Kursama were finally rejoicing after meeting up with each other after they were split from the sage of six paths.  
'Boy am I glad to see you baby brother.' Growled Kurama through the bars of his cell in Naruto's mind causing Kursama to smirk.  
'I'll talk to my host and see what we can arrange.' The fox replied. 'OI. HARRY. NARUTO IS THE HOST FOR MY BROTHER!' Kursama shouted causing Harry to wince at the volume. "Harry you all right?" Lilly asked as she pulled out her wand. "Mom, I'm fine. Honestly just that my friendly tenant known as Kursama the shadow nine tailed fox started shouting to me that Naruto was the container for Kurama the nine tailed fox." Harry replied. Naruto stared at Harry in shock. "How do you know about me being the host of the Kyuubi." Naruto asked. 'THE NAME IS KURAMA!' snarled Kurama in Naruto's head. Lily stared at Naruto and Harry. "Harry, Naruto if the pair of you have the nine tail brothers as tenants then the pair of you are brothers or cousins and if you don't mind Naruto, I'd like a sample of your blood to check if you have any health problems and to see if you have any relatives because you shouldn't live alone." Lilly explained. Naruto's eyes glistened with tears and he launched himself across the table and wrapped his arms around Lily. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." He cried. James and Sirius wrapped their arms around the blonde boy, "Naruto don't worry. You being the fox host doesn't concern us at all. We need your help to pass the academy." Naruto blushed. "I failed three times because of my chakra control and levels." Sirius and James sniggered but cowered under Lily's intense glare. After coaxing Naruto to donate his blood, Lily sat in front of the cauldron and added the blood to the family finder potion which turned cobalt blue as it should do as described in the book. "Now we drop four drops onto a piece of paper and our family shall be revealed." Lily stated to a confused Naruto. "What do you mean?" Naruto asked her. Lily smiled and dropped four drops of potion onto the paper. "Watch and see Naruto." The blonde nodded and stared as the paper sucked in the blood and several names appeared. _Name: Uzumaki-Namikaze NarutoAge: 14  
Parents: Kushina Uzumaki (Mother deceased) Minato Namikaze (Father deceased)  
Family: Lily Potter (nee Evans nee Uzumaki Aunt.) James Potter (Uncle) Jiraiya (Godfather) Harry Potter (cousin)  
Abilities: Futon(wind Element) Healing factor, Potent chakra, Longevity (Uzumaki Bloodline) _ Naruto stared at the paper and in shock. "The Yondaime is my father. Naruto said shocked at the revelation. "I know you're in shock. You have family now." Lilly said as Naruto looked at Lily then James and blurred as he ran to them and embraced them. "Uncle James…Aunt Lily, I'm going to have to get you trained up along with Harry." Lily, James and Sirius nodded but then Lily broke the silence. "Naruto…Harry…both of you go to bed. You need some sleep as the pair of you have a long day tomorrow." Lilly said as the teens left the room to sleep and to dream of a better future. x-x-x-x-x-x This is how you do it. – DT 


	3. Chapter 3

**The Shadow No Kitsune **

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf **

X-X-X-X-X-X

Reviewer's Corner:

_(I just want to thank all my readers and reviewers for sticking with me through this story so far. Special thanks to the following Olaf74, Raven Marcus, Ultima-ower, Dyani91, Mattcun, Cornholio4, Thunder18, Pokemon Master Razit, Kareso, Dark Neko 4000, one-who-loves-Sesshy, Remzal Von Enli, Nate the Werehog and SimFlyer)_

X-X-X-X-X-X

Disclaimer:

_I own none of these franchises. I don't own this idea. This story is based on the genius of Winged Seer Wolf who allowed me to use some of his ideas for this story._

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Chat and spells"  
_Thoughts  
_**Tailed beasts speaking  
****Jutsus**

X-X-X-X-X-X

**Chapter III **

**Training and Confrontations**

Harry woke with a start as his alarm clock went off and face planted on the floor with a crash waking up Sirius and his parents who rushed into his room and started laughing as they saw what Harry had done to wake them up. Harry grumbled at them and hopped in the shower and got dressed and after eating breakfast headed towards the academy. Harry arrived and entered the building with his papers. Harry quickly found himself directed to a classroom. He knocked and entered the classroom. Suddenly he found himself the centre of attention as twenty seven as fifty four sets of eyes were trained on him.

"I was sent to this classroom." Harry quickly handed the sensei his papers and the sensei quickly names himself as Iruka directed him to the middle pew where he sat next to a girl with bright pink hair and a rather chubby child. "Hi. I'm Amelia. Amelia Haruno. I can tell we are going to be great friends." Blurted out the pink haired girl the moment Harry sat down. _Shit…Already in trouble with fangirls._ Harry thought as Amelia began to rabbit on about her family and how her sister was on the same team as the legendary Uchiha Sasuke.

"Harry…Were you listening to the name of the clans who founded this village?" Snapped Iruka sharply bringing Harry of his trance. "Uchiha and Senju Clans, sensei though the Uzumaki clan was also asked to help found the village but they declined but decided to remain friends." Harry replied effectively shutting up the pink haired girl. As Iruka talked about the hierarchy of shinobi, Harry turned to boy next to him.

"I'm Harry. You are?" The fat boy turned to him. "The names Michael. Michael Akamichi…" He trailed off as Harry went to open his mouth. "Don't you dare call me fat, I love my food because my family's Kekkei Genkai allows transforming excess calories into powerful techniques." Harry stared at the boy in shock. "I wasn't going to call you fat. But I was wondering why you were on the big side." Michael grinned. "I think you and I are going to be good friends." Michael replied. Harry grinned and shook Michael's hand.

"Better pay attention as sensei is going to teach us the Replacement, Bunshin and the Henge jutsu's." True to Harry's words Iruka quickly talked them through the basic seals which Harry found interesting as they were known as the Chinese zodiac back home. After learning the seals, the bell rang for break and Harry and Michael went outside where Michael introduced Harry to Hakamaru Nara and Susanna Yamanaka who were most likely be Michael's teammates because their elder brothers and sister in Susanna's place were a Akamichi-Nara-Yamanaka trio. Harry, Michael, Hakamaru and Susanna made their way inside and sat back in their places as Iruka instructed them in the ways of the Henge No Jutsu. After an hour of practice Iruka walked to the front and summoned the students to the front and line up so they could practice the Henge, Bunshin and Replacement. "Akamichi Michael!" called out Iruka. Michael stood up and made his way to the front.

"TRANSFORM!" Michael became a clone of Iruka.

"REPLACEMENT!" Michael appeared at the end of the room and a log appeared in his place.

"BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" An identical clone of Michael emerged. Iruka nodded in approval. Finally it was Harry's turn. Harry made his way to the front. Iruka gave him an encouraging smile "Do your best." Harry nodded. "TRANSFORM!" Harry shifted into a perfect clone of Iruka, causing Iruka to nod. "Try the other two." Harry shifted back.

"REPLACEMENT!" Harry vanished but reappeared but his clothes landed on the other side of the room causing everyone to laugh. Harry wandlessly summoned his clothes back and swiftly got dressed. His eyes darkened and his hands flew through the seals.

"SHADOW STYLE: SHADOW RELOCATION NO JUTSU!" Iruka stared as Harry vanished in a plume of shadows and reappeared on the other side of the room.  
"Try the Bunshin." Harry nodded concentrated.

"BUNSHIN!" Instead of a clone of Harry, a dead sickly looking clone emerged. Tears shining and the desire to prove himself, Harry's eyes turned black and he looked at everyone who gasped at the sight of his Genso No Shiryoku.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Harry shouted and into the room erupted fifteen identical clones of Harry, causing Iruka to faint, the boys to grin at the power Harry commanded and the girls began to murmur and giggle and the Harry Potter fan club was born. The day ended, with Harry feeling an irritated itch in his eyes. It wasn't as bad the first time his elemental eyes appeared but it was nearly as bad. Harry was practically blind with pain as he stumbled into his apartment, with precision he stumbled and landed on his bed.

"Harry? Are you okay?" Asked Lily rushing into Harry's room and taking his temperature. "How was school?" Harry groaned and turned over. "School was okay. Made a couple friends, Michael, Susanna and Hakamaru who are members of the Akamichi, Yamanaka and Nara clans respectively, found out that I suck at the academy Jutsu's save for the Henge. Had to improvise a transportation and clone jutsu, plus my eyes started to itch when I activated my Shiryoku." Lily nodded her head and kissed Harry lightly. "Sleep Harry, then when you get up, do your homework and afterwards we can get you started on Kunai and Shuriken practice." Harry grunted and rolled over and went to sleep. Harry woke up a few hours later to hear a knocking on the door.

"Hi Mrs. Potter, is Harry in? I need help with the Shunshin." He heard. From the voice it was Susanna. Harry groaned and stumbled out of his room, eyes burning like mad.

"Hey Susanna. Let me get some shoes on and I'll join you." Susanna nodded and waited as Harry somehow managed to fasten his shoelaces whilst not being able to see.

"What was our homework?" He asked Susanna as he closed the door.

"Homework was to practice the jutsus that we didn't get correct and pick up some Kunai and Shuriken and find some facts about Uchiha Madara and the Senju Clan. Harry nodded,

"I just need to find some information. Piss easy." Susanna led him out on to training ground one. "First of all, clear your mind. Then you need to imagine yourself where I am when you say the activation." Susanna nodded, "REPLACEMENT!" She cried out and grinned as she materialized next to Harry. "Do it again until you can do it without thinking." Harry delved into the jutsu and eventually began to do it without the need of the elements but it was easier with the elements. Susanna then gave Harry notes on the Uchiha and the Senju clan. Or rather Harry managed to write up his own notes based on what Susanna had written down.

Over the months, Harry slowly learnt how to manipulate his chakra so he could balance a piece of grass on his forehead, balance a kunai on its tip on his tongue and so on. Harry quickly became friendly with everyone in his class. All the girls wanted to date were calmly dealt with to their frustration but to the boy's surprise. Harry had his eyes on a recently made Chunin of the Inuzuka clan. Her name was Hana Inuzuka, she was two years older than him. As he had come from a different dimension his whole body had matured making him fifteen instead of fourteen.

Lily, James and Sirius, on the other hand went through several months of evening classes had managed to learn the academy jutsus and completed enough D, C, B and A rank missions to become Jounin. James and Sirius had begun taking on Genin teams whereas Lily concentrated her skills on becoming a medic-nin. At the academy Harry made friends as well as enemies. It didn't help that most of his enemies were related to the civilian council who had him in the courtroom for some poxy excuse every other weekend. His favorite was trying to have him executed for being friends with Naruto.

"_Harry Potter do you know why you are here?" Asked one of the civilian members of the council. _

_Harry bit back a yawn and replied "Errr, I may have missed that memo due to being lost on the road of life. Please send a memo to my house so that I can back to you on it." _ _The council member turned purple with anger as the Shinobi council and Hokage had to bite back a snicker. The civilian council snarled at the comment, "YOU WILL TREAT US WITH RESPECT." __One of the spokesman for the civilian council snapped._

_Harry growled and snarled "Earn it then. Every one of these confrontations are a pain in the ass, when I could be spent doing more valuable things." With that Harry turned to the shinobi council._ _Harry turned to the shinobi council "Could someone please inform me of what crime I have committed?" _ _Choza Akamichi stood "You are here for being friends with one Naruto Uzumaki." _

"_Friends with Naruto Uzumaki? Just why can't I be friends with my own cousin? It's not like the Haruno's can't get along with lady Yamanaka due to the latter's astonishingly good looks. Like I said you can't choose family." Harry said as he turned on the civilian council. _

_"Just what has my idiot cousin done now?" _ _Lord Havabrook, a fat and wealthy (obviously) merchant. Basically he looked like an Akamichi but without the skills or style. "Befriending you. We want him back under our jurisdiction so we can keep him away from decent people like you."_ _Harry snarled at the council man, "Congratulations Lord Havabrook you have just triggered my temper. You can mess with me fine. But fuck with my family especially my cousin and you will incur the wrath of nature" _

_Lord Hyuuga stood up, "Academy Student Potter…You're cousin has been seen as the monster that devastated Konoha twelve years ago." _

_H__arry spun on the Shinobi council his magic and chakra flaring. "So both parts of the council condemn him for something he did not do." _ _The entire council winced at the amount of killing intent Harry was emitting. Then one of the elders stood up, Harry's eyes narrowed at the old man. His very presence made Harry uneasy, the bandage over one eye indicated to Harry that he was sharingan carrier but entire arm? _

_"Who are you elder?" Harry growled at the elder._

"_I am Danzo. My occupation…if you found out, you would have to die. I have brought this up again and again keeping the beast or the Nine tailed demon fox in this village is a risk. I would like to petition to remove Uzumaki Naruto from the village and place him in a secret facility only known to me."_ _Harry lost control of his emotions, "GENSOU NO SHIRYKUO!" Harry's eyes turned amber and his chakra turned from cobalt blue to sapphire blue._

_Kit want me to take command?_ _Asked Kursama._

'_No, I need to show them what I can do. I can't always rely on you to do everything for me.' _Harry replied mentally as he let his emotions loose and screamed with unadulterated fury.

_The council stared as Harry's chakra turned black and tails began to form. _ _One, two, three, four, five, six tails followed by seven, then eight sand finally the ninth emerged and with each tail came a new level of killing intent and Harry's form was covered in shadow except for his eyes which were a glowing amber, and his tails were swishing behind him like they had a mind of their own as the shadows of the room and the councils human shadows also moved under the extreme power of Harry's demonic form. _

'**This council has now brought forth my wrath. No one and I mean no one controls my family. Know this, I am one of ten of nature's guardians, We cannot and will not be controlled by mortals. Subdued, yes. But never controlled for we are the embodiment of nature's fury. To make sure this council does not interfere, I Kursama, Lord of Shadows and Darkness do hereby bind the councils shadows to this promise. That they make no move against the guardians of nature and their containers whether directly, indirectly or through a third party. So Mote it Be.' **Harry growled as he raised his hand and subtly squeezed into a closed fist. The council members felt like they were contrained and couldnt breathe. **'Say It.'** Harry growled as each member recited the binding. **'Oh and c_ome near my family, and I'll make what Kurama did twelve years ago look like a temper tantrum.'_**_Harry growled as the shadowy slowly disapated along with the immense Killing Intent to leave Harry glaring at the council members, both civilian and ninja alike. The councils were in shock. _

_"We will abide by your wish Mr. Potter.' Tsunade replied. _

_"See that you do Lady Hokage, or my wrath will be the least of your worries because if you break the vow, your shadows shall destory you." Harry said as he left the council chanbers._

_Council dismissed." Growled Tsunade. _

Harry grinned at the memory as Naruto joined him at the gates of the academy for the second year. The second year was based more on taijutsu It basically fighting with Kunai, hands and feet. Harry sat in his seat and paled. Standing next to Iruka, dressed in the dreaded green spandex stood his father's taijutsu teacher Mait Gai. "Please anyone but him." He groaned into his table. Hakamaru groaned as well "That's troublesome." Then Mait Gai began the lesson. "Welcome young Genin wannabes I am your sexy fabulous gentlemanly Jounin beast of Konoha MAIT GAI." Harry groaned. For the next three hours Gai trained them in the basics of punching, kicking, blocking and falling. Harry had taken to the basics with his dad and Sirius. He had been working on his own unique style which he called jutsu fist. It required a great deal of practice with one handed techniques which were conveniently with practice the majority of his techniques.

As before, Iruka gathered everyone to the front. We had to last three minutes at least against him or one minute against Gai. Harry was the last one to stand up and Mait Gai approached him. "The child of one of my flames of youth, prepare yourself." With that the spandex clad ninja lunged forward. Harry swerved neatly to the side and landed an 'ax' kick to the Jounin's back. Gai dodged and withdrew a Kunai. Harry grinned and did the same. Harry's eyes began to itch as Gai began scrolling through the seals."Fire style: Dragon Punch." Harry stared as Gai's fist erupted into flames.

"GENSO NO SHIRYKUO!" Harry shouted his eyes turned black as the third comma emerged.

"SHADOW STYLE: RELOCATION TECHNIQUE!" Harry blurred behind the Jounin, "My turn sensei. Thanks for giving me more elemental jutsus for my eyes to see. FIRE STYLE: DRAGON LEAF TORNADO!" Gai stared as Harry launched himself forward, Harry's right arm burst into flames followed by his left then as he rotated in midair his legs shot off powerful bursts of flame all of which combined into a dragon shape and spun in a savage tornado into the spandex Jounin, sending him to the floor and the class diving for cover. Harry ended the duel with two kunai placed at his throat and above his heart. "I win." Harry declared and bowed to Gai and Iruka

. Then the door blew open and in stormed Lily. "HADRIAN JAMES POTTER! HOW DARE YOU TRY AND INJURE MIGHT GAI!" She screamed before slapping Harry over the head with a crackling jolt of electricity. Harry was slammed into the ground.

_'We are so dead Kursa." Harry said. _

'Correction you are. I'm just collateral damage.' Came the reply.

_'Collateral damage my ass. I'll give you collateral damage. _Harry was rewarded with the traditional come and get some. He had to bite back a smirk at his fox counterpart. "Mom I am sorry for trying to set bushy brows alight." Harry said from the ground. He quickly rolled to avoid another slap. "Okay, I'm sorry Gai Sensei for trying to set you alight."

Gai grinned. "It matters not. For trying to set me on fire with that remarkable technique shows the flames of youth are so strong in you that they leak from your body."

Lily growled and turned on the spandex Jounin and rolled up her arm to reveal a brand new summoning tattoo. "KUCHOYIUSE NO JUTSU: TRIGGER HAPPY THE BOUNCING DYANAMO!" A massive bloom of smoke issued from where she hit the ground and was replaced by two six foot tigers. One was predominately black and orange and the other was orange and black. _Sup boss lady. _Said the black and orange.

Lily smiled sadiscally. "Trigger. You and Happy need to deal with this spandex Jounin and his pedophilic/perverted attitude."

Both tigers grinned and charged the Jounin who dived out the window with the tigers in hot pursuit. No-one saw the spandex clad Jounin for three weeks. It was mainly because he had locked himself in his apartment only leaving to buy groceries when he needed to and that was under a henge. However effective a henge jutsu is, it doesn't get rid of one's scent easily, which resulted in on more than one occasion said Jounin hurtling through the streets with his groceries being pursued by various tigers wielding either very large and blunt or large sharp point weapons followed by a vindictive Lily Potter. For the stunt at the academy it took three weeks for Lily's temper to die down to let Gai walk down the street in a henge without her tigers going after him. It wasn't until the end of two months that Lily repented and apologized to the Jounin by sending him several weeks worth of homemade just heat and eat meals.

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

**To our readers: **

**We hope you will accept our sincerist appollogises as my (Dark Sider82) doc manager was acting weird. Hopefully now its been fixed. We hope you stick around as things will be heating up. **

**Dark Sider82 and Winged Seer Wolf **


	4. Graduation, Crushes, Teams and Tests

**The Shadow No Kitsune **

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf **

X-X-X-X-X-X

Reviewer's Corner:

_(I just want to thank all my readers and reviewers for sticking with me through this story so far. Special thanks to the following Olaf74, Raven Marcus, Ultima-ower, Dyani91, Mattcun, Cornholio4, Thunder18, Pokemon Master Razit, Kareso, Dark Neko 4000, __one-who-loves-Sesshy, Remzal Von Enli, Nate the Werehog and SimFlyer)_

X-X-X-X-X-X

**Chapter IV **

**Graduation, Crushes, Teams and Tests**

The day, Harry had been waiting for had finally arrived.

Graduation day.

All he had to do was nail three academy jutsu's and he was a Genin and on a team. However several problems with that he was incompatible with anyone from his class. He was either too advanced or given all the work due to his team slacking. On the other hand no-one really trained against anymore. He could beat his class in three-on-one conditions. Hold his own against Iruka and the other academy Chunin instructors. It was his fearsome combat skills and analytical skills that his class awed/feared.

"Come on cousin, you're going to do fine." Said Naruto as they walked to the academy.

Harry nodded goodbye and entered the academy, nodded to Hunter Inuzuka, a relative of Kiba who was a genin on a tracking team with Shino Aburame and Hyuuga Hinata. Harry grinned, Hunter was the one of the people he hoped he would be in a team with. Harry always like the feral academy student, as it was his cousin Hana who Harry had a secret crush on. For which he got no end of stick from his father and godfather who had taken up reading the Icha Icha books which made Harry blush with embarrassment.

Lily on the other hand found the books disgusting and took to hitting Sirius with the death pan. The pan was twice the size of Harry and James's heads and deeper than a fat fryer. Perfect for dango and reinforced with durability, anti-denting spells and lots of chakra. In essence the perfect cooking/whacking implement for perverted godfathers.

Harry remembered the Graduation Exam yesterday.

_Flashbkack _

_Harry walked with Naruto to the Academy, secure in the fact that he would pass the exam. He had heard from Naruto, that he had failed the exam twice before and that this was his final chance or he would be unable to be in the ninja program. Harry enetered the classroom and sat at the back of the room with Naruto, Soon enough, Iruka enetered the room. _

_'Today is the Graduation exam. You need to know Henge, Replacement and Bushin. There will also be a written test and a accuracy test." Iruka said as he handed out the written test. An hour later all of the genin finished the written test and headed outside for the accuracy test. Thest consisted of throwing five kunai and five shuriken at stationary targets. _

_Iruka called the genin up one at a time to do the test and when Harry's name was called he walked up to the line and began throwing the kunai at the targets. He hit all five targets and moved on to the shuriken which he only got four out of the five targets. The other genin then came up and congratulated him while Iruka continued calling names. _

_After the last genin took the test, it was time for the ninjutsu portion of the test. Harry had passed the exam but he had to use his doujutsu to help him, which was frowned upon by Iruka and the other examiners, but they let him pass regardless. He walked out of the exam room with a black headband around his forehead. _

_End Flashback_

Harry was brought out of his memory as Iruka stared at the prospective genin, "Congratulations on making the academy. Some of you did it quicker than others and others did it under their own steam. Now enough beating about the bush we are going to place you in your teams and meet your Jounin instructors." Harry droned out as his classmates were placed into their teams.

"Team nine Potter Harry, Inuzuka Kai and Haruno Amelia and Sensei Inuzuki Hana." Harry punched the air his life was looking awesome. One of his best mates was on the team and a fan girl, well a fan girl he could tolerate. Hana entered the classroom her three Ninken trailing behind her, clad as she normally was but with a brand new Jounin flak jacket, baggy pants and sandals.

"Okay you lot. On the roof in five minutes. Last one their buys lunch." Harry, Kai and Amelia fled the room, Kai and Amelia scrabbling on the floor and the walls. Harry turned to the sensei's bowed and performed a series of seals "Replacement." Harry vanished from the room and relocated to the roof top and waited for Kai and Amelia.

"Think about the replacement jutsu at all?" He questioned.

Kai and Amelia face palmed and turned red.

The three of them sat down on the roof and waited patiently for their sensei to turn up who appeared exactly five minutes later. "Looks like I'm buying lunch. Anyhow, before we start training I want us all to get to know each other. I'll go first." Stated Hana before leaning against the railing. Harry sat down and laid back. As Hana began to introduce herself, "My name is Hana Inuzuka, my likes are family, my ninken and socializing with Anko and Kurenai. My dislikes are those think themselves to be above others because of family. Those who judge people before knowing them." With that she withdrew a kunai and threw it at Harry's prone form who rolled forward and plucked it out of the air. Harry groaned.

"The name is Harry Potter. My likes are family especially my cousin and now that I'm a genin hopefully become a Jounin. My dislikes are those who judge me based on my tenant and those who judge my cousin." Harry passed his Kunai onto Kai who had similar similarities to Hana whilst Amelia fulfilled Harry and Kai's suspicions about her.

A total fan girl who was obsessed with Harry, meanwhile Hana was looking over at her prospective genin team. _Harry and Kia seem to integrate like a well oiled machine. Amelia can't seem to put her infatuation of Harry behind her. Harry is pretty good looking. Without making it obvious, I should make a move on him. Make him a promise to date him should he make Chunin._ Hana was brought sharply out of her musing by the sound of a kunai whistling towards her. Tilting her head out of the way she grabbed the kunai and placed it back on her belt.

"What is it Kakashi?" She asked as she sensed the infamous copy cat ninja appear on the roof behind her.

"Hana, the Godaime needs us in the office to talk about forming a genin platoon. Basically the fusion of two genin teams with two Jounin. I was hoping to have you as my partner because Harry has a bloodline that requires elemental techniques by the hundreds. I can't take Naruto on his own without deactivating your team. My team may deactivate if I can't find a suitable third member or no-one wants to form a genin platoon." Hana stared at Kakashi. This was a Kami-send, yes she had her own genin team but she had no experience in learning how to manage and train one. The solution was in the form of Kakashi, trained several teams but had an incomplete team.

"Kakashi…you have yourself a genin platoon. I need your aide as much as you need mine." Kakashi looked at the Inuzuka maiden in curiosity.

"I'm not following Hana." He said slowly. Hana groaned at a male's inability to see the obvious.

"I need help to train a genin team. You help me train a genin team whilst I give you enough bodies to form a platoon of genin allowing us to take much more complicated missions." Hana nodded "You three are dismissed."

Harry, Kiba and Amelia nodded and jumped off the roof. Harry went to the Library to find more elemental scrolls; Kai went off to train with Draigo his ninken in their family techniques and Amelia to gossip over Harry. Harry landed outside his flat and entered his home to find his dad sitting at the table.

"Hey dad, I need to talk to you." James looked up at the voice and grinned.

"Sure thing. Who is on your team and your sensei?" Harry gulped

"Inuzuka Hana…the girl I fancy. Oh and Hatake Kakashi. We are forming something called a genin platoon." James nodded in understanding.

"So what is the problem." Harry rolled his eye.

"Dad the problem is I FANCY my sensei. THAT is the problem." James laughed.

"Ask her out. The best thing…she says yes. Worst says no or wait until Chunin or something." Harry rolled his eyes as they turned black revealing the three commas. "How do I do that. I have NO experience in asking out girls." James groaned.

"Okay. You see a girl and you chat to her like you would a friend. Take Susanna, I know you don't like her much more than a friend. If you wanted to date her you would chat to her normally and then ask her if she wanted to meet up for lunch or coffee or something. Then ask her out. It's quite simple." Harry nodded and went into his room to lie down. Harry was just contemplating his life when the someone knocked on the door.

"COMING!" Harry shouted, Harry made it to the hallway to find Lily opening the door and standing there with her three nin-ken was Hana Inuzuki.

"Hana, come in. How's your mother?" Lily asked as Hana entered the flat with her companions.

"Mother's fine actually. I dropped by to have a quick word with Naruto and Harry." Lily nodded and turned to shout for Harry, when Harry opened the door walking into Hana.

"Hey sensei." Hana jumped and flicked out a kunai only for it to be blocked by Harry's.

"Nice reflexes but I'm faster and will only improve as my Kekki Genkai evolves." Hana stared at her crush.

"How do you mean evolves? What is your Kekki Genkai?" Harry rolled his eyes

"Genso No Shirykuo." Harry's eyes bloomed to life causing Hana to stare. "Basically each comma represents a different element that I have developed efficiency for. The first three are demonic and shadow and now fire. However each tome represents gives me resilience from physical hits and jutsu effects." Hana stared at Harry.

"Where did this originate from?" Harry had to grin.

"It came from the combination of my dad and godfather." Hana cocked her head in confusion, James face palmed.

"Basically I have a natural affinity for all the elements. Sirius has the red tome eyes." Harry explained to her.

Hana's jaw dropped "The sharingan!" James and Lily nodded.

Hana smirked "Basically I can copy any elemental technique and as I do so, my speed, and resilience increases. Let's add to the fact that before my eyes kicked in, I'm already unnaturally fast." As a result of this statement everyone sweat dropped. "Alright sensei what do you need to tell me that's so important?" Asked Harry curiously as he turned off his eyes,

"Chakra drainage." Hana smirked

"Kakashi and I have formed a genin platoon from the remains of his team and my new team. Basically it's you, Uzumaki Naruto, my cousin and the Haruno siblings." Harry grinned demonically

"Two jinchuriki, two fan girls, two ninjas with nin-ken and a perverted ex-ANBU captain with a sharingan what a match up made of dynamite." Hana couldn't help but grin and stare at Harry,

"Which host are you then?" Harry smiled.

"Shadow Nine tails." Hana stared

"Their aren't shadow beasts." Hana said.

Kursama rolled his eyes as he took over from Harry. There are young one. I'm just more secretive and isolated. I chose to hide among you whilst the nine you know about chose to run rampant.

Hana stared at Harry whose eyes had turned amber.

Names Kursama. Just letting you know that the shadow demon fox is alive. Kursama withdrew and Harry shook his head. Hana just stared at Harry,

"We meet on the bridge tomorrow at 5am. Don't eat breakfast." Harry nodded.

"Sensei…may I have a word with you as two friends?" Hana nodded and the pair left the apartment leaving Lily to glower at a smirking James. Harry and Hana made their way to the roof tops where they sat as they overlooked Konoha. Blushing Harry turned to Hana "Hana, apart from us being Jounin and Genin respectively. I like you…" Hana looked at him.

"I like you too. What are you saying?" She asked bluntly.

"Do you want to meet me for a coffee sometime?" Harry blurted out. Hana stared at the boy in front of her.

"Harry you're fifteen, I'm seventeen. It could work but you're a genin and I'm a Jounin. So at this time no. It's not because I don't like you, I do. But however, when you become a Chunin then let's see." Harry nodded and the pair of them hugged. Hana was only just taller than Harry at 5'8 where Harry stood at 5'6. Harry and Hana then bid farewell to each other and Hana shuishined away whilst Harry concentrated on his room, spun on his heal and with a sharp crack vanished from the Hokage monument and landed on his bed.

Harry woke up the next morning at three am, showered and dressed and headed out to the bridge. Harry jumped into a tree, sat on a branch and closed his eyes and fell asleep his hand resting on a Kunai. It wasn't until quarter to five when everyone else began to arrive. The first were Naruto, Sakura, Amelia with Kai, Draigo and Hana with her three ninken. However Kakashi didn't turn up for nearly two hours.

"Yo! Sorry I'm late, I got lost on the road of life. Took a left, when I should have taken a right." Harry snorted and threw three kunai at him

"I call that bullshit. You couldn't be arsed because of that book in your hand." Kakashi sweat dropped and placed the book in a pouch.

"Okay, you're all gathered here to do is grab these bells." Kakashi indicated to the four bells between Hana and himself. "All five of you have until noon otherwise you all fail." With that the genin platoon scattered. Harry grabbed Naruto and Kai by the scruffs of their necks "You two, we need to work together. Kakashi is a Jounin and an ex-captain of the ANBU. Also has a sharingan. Hana is a medical Jounin, still a handful with her three ninken."

The three nodded and hid behind various trees with Harry crouching on an overhanging branch. He noticed Kakashi relaxing against a tree. _Probably knows I'm here. So let's see what happens. _ Kakashi slouched against the tree reading his book.

"Fire style: FIREBALL OF DESTRUCTION!" Shouted Harry as he jumped through the trees whilst spitting out a fireball that Kakashi noticed was slightly bigger than Obito Uchiha's (who Kakashi knew could spit big fireballs.) Kakashi saw the incoming fireball and quickly teleported out of the way when he heard "INUZUKA TECHNIQUE: FANG OVER FANG!"

Thinking fast Kakashi dodged again to find it was Hana who had started the jutsu and had came spiraling towards him. That was when Kakashi's luck ran out, Hana hit the branch where Kakashi was about to land sending the pair crashing to the floor. Hana and her ninken sprung to their feet as her team landed all around her, Kai launched himself forward with a Rotating fang technique, causing Hana to jump to one side right into Amelia's kick combo which she had to block.

As Hana blocked the kicks, Harry expertly wrapped shuriken wires around her legs binding her and he easily picked up the bells. "Two bells. Two to go." With that the three ran into the woods to find Sakura and Naruto struggling to get the bells off Kakashi. Sakura and Naruto darted left and right but Kakashi was always prepared his sharingan flickering between the pair of them. As observant as Kakashi was he didn't expect an entire swarm of kunai, shuriken pelting towards him concealed in a dragon fire blast.

The end result of the training exercise was that the genin's got the bells but received several bruises. Harry groaned as Kursama began to stitch his ribs together. "Summary…okay. Sakura and Amelia you two need to bond with the others more instead of them going off half cocked to get the bells. However nice job on taking out Hana." Kakashi brought out lunch and everyone sat down and got to know the other members of the team.

_God, why did we have to get the fan girls._ Harry thought as Kursama chuckled.

I could scare the hell out of them? Harry shook his head.

_Nah. I'd rather watch Anko do it. Anko's ways are hilarious._ During Harry's conversation with Kursama, Kakashi explained the basis of their training which was two hours of sparring followed by chakra control exercises and D-rank missions. Three months and 200 odd D-rank missions later done through a series of complex seal chains, henges and kage bunshins from Harry and Naruto which were so life like none of the villagers clocked on that there were copies of the genin platoon running all over the village.

Tsunade stared at the roster chart. "Damn you Uzumaki and Potter and your damnable chakra reserves. You can fool the villages but you can't fool me." She muttered under her breath. She couldn't blame those two, if she had the reservoir of chakra those two had she'd have probably done the same thing. She sent an ANBU to the genin platoon and summoned them to her office for a C ranked mission. Hana was the first sensei to arrive followed by the rest with Kakashi bringing up the rear.

"You are to escort the bridge builder Tazuna to Wave Country. Harry groaned.

"Let's do this. Chances are this is going to be a lot more than a C rank. But let's see." Harry replied.

The platoon agreed mainly because it would make their records increase. So far they had over 200 D-ranks and 6 C-ranks this would make their 7th mission and they would be ready for the Chunin exams according to their sensei's. The mission should be a piece of cake. Oh how wrong they were. It wasn't until they had crossed into wave country when they ran into trouble.

The group were walking down a path in the forest when they noticed a puddle, however Harry, Kakashi and Hana noticed the puddle. _Missing kiri-nins, w_as the common thought in their heads. "EVERYONE PROTECT THE BRIDGE BUILDER!" Harry shouted, as two ninja's jumped out of the pool of water.

The platoon threw themselves and the builder to the floor as the two ninja's unleashed six kunai and shiruken at them. Harry and Hana dodged the projectiles but Kakashi was unprepared, as Kakashi fell to the ground he vanished in a ploom of smoke revealing logs. Harry snarled and got up, pulling out a kunai "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Suddenly Harry was joined by another twenty nine Harry's. All the Harry's pulled out their kunai and charged the demon brothers who stared at the sudden mass of bodies. Nodding to each other they charged the mob big crushing talon ready.

Suddenly in a blur of movement Kakashi appeared and split kicked the brothers in the face. Harry darted forward with Naruto and Kai at each side his hands flying through the seals "FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL OF DESTRUCTION!" However Harry had forgotten he had summoned his bunshins and all thirty Harry's were screaming the exact same jutsu. What made it worse for the brothers was that they were surrounded by the mob Harry's.

However as the smoke of the fireballs disappeared it revealed no demon brothers. Harry suddenly dispelled the clones and kicked back infusing chakra into his feet as he jumped backwards. "What the…" He gasped as Harry retracting his stomach from the serrated gauntlet, however Naruto lunged forward and the gauntlet scratched him. Naruto screamed in pain as he hit the ground blood running down his face.

Kakashi snarled and his blurred through the seals and his hand was coated in electricity, moving faster than the eye could see Kakashi lunged at one brother and thrust his electricity coated hand through one of the brother's stomach completely severing the man's upper and lower body. The remaining brother jumped backwards hoping to put some distance from Kakashi but a harsh female voice echoed out "FANG PASSING FANG!"

The remaining brother could only stare as four cyclones shredded through his body. The cyclones revealed Hana and her three huskies, Harry smirked at the remains of the brothers "Hasta la vista fuckers." Hana cocked her head at the dark haired host.

"Hasta la vista?" Harry sweat dropped

"Basically it means see you later." At that Hana couldn't help but laugh. Kakashi turned to Tazuna

"Why did you lie about the mission?" Tazuna had the decency to look ashamed

"Wave country is so poor, we couldn't afford anything higher than a C rank mission." Kakashi nodded.

"In all honesty we could terminate the contract right now as it could be classed as a B or an A rank mission." Tazuna smirked

"You could but then my daughter will hate you shinobi forever and my grandson will just keep on crying." The genin's stared at their sensei's.

"Hana-sensei, Kakashi-sensei in all honesty we should carry on this mission." Harry said.

He was quickly backed up by the rest of the genin's. Naruto grabbed a kunai and sliced his face where the demon brothers had scratched him and slowly squeezed out the poison.

"Sensei's…I was poisoned and I need to bleed it out." Naruto said as Hana quickly performed a medical technique.

"Healing style: Body cleanse no jutsu."

Naruto shook as the healing chakra healed his body from the poison. As everybody set off again this time with Kakashi leading with Hana and Harry bringing up the rear along with Kai. Harry froze as he heard a faint whistling sound. Glancing behind him he saw a spinning metal object hurtling towards them. Harry's eyes widened as the sword came flying towards them. Grabbing Kai by the scruff of his neck, Harry visibly flung him to one side before diving into Hana driving her to the floor whilst shouting "GET DOWN! PROTECT THE BUILDER!"

Kakashi and Naruto heard the shout whilst Naruto pulled the Haruno siblings to the ground as Kakashi did the same with builder and just in time. The sword bit into the tree, just as Harry looked up at it. He recognized the blade and his one eye narrowed whilst the other widened.

"Kubikiribocho! Momochi Zabuza. Not good." Harry growled.

X-X-X-X-X-X

**For those of you confused, The end clash at the Valley of the End caused a portal to open and Harry and family to tumble out of and the timeline is now rewritten. Sasuke is still a missing nin but Naruto now has a second chance to get stronger and hopefully return Sasuke to the leaf and maybe bring some allies back as well.**

**What we are trying to say is, is that at the moment the portal opened a ripple effect happened and caused the timeline to diverge and start over. **

**We Hope this helps. **

**Darksider82**

**Winged Seer Wolf**

X-X-X-X-X-X

Oh boy. Things have just gone from bad to worse.

Will Kakashi and Hana be able to protect their students or will Zabuza prove to much for them?

Find out in the next chapter of Shadow No Kitsune!

X-X-X-X-X-X

Chapter 5: Kakashi and Hana vs Zabuza, Demon of the Mist!

Kakashi and Hana clash with Zabuza on the bridge into Wave.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Shadow No Kitsune **

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf **

X-X-X-X-X-X

Disclaimer:

_I own none of these franchises. I don't own this idea. This story is based on the genius of Winged Seer Wolf who allowed me to use some of hi s ideas for this story._

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Chat and spells"  
_Thoughts  
_**Tailed beasts speaking  
****Jutsus**

X-X-X-X-X-X

Chapter V Bridge Demons, Training, Death and Encounters "Kubikirihocho! Momochi Zabuza. Not good." Harry growled. Hana looked at him curiously. "What and who?" Harry groaned and rolled over and out of his kunai pouch he pulled out the most recent Bingo Book and flicked through the dog-eared pages. "Momochi Zabuza. Age: 26 Occupation: Nukenin of the Hidden Mist. Or formerly known as the Bloody Mist Village." Everyone got up to find a mountain of a man standing almost casually on the blade embedded in the tree. The man wore standard shinobi sandals, pajama pants and a vest displaying very muscular arms and the lower half of his face was wrapped in bandages. "Well, well, well. Sharingan No Kakashi and a bunch of genin and an unfamiliar Jounin, what a delicious surprise." Harry snarled at the comment and turned to his team. "Guy's got a big sword. Anyone think he's compensating for something down below?" Sakura glowered at him whilst Hana smacked him across the back of the head. "Pervert." "But sensei. I wasn't being perverted, I was just making a statement." Protested Harry. Hana nodded "I know. But still don't make those comments when there are ladies present. In my opinion this guy's either got a small one or none at all." She finished the comment by gesticulating to Zabuza. Zabuza snarled in rage, he jumped off his sword and simultaneously pulled it out of the tree. He landed in front of the group and unleashed his killer intent. Everyone froze, _what power! _Thought Kai and Hana. _I want to die. Please Kakashi end the contract._ Pleaded the Haruno sisters. _Wow. This guy makes Tom Riddle seem like a baby._ Thought Harry as he slowly reached for a kunai. _Aunt Lily is worse than this after I've stolen some of her ramen before everyone's sat down. _Naruto thought. _WOW. Kakashi how do we get out of this? _Thought Hana as Kai snarled in anger. "Don't worry. I won't let anyone die on my watch." Said Kakashi winking at them before revealing his fabled sharingan. Zabuza smirked in response. "The fabled sharingan. I must say I never thought I'd see it. It also says that you Sharingan Kakashi have copied a thousand jutsu's." Kakashi grinned sarcastically "I'll be making it one thousand and one by the time we are through." Zabuza snarled in rage and rushed towards the group. Harry vanished and reappeared in front of the charging Nukenin and launched a reverse spinning heel kick at Zabuza who dodged it and with the flat of his sword smacked Harry clean around the face. Kakashi blocked the sword with a Kunai, and stared at the missing-nin. "Ready to die?" Zabuza snorted and jumped back his hands blurring through hand seals so fast Harry's eyes could only just make them out. "Ninja style: Hidden mist technique!" Hana stared at the nin as a thick mist descended upon the battlefield. "Everyone defend the builder. Harry stay where you are and don't do a thing." Commanded Kakashi eyes not moving from where he thought Zabuza was. "Eight points Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidney's, heart now which shall be my kill point?" Growled Zabuza from somewhere in the mist. Throwing caution to the wind, Harry slid across the ground and took up his position in protecting Tazuna murmuring "Genso No Shirykuo." Harry's eyes turned black and white as he gazed around him the three tomoe's spinning madly "Shit. Shit. Shit. Demon, Shadow and Fire are the only tomoe I've developed and none of them can help me here." He grumbled. "What are you talking about brat?" Asked Tazuna curiously, Harry snorted and faced him "These are my elemental eye's the Genso No Shirykuo. Each of the tomoe represent one element I have become accustomed and learnt a technique for. However out of the three tomoe developed none are water." Tazuna nodded. "It's over!" Shouted Zabuza has he appeared in the middle of the formation. Everyone jumped back from him, suddenly Kakashi materialized in front of Zabuza and drove a kunai into his chest. However instead of blood trickling out of the wound it was water. Another Zabuza emerged and before anyone could do anything cut Kakashi in half only to find that it was a water clone. "Water clone! Impossible. I had obscured myself before using that technique." Suddenly he felt a kunai on his neck. "Game set and match." Growled Kakashi from behind him. Zabuza snarled in rage and with a vicious discharge of chakra which threw Kakashi onto the lake which began to boil as ANOTHER Zabuza emerged. "Water Style: Water Prison No Jutsu!" The water rushed over Kakashi trapping him in a watery prison. "GET OUT OF HERE! YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO TAKE HIM!" Hana snarled and charged forward with her three ninken next to her. "INUZKA FUSION TECHNIQUE: FANG PASSING FANG GYRATING CLAW NO JUTSU" Hana and her dogs became four identical blurs that shot on to the water and right at Zabuza. Who managed to switch his body for a clone and disappeared underneath the water whilst holding the prison jutsu. As Hana landed on her feet panting from light chakra exhaustion Harry ran forward "I'm not one to scatter ashes. But there's something's that melt the plastic. Try and dig deeper if you can." He sang as he launched himself into the air. "KAGE KUNAI NO JUTSU!" He shouted as he launched six kunai which rapidly expanded to around 600. Zabuza stared at the oncoming shower of Kunai and he was forced to dispel his water prison jutsu. Just in time as the prison dissolved the kunai began to penetrate the water. "Replacement No Jutsu!" Murmured Kakashi and he teleported onto land. Kakashi turned and faced Zabuza along with Hana who held her three kunai in a similar way to claws with her ninken baring their teeth and claws ready to rip the offending Nukenin limb from limb. Then Zabuza began a series of hand seals which were copied by Kakashi "Water style: Water Dragon No Jutsu!" They shouted and the entire lake erupted into two gianormous dragon's which crashed into one another launching the genin's the bridge builder and the three Jounin flying backwards. Son of a bitch. That's gonna leave a mark. Brilliant trajectory brother using me as your fucking crash mat. Snarled Kursama as Naruto slammed into Harry sending them both into a tree which cracked under the impact. I'd like to see you do better little brother. Mocked Kurama. _Both of you pack it in. Let's think about this logically. Well as logically as two teen's with millennia old bat shit crazy demons sealed either willingly or unwillingly in our gut's as we can. _Screamed Harry and Naruto at their respective demons who decided to leave the squabbling till later. First of all kit's, you guys need to get the facts. The more tails the saner. With the exception of that bastard raccoon. I swear that Ichibi got the short end of the sanity department and the looks. Commented Kursama causing the jinchuriki's and Kurama to grin or look confused.

**Correction the nonexistent short end. Fucking sociopathic raccoon. I'd love to turn him into glass and break him up again much like when we were younger. **Grunted Kurama.

Kakashi and Zabuza had developed a thin sheen of sweat due to the amount of jutsu and taijutsu being thrown around like candy. Hana was breathing heavily and on the verge of passing out as her chakra reserves were drained from the few techniques she used which had no obvious effect. "Hana stay back and stay alert. I've got this." Said Kakashi firmly. Hana gave a beleaguered nod and jumped back and began to check on the platoon and bridge builder.

For the first time in his life Zabuza was slightly scared. He was low on chakra and no matter what he did that blasted copy ninja was three paces ahead of him. Time for one last jutsu **"Water Style: Grand Vortex No Jutsu!" **As Zabuza finished his sequence of jutsu he was driven into a tree, through said tree and into another. Kakashi landed above him, with a kunai in his hand. "Game over."

"Can you see the future?" Gasped Zabuza, Kakashi smirked at the trapped ninja "Yes and yours is death." As the kunai descended Zabuza was ripped from the tree as a series of senbon needles penetrated his neck. On a branch of an opposite tree stood a kiri hunter-nin who dropped down, grabbed Zabuza and vanished without a word using a one handed teleportation seal sequence.

"How the hell? What the hell sensei?" Demanded Naruto to Kakashi as the man covered his sharingan.

"Naruto in this career there are people younger than me and are infinitely more powerful. You and your cousin are such examples." With that Kakashi promptly collapsed.

Hana immediately took charge with Tazuna leading the procession and Naruto and Kai carrying Kakashi's body the group made steady progress to Tazuna's house.

Kakashi eventually woke up to find himself surrounded by his genin platoon and Hana. "Sensei...you finally decided to wake up." Crowed Kai.

Harry groaned face palmed "Kai, shut up. I'd be greatful if you could be quiet because you crowing his murder on my eardrums and no doubt everybody within a five mile radius alerting every FRICKING bad guy that we are here."

Hana nodded and smacked Kai on the head causing him to yelp in pain. "Right runts. The lot of you outside for chakra training." Groaning and moaning followed by two banshee voices the platoon made their way outside, Hana led them to the woods just outside the house.

"Right then it is time to teach you the art of tree climbing." Hana said.

Harry smirked toothily along with Naruto. "Tree climbing?" Exclaimed the pinkettes.

"How does that help exactly because we know how?" Asked Sakura curiously.

"Tree climbing without the use of your hands is essential for shinobi training because it helps you control chakra. With chakra you perform jutsu's and some really fancy cool movements that you cannot perform without chakra." Explained Hana. Hana then handed each of them a kunai "I suggest a running start."

With that Hana sat down to watch how everyone started. Amelia and Sakura made it the first time around due to their brilliant chakra control and low reserves. She had to bite back a laugh as Kai got halfway up the tree and was blasted off and landed straddling a thick branch and crashed to the ground.

Naruto and Harry were pissed off. They had been trying for three quarters of an hour and had done the grand total of five paces up the tree before losing their footing. Harry landed like a cat whilst Naruto landed flat on his head causing Harry to grin. "I swear you're as graceful as Sirius on a bender."

Naruto flipped Harry the finger "Like to see you do better." He grumbled. After another four hours Harry and Naruto were covered head to toe in bruises and cuts.

"You two stay out here and practise until you can achieve it properly." Hana shouted to them.

Harry turned to Naruto and his hands formed a ram seal "Naruto...Shadow clones can help us learn stuff faster. More clones the faster we learn and the sooner we can get some sleep." Harry explained causing the blonde jinchuriki's eyes to glow.

"Let's go." He exclaimed and together both of their hands in the ram sign they shouted **"SHADOW CLONE NO JUTSU!" **Suddenly the clearing was filled with multiple clones of Naruto and Harry. "All right lads we need to learn tree climbing with no hands. Too much chakra we'll blow off and vaporise. Too little we won't stick. Get to it." Harry commanded.

What Naruto and Harry on their own couldn't achieve they and their multitude of clones managed easily. It was three hours later and approaching midnight when Harry and Naruto staggered into the house arms over each other's shoulders and staggering.

However the co-ordination which was generally scary as they rarely talked when they formed a strategy lacked this evening. As they stepped into the house Naruto slipped and crashed into the kitchen table sending Harry face first into the floor. The crashed woke the entire house and soon enough Naruto and Harry were diving for cover behind the cooking surfaces as several kunai and other assorted weapons came hurtling through the air at speeds only a shinobi could throw.

Kakashi was the first to realise who they were slinging projectiles at. "Everyone it's just Naruto and Harry." Harry let out a sigh of relief and silently and wandlessly conjured a white handkerchief along with a stick and cautiously waved it in front of him and crept out from his hiding spot.

Naruto and Harry quickly climbed into bed. Kakashi had purposefully set it out so that Harry had to sleep near Hana and her three ninken. Hana felt someone fall asleep next to her but she didn't know it was Harry so she slowly snuggled up close to him.

The morning dawned bright and clear, Harry groaned and got to his feet as he regained the use of his limbs he found himself alone in the room. He quickly got dressed to find it was only Naruto and him in the house. They were informed that everyone else had headed to the bridge to finish guarding Tazuna and the bridge.

After trading a few quick insults with Inari about cowardice and heroism and a meagre breakfast Naruto nipped upstairs to have a shower. Harry was in the kitchen when he heard screams from the living room. "INARI RUN!" Harry burst into the living room as two Samurai drew their weapons and began a downward cut towards Tsunami's neck. "Dumb bitch." One of the samurai said to the other who laughed loudly.

Harry snarled and launched three kunai. The first shattered the blade of the samurai sword forcing him back and allowing Tsunami to scramble backwards and the other two kunai served as dodging practise for the samurai as Harry rushed them.

Harry closed the distance and curling his fingers and thumb into the palm of his hand smashed it across the samurai's face spilling blood and teeth onto the carpet. As the samurai fell back Harry grabbed the man's arm and yanked him in like a fish on a rod and lashed out with a vertical roundhouse kick to the head followed by Harry jumping into the air pulling a tight somersault and slamming his ankle down on the man's collar bone.

The blow cracked the man's collarbone and as he fell to the floor and Harry finished him with a chakra enhanced punch which caved the breast plate and destroyed the man's ribs and internal organs. Meanwhile the second samurai tried to make a run for it only for Naruto to launch several kunai which severed his Achilles tendon, calf, hamstring and several other tendons in the legs sending him to the floor and snapping his neck due to splintered beam from where the samurai had forced their way into the house.

After watching Inari run from the house to gather the town's folk, Harry and Naruto ran for the bridge with Kursama leaking out chakra to Harry causing him to shift from two legged running to using hands and feet. Not wanting to be outdone Kurama did the same thing and soon the two jinchuriki were running on hands and feet towards the bridge.

Hana and Kakashi faced down Zabuza and the pinkettes guarded the builder leaving Kai to fight Haku. Right now Kai was in trouble, he was trapped in a dome of ice with Haku in each one and his entire body was littered in senbon needles.

Then Kai heard two voices that made his day. "We've arrived. Sorry about the lateness had a run in with an angry samurai and had to deal with the mess." Kai smirked as Harry joined him on the inside of the dome. "I swear Kai you get into more trouble than Naruto. And I didn't think that was humanly possible." Naruto was going to protest but his comrades and cousin were in danger.

Harry welled up his magic and it coursed down his left arm "Fire melts ice. INCENDIO!" The fireball shot out of his hand. Generally Harry fired 4x4 fireballs but fused with his magic combined with his chakra it was almost four times larger and a lost faster. Haku's eyes widened as he dived out of the mirror narrowly missing the fireball.

The deadlock between the three jounins stopped when they felt a fireball detonate. "Harry's a sorceror not just a shinobi." Smirked Kakashi as he launched himself at Zabuza revealing his sharingan and behind Hana's **Drilling Fang technique**.

Zabuza dodged the shinobi **"Water style: Water clone no jutsu!"** Several clones of Zabuza emerged and dissapeared into the mist as one of the clones performed the Hidden Mist Technique. Sakura and Amelia readed their kunai and prepared themselves to die or survive. "Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidney's, heart now which shall be our kill point's?" Sang the Zabuza clones.

Amelia and Sakura sprang into action, Amelia stepped in close to two of the clones, spun onto one foot and lashed out with other sending two of the four clones to the floor. Amelia finished them effectively by slicing open the subclavian artery. Sakura pulled out two kunai and launched them at the other clones who blocked them but Sakura mamanged to **Kawarimi **out the way and send two shuirken into their backs vaporising them.

Zabuza stared "Your pinkettes are good. Defeating four of my clones." Kakashi and Hana grinned. **"FANG OVER FANG NO JUSTU! FANG ROTATING FANG!" **Shouted Hana as she combined with one of her ninken and the other two combined and the four spiralled towards Zabuza like a set of buzz saws. Zabuza dodged three of the attacks but the fourth hit him square in the shoulder cracking his collar bone.

Filled with confidence Amelia charged forward intent on killing Zabuza and winning Harry's heart. However as she charged across the bridge she lunged towards the direction of Zabuza. "DIE!" She screamed.

"DIE!" Zabuza heard coming from the mist, he smirked shark like from behind his bandages and he casually spun to the side as the pinkettes flew past. As she flew past and on the back swing he swung Kubikiribocho in a deadly and graceful arc backwards and seemingly past Amelia. "You must be losing your touch Zabuza." Snickered Hana however Kakashi stared at Zabuza thoughtfully.

"Hana, I don't think he missed." With that Zabuza let out a demented cackle as Amelia slowly peeled in half like an orange with a look of horror that was permanently shown on her face and the rest of the genin were pasty white and had looks of horror etched on their faces as they saw Amelia's brain, blood and internal organs were strewn all over the bridge Sakura at that point became sick as the stench of Amelia's sliced body hit her.

Then the bridge began to shake as Harry and Naruto lost control over their emotions. A black and red aura billowed into existence respectively over the two cousins. Harry's eyes became slits and glowed amber whereas Naruto's turned crimson. _Kursama, I need some chakra here at least a tail's worth. __**One tail's worth of chakra coming up.**_

One black tail billowed into existence, swishing and swaying like it had a life of its own. "You are going to pay." Growled Harry, his voice blurring with Kursama's. Meanwhile Naruto's vivid red chakra of Kurama whirled around him, they made eye contact and Harry launched himself at the ice mirrors screaming "INCENDIO! FULMINE!" the elemental combination leapt from Harry's hands and smashed several mirrors dislodging Haku from them.

Haku gasped for breath as Kai held a kunai to his throat. "For killing one of my team. You should die." Haku smirked at and one hand blurred through signs **"Water style: Water relocation no jutsu!"** Haku blurred and dissolved in the surrounding water. Haku relocated in front of Zabuza just as Kakashi unleashed his one unique jutsu the Chidori.

"HAKU MOVE OUT OF THE WAY! I wanted to tell you that you were like the son and little brother I never had and I want you to have a new life in Konoha. I'll see you on the other side." Said Zabuza as the Chidori was shoved into his chest.

By now Harry and Naruto had joined Kakashi, Zabuza's hand reached out and grabbed Harry's wrist. "Kid...you... Kubikirihocho...wielder." With that the Demon of the Mist's eyes closed forever. Harry grabbed the sword and stuck it to his back.

"Never thought I'd get a sword out of this." Harry said to Hana and Kakashi's disbelief.

"Well...well...well. The demon of the mist is dead. Shame the slut of his didn't get the same. I was never going to pay you anyway." Said a dwarf sized man at the end of the bridge. Kakashi immediately deduced that he was Gato. "As for failing the contract, I have no qualms in saying kill the shinobi and then feel free to rape and plunder to your heart's content boys."

The remaining shinobi hastily formed a loose line across the bridge, Naruto placed his hands in the familiar cross shaped seal, Kakashi flared his Chidori as Hana and Kai prepped kunai in their fists and their ninken bared their teeth. Haku began to form the seal chain for his signature demonic ice mirrors and Sakura fell back to Tazuna. Finally Harry stood in the middle of the line and pulled Kubikiribocho off his back and sank into a sword stance that enabled a running rising slash.

"GET THEM!" Screamed one of the thugs and the small army surged towards the thin line of ninja. Then a crossbow bolt thudded into the leg of the leading thug and their marching across the other end of the bridge armed with building tools, pitch forks, knives and other assorted weapons stood the villagers of the wave along with Inari and his crossbow. "We thank you shinobi, even though we have been cowards allow us to fight with you." Said one of the bridge builders to which Kakashi gave an absentminded thumbs up which led to the villagers to spread out and fill the gaps left by the shinobi.

"the dwarf is mine Kakashi sensei, Hana sensei. He deserves it for mocking my predecessors death." Growled Harry and he rushed forward with Haku and a one tailed Naruto. The thugs had no chance as the triangle attack force shattered their rushed ranks. Despite having a sword that was almost as large as he was it did have some drawbacks, Harry couldn't swing the fucking thing for toffee, he managed to kill three with one mad swing and mutilate twice that with the very same swing. In the end he switched to kunai and dived into hand to hand combat.

Then Kakashi and the rest charged forward, intent on stopping the thugs so the civilians didn't have to. The genin's were aiming not to kill but nobody said maiming wasn't allowed and this was what Kai, Naruto and Harry were doing almost absentmindedly.

"NO! NO! NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Screamed Gato as Harry bore down on him. Despite being five six in height Harry was almost a good ten inches taller than the criminal business man.

"Please I have money, women whatever you want you can have." Gasped Gato as he backed towards the unfinished end of the bridge with Harry's sword at his throat.

Harry smirked coldly "Can you bring people back from the dead?" Gato shook his head and hastily emptied his pockets.

"Please have mercy." Harry swung the sword back and launched it at Gato severing head from body.

"Sorry...all...out...of...mercy." Harry panted before summoning Gato's head and kicking the body into the water below.

The next few days flew by as Harry struggled to cope with his first kill and Sakura mourned her sister. Everyone busied themselves in helping complete the bridge, spending time at Zabuza's grave and helping pull Wave country back to its feet. Soon enough it was time to leave, they left with a sense of satisfaction as they had completed an A rank mission and unbeknownst to the genin's Kakashi and Hana were contemplating placing them in the Chunin exams with Haku filling Amelia's place.

Haku had immediately become someone of a middle man to the group, he was able to spar, prank and joke around with Naruto, Harry and Kai. Hold decent conversations about shinobi techniques and healing with Hana and Kakashi and be a counsellor of sorts to Sakura.

Soon enough the gates of Konoha emerged in the distance and everyone coaxed more chakra into their muscles and hurtled towards the gates and expertly sliding to a stop more or less. Harry slid to a stop tripped and face planted on the floor because of the extra weight of kubikirihocho. The chunin gate guards and his platoon had a laugh and soon enough everyone was in the hokage's office. "I'm sorry for your loss Sakura." Said Tsunade solemnly, Sakura nodded blinking back tears.

Just then the door burst inwards and in stormed James, Lily, Sirius and Sakura's parents. "HARRY! NARUTO!" Shouted Lily before catching the pair of them in her arms and holding them close to her. "I heard you were given an incorrectly assigned mission and feared you had died." Lily sobbed into their heads.

"Aunt Lily, we are fine. It's Sakura's parents who need our condolences. Her sister died in combat with Zabuza. We got Zabuza and Harry got his sword on request." Gasped Naruto slowly turning blue.

Lily turned to Sakura's parents and Sakura. "We are sorry for your loss. If there is anything we can do to help." The Haruno's shook their heads.

"Just attend the funeral. That's all we ask." Everyone nodded and left the room, Harry lingered.

"I'm really sorry for your loss. Amelia was on my team, I really wished I had done more. If only I had been quicker."

Sakura smiled sadly "I know you and her didn't get on very well due to her personality of being a fan girl and slightly work-a-holic attitude and your rather more laid back training. The pair of you were a brilliant duo and trio."

Harry nodded and with some difficulty unhinged his sword and saluted with it. "Until we meet again may we go stronger from our loss. Don't lose heart in what you have lost because we all see them again in the great beyond." Marcus and Charlotte nodded in response to the ebony haired youths words.

"Who taught you to be philosophical?" Questioned Marcus, Harry thought and spoke again.

"When one speaks with Shinigami and he doesn't claim your soul and you lock eyes with a dying man who was a legendary nin both as loyal and nuke, it changes your perspective on things. You can't live in fear of the could bes and the what ifs it is the here, now and immediate future that you need to be afraid of."

Harry left and as he did so the Jounin's entered, Tsunade looked at them and groaned.

"Is time all ready?" The jounin's grinned.

"Would the jounin's of our newest genin's come forward and nominate." All the Jounin's stepped forward "We Inuzuka Hana and Hatake Kakashi nominate Uzumaki Naruto, Potter Harry, Inuzuka Kai, Haruno Sakura and new genin Haku ready for the Chunin exams."

The next day the genin platoon arrived at their customary meeting point and to their surprise Hana and Kakashi were already there and as a result Kakashi spent the next twenty minutes dodging kunai and shuriken. "I can arrive early you know. Hana and I believe you're ready for the Chunin exams." With that Kakashi handed out the passes "I'll see you at the academy if you want to become Chunin." With that he left going to the graveyard. Hana left heading towards the vetinary clinic.

Harry and the rest looked at each other and signed up. "Chunin exams here we come." They said before heading home.

Harry turned to Kai "What day is it?" Kai looked at Harry weirdly

"It's Friday why?" Harry's face cracked into a grin.

"It's Home Made Ramen and Bonding night at my house."

"Home Made Ramen and Bonding? Explain?" Asked Sakura.

Naruto cut in "Basically Aunt Lily cooks this MASSIVE pot of ramen and the five of us and sometimes Aunt Lily and Uncles James and Sirius's sensei's join us as well as their genin teams. Since we are all genin it is compulsory for us to participate in one. You get so much dirt on people you would not believe." Cackled Naruto. The grins appeared on everyone's faces.

Dinner was interesting in the end at least twenty people attended the ramen night and what was even more interesting was how everyone had managed to squeeze into the kitchen of the Potter household. Though what Naruto found about Harry was that he detested carrots, parsnips and onions and Lily had no qualms about shovelling the food into Harry's mouth like a baby much to his chagrin and everyone's laughter.

All went well until the day before the Chunin exams started when Harry saw Konoharmaru being held by a guy in a spandex cat suit and makeup along with a large bust girl with a fan by his side. "Okay spandex furry let's drop the former Sandaime's grandson before the ANBU interrupt and it all gets messy. Oh and what's with the makeup?"

The boy in question dropped Konoharmaru who scarpered away. "I'll have you know this is the traditional uniform of the Suna puppeteer brigade and it's not makeup its war paint."

Naruto soon joined them. "What's this about spandex and makeup?" Making the boy scream in frustration.

"Kankuro you are a disappointment to Suna." Said a cold voice, Kankuro spun around and paled.

"Gaara? I didn't..." The next moment Gaara reappeared next to Kankuro and his unnamed sister.

"Shut up or I'll kill you." Gaara turned to face Harry and the other genins who had shown up. "I apologise for my brother. I'm Subaku Gaara and these are my siblings Kankuro and Temari." Harry nodded to all three of them and the Konoha genins introduced themselves.

**Let's spill their blood my son. **Called Shukaku in Gaara's mind.

**OI BAT SHIT Try anything on my turf, you'll learn how it feels to be turned back into glass. **Growled Kurama from Naruto's mind to the raccoon demon causing Gaara and Naruto to wince from the headaches.

"Mother wants your blood blondie." Called Gaara causing Harry and Kursama to growl.

_Shukaku is definitely bat shit insane isn't he Kursa? _Called Harry into his mind.

**Alas Kit I must agree, out of all of my siblings I detested the racoon even more than that infernal cat Nibi and the Turtle. **

As the two groups parted Harry knew they had to watch their backs. "Everyone be careful of that team. They spell bad news for us all." The statement got mixtures of nods, salutes and grunts of acknowledgement and the genins made their way to the academy to start their exams.

**Chapter VI: The Chunin Exams Begin!**

Can Harry and the platoon survive Ibiki and his torturous test or will they fail and stay genins forever.


	6. The Chunin Exams Begin!

**The Shadow No Kitsune **

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf **

X-X-X-X-X-X

**Reviewer's Corner**

**Stallion6 of Deviantart:**

That is a very good question. We (Winged Seer Wolf and I) have been lax in regards to the other characters.

rest assured that we will rectify this soon.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Disclaimer:

_I own none of these franchises. I don't own this idea. _

_This story is based on the genius of Winged Seer Wolf who allowed me to use some of his ideas for this story._

_X-X-X-X-X-X_

**Chapter VI**

**Chunin Exams Begin**

The genin platoon entered the academy corridor where they saw two Jounin standing outside the door "Turn away now. You're all too weak." Harry smirked and walked up to the Jounin "You two...nice genjutsu let my lot pass. This actually the second floor we still have one more floor to go up."

The Jounin smirked and the five genin snuck past and ran up the stairs, they entered the classroom to find it was full of genin teams from across the elemental nations. Harry saw the sand trio, several groups from the rain village and to his relief the other rooky Konoha genin teams.

"You losers made it!" Declared Kiba, making the platoon's eyebrows twitch in annoyance.

"Hey Akamaru, you teaching your partner cleanliness and potty training?" Asked Harry curiously to the small ninken on Kiba's head. Akamaru yipped in conformation causing Kiba to flush red "I'm just pissing around Kiba."

"New guys? Please keep it down you are attracting a lot of attention from the other genin teams." Said a silver haired kid with glasses standing just away from them. He slowly stepped forward "The names Kabuto and let me tell you these exams are a killer but I can help you guys out."

With that he took out what looked like a pack of cards "These are my ninja info cards. I've created them from my experiences in the past Chunin exams." For a demonstration he pulled out a card channelled his chakra into it and spun it on the floor and it revealed a map of the elemental countries and the number of genins each country sent.

"I want information on Potter Harry, Uzumaki Naruto, Gaara of the Desert and Rock Lee." Declared Kiba. Kabuto grinned.

"You know their names how droll let's see. Gaara of the desert average taijutsu, genjutsu is shod and exceptionally high ninjitsu. Seven C ranks, 3 B ranks and wow an A rank and all of his team have not had a scratch on them." Everyone stared at the red haired boy who smiled a manic grin.

"Next Rock Lee, Dead last of the year above you no skills in ninjutsu and genjutsu average taijutsu. Team mates are Hyuuga Neji and Tenten and their sensei is Might Gai."

"Oh boy, I may as well do these two together. Harry Potter and Naruto Uzumaki, cousins and on the same platoon along with Sakura Haruno and Kai Inuzuka and one Amelia Haruno who was killed by Zabuza...pathetic genin taking on a jonin..." Kabuto was cut off as Harry sliced his palm and at jonin speed one handed shouted **"Sword Summoning Technique: Kubikirihocho!" **

In a plume of smoke the infamous decapitating carving knife materialised in Harry's hand as he positioned it over Kabuto's head and drove it into the wall. "Want to taste Kubikirbocho's tender kiss?" Kabuto paled.

"I'll pass. Anyhow both contain inhuman amounts of chakra. Both suck at genjutsu but both have unparalleled ninjutsu so far." The information carried on the Konoha genin stared at the cousins in a mixture of fear, angst and in Tenten's case lust for Harry's sword.

The rest of the waiting went well until Kiba shouted he would everyone's ass and Kabuto trashed the genin of the Sound causing them to attack and made Kabuto lose his lunch. Then a loud bang echoed throughout the room "ALL RIGHT MAGGOTS! SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" Bellowed the proctor, he was at least 6'7 and wore the full black garb of the Konoha Torture and Interrogation garb, this man was Ibiki Morino.

Morino glared at the teams of genin "First thing you need to do is interrogate a member of the T&I to give you three bits of information for the second exam. However you are doing it on your own."

Everyone gulped "You will all take a number and then it will begin. Oh and you only have twenty minutes to get all three bits of information before you are disqualified so you have an hour to get all the information. Harry and his team smirked they knew how to get everyone to crack.

Out of the 300 odd genin present twenty teams forfeited because they couldn't seem to get the information of their 'victims' another five ran out of time and now it was Harry's turn.

Harry entered the room and immediately released a bit of KI, the KI was so intense it temporarily shocked Ibiki Morino into the chair. The moment he landed in the chair Harry snapped "Incarserous." Thick steel cables sprung around the examiner. The examiner smirked "All you can do?" Harry shook his head "Just getting started. Now are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" Ibiki grinned.

"Let's see what the hard way is." Harry's eyes turned amber and a black tail of chakra emerged "_**Let's see how you resist the touch of bijuu chakra." **_Kursama and Harry said in unison, Ibiki gulped slightly as the chakra tailed darted towards his bound arm and touched it, he bit down a hiss as Kursama injected a tiny pulse of fire chakra into his arm. "Congratulations you pass the first test. The first bit of information is Area 44."

"Forest of death. Now the other way is this." Harry cut Ibiki free and blurred forward thumbs pressing into Ibiki's neck and fingers into his neck slowly strangling him, gathering his chakra Harry forced it into his mind and it became a battle of wills.

Ibiki was grinning psychotically not only was the genin a powerhouse with a willing partnership with his bijuu he was also wasn't afraid to try and hurt him to get what he needed. However the difference between them was Ibiki had much more experience and specialised in mental torture and shoved the boy out. Harry hit the ground and found himself unable to move as his 'prisoner' held him under his foot with a kunai at his throat.

"You did good kid. I'm impressed and I don't impress easily and as a result I'll tell you two of the five other piece of information. The first is three days at ten and then five days survival." Harry nodded and dispelled in a puff of smoke. Ibiki stared "What the hell?" He then crashed into the floor as Harry dropped onto him "Be careful of jinchuriki you never know which one is the decoy."

Ibiki growled in frustration _what would his partner and sensei Yamanka Inoichi say about this. _"Get out before I fail you." He growled releasing his KI causing Harry to fly from the room. _I'll want you in my department in a few years. _Ibiki thought.

The rest of Harry's group did quite well and by the end of the examination had been told they'd passed, the good news all the Konoha rookies had made it through the rounds and had three days to prepare what they needed. Harry and Naruto were loading up on shuriken, kunai, ninja wire and scrolls whilst the rest of the group were packing clothes and food.

It was the second day of their three days of preparation and Harry had just awoken is Suiton (water) tomoe and was absorbing jutsus from Hana and Kakashi at an astonishing rate. "Harry about that coffee you offered a while back. Offer still open for after the survival test?" Asked Hana as she dodged out of the way of a Water Shotgun technique.

"Sure." Harry replied before leaning backwards as a decapitating water blade shot over his head from Kakashi, who sensed a private moment quickly vanished in a swirl of mist and leaves.

Harry and Hana left the training ground with a pop and swirl of leaves and materialised outside one of the many tea parlours in Konoha. Harry and Hana ordered a pot of green herbal tea and sat down behind the table and began chatting about things like dislikes, likes. It was more or less the genin introduction but in more detail. Unbeknownst to the pair Naruto, Haku, Sakura, Kai, James, Lily, Sirius and Kakashi had surrounded the building and armed with cameras.

"Harry, several people are watching us and gathering blackmail." Whispered Hana to Harry who grinned and replied "Let's give them a show then." Hana smirked and suddenly kissed Harry full on the lips which Harry returned. This sudden action sparked nosebleeds in all the males save for James who turned beetroot red.

Harry and Hana broke the kiss "Hana, Are we a couple or you going to wait until I become a Chunin?" Hana thought and responded in less than a minute.

"Wait until you're a Chunin, I'll feel less guilty about doing that." Harry smirked "Yeah well how many can say they snogged their sensei." He then had to dodge a swat to the head.

"You better head home, I'll see you in five days." Hana replied. Harry nodded and apparated away.

The morning bright and painfully, Harry got dressed and shouldered his pack and met his team outside training ground 44 also known as the forest of death. "Morning brats. I am your proctor the wonderfully sexy but still tragically single Materashi Anko." Declared Anko standing at the front of the crowd of genins.

"You are going to have a five day survival/battle royal/escort mission. You will be given a scroll of either heaven or earth and your job is to get the other scroll and get to the centre of the arena to the tower. You will have 120 hours to get through the course as safely as you can. You will not only encounter your other ninja teams but also wildlife, poisonous insects and a force of Chunins that will try and intercept your mission to the tower. To be disqualified you must not lose a member of your team, may not open the scrolls and you can't surrender once you enter the forest." Explained Anko in a silky sexual tone.

Harry gulped and smirked as one genin mimicked Anko and received a cut. Soon enough forms were passed around and were quickly signed and Harry's team were given the heaven scroll. Harry then scanned the scroll with a detection charm and then quite effectively copied the scroll onto four other scrolls with one difference each of the copied scrolls was laced with a triangulating circular pattern of bomb seals which Harry had created with enough power to flatten a building. "Sakura, you take the original scroll because they'll expect the powerhouses to carry it." Whispered Harry to Sakura who grinned but then bopped Harry on the head. "Are you saying I'm weak?" She growled menacingly.

"Sakura...My cousin isn't saying you're weak, he is just saying that you lack the reserves of chakra that make you a powerhouse. You have the best control out of us all." Said Naruto calming the pink haired konochi down.

They surrounded gate number ten and the moment the gates opened the group hit the forest at a sprint. "We need an earth scroll. Or better yet we nick whatever scrolls we come across and help our lot out." Said Kai, receiving grunts from the team as they hurtled into the forest.

The moment the last team entered the forest the chunins entered hot on their tails carrying scrolls and weapons disguised as other genin teams. They weren't in the forest for more than five minutes when they were accosted by a group of rain nin all three were wearing wet suits and breathers. "Give us your heaven scroll and we will let you live." Harry smirked and tossed them a scroll. "Here."

The rain nins caught the scroll but didn't notice that surrendering the scroll seemed to easy. "Oh and lads...You should check the scrolls are authentic!" With that Harry's hand flashed through a series of symbols **"Fuuinjutsu: Exploding scroll!" **The explosion was deafening and flattened three trees causing the genins to apply chakra to their hands and feet as they leapt and clung to tree branches. The explosion shook the very foundations of the forest and well outside causing Anko and Lily (who turned up to help monitor the test) to drop their dango and sake.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF KAMI WAS THAT?!" Shouted Anko, not worried about her dropped dango, Lily smiled "That would be one Harry's boom scrolls." Anko gave her mother figure a weird look "Boom scroll?" Lily sighed "Basically, it is a scroll made up of explosion seals and tags in a triangulating circulatory fashion. Because of the circles it becomes wider and louder and the triangles throw the explosion outwards." Anko began to salivate at the thought of boom scrolls. "Think he would make some if he got paid?" Lily nodded and they decided to wait before heading to the tower (and to inspect the damage.)

Everyone was speechless, the genin stared at Harry who stared at the devastation he had caused with his boom scroll. "Oops, it seems I overdid it there. Scavenge the remains, find the scroll and let's get the fuck out of here." The others nodded and they quickly sifted through the charred remains and found a slightly singed earth scroll.

Soon enough after a drink of water, everyone was back into the trees with Sakura in the middle of the formation due to her being their scroll carriers when they came across another problem. A team of five Iwa jonin to chunin rank nin emerged from the undergrowth holding two pairs of heaven and earth scrolls. Haku quickly formulated a plan which they quickly fulfilled in the following sequence.

Naruto and Kai rushed the Iwa nins, with a sudden increase in chakra to their legs Naruto and Kai sped past and yanked the scrolls from the Iwa nins. "THANKS!" They yelled as they shot off into the forest and hid in the higher branches of the trees. Harry and Sakura then surged forward, Harry unsheathing and throwing six kunai three from each sleeve before screaming **"KAGE KUNAI NO JUTSU!"** This was aided by Sakura unleashing several shuriken and Harry shouting **"KAGE SHURIKEN NO JUTSU!" **

Sakura and Harry exchanged high fives as the Iwa nins began to duck dodge and weave closer together. That was when the second phase came into play, yes the Fuuinjutsu release caused a big bang but when reacted to a fire the explosion was a lot more intense. "Naruto, strike the fucking fuse and let's get the hell out of here." Shouted Haku. Naruto pulled out a lighter (which he had ferreted from Uncle James.)

"**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" **He murmured and a swarm of clones appeared "Light the scroll and run." He commanded, with that the microscopic fuse was lit and Naruto paled "How long do we have?" He asked nervously. "About five seconds."

Naruto grabbed Kai **"REPLACEMENT NO JUTSU!" **He shouted and the pair vanished in a plume of smoke revealing two logs, Haku dived into one of his ice mirrors and flew to another a good three to five meters higher whilst Harry spun Sakura around and they vanished in a sharp crack just as a second earth shattering BOOM was heard. But this time the platoon had moved on leaving the carnage behind them.

Three hours later, it was around eight in the evening when they set up camp. Nestled high in the branches which were woven together by hand and magic curtsey of Harry and Haku everyone camped down and went to sleep with Naruto and Harry clones surrounding them for a six meter radius in concentric circles where each clone could see the two clones on each side and the three in front.

Harry couldn't sleep, his scar was burning, although he was naturally pale he was quickly turning sickly. He could smell snakes and he could only think of three things that could instil this much fear and terror into him. Voldemort, the Snake Sannin Orochimaru and Shinigami, he knew it wasn't Voldemort because Harry hadn't heard a peep from him since his arrival in the elemental nations. It definitely wasn't Shinigami, he would know as he had struck a bargin with the death god so it only left Orochimaru.

"Guys we need to move!" Whispered Harry, dispelling his clones before shaking Sakura and Haku awake and nudging Naruto and Kai.

"What's making you freak out?" Asked Haku tiredly.

"Orochimaru...Snake Sannin...Here." Everyone was awake and within three minutes they were hurtling through the trees...destination the tower...to alert the ANBU and Proctors.w

However their luck ran out as they cleared a clearing they noticed Ino, Shikamaru and their respective siblings cowering from one Kusa nin which coincidently had a gianormous snake curled around its neck making Harry think of Voldemort.

Uh Oh!

Looks like Harry has to face another Voldemort wannabe. Will all of the teams make it out alive or will the Snake Sannin get what he came for?

Find out in the next chapter of The Shadow no Kitsune!

Chapter 7: Speaker vs. Summoner

Harry and Orochimaru face off as Harry's 'saving people thing' kicks into high gear. How will Harry fair against someone stronger than Zabusa, the Demon of the Mist.


	7. Orochimaru and Chunin final qualificatio

**The Shadow No Kitsune **

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf **

X-X-X-X-X-X

Reviewer's Corner: **  
**

X-X-X-X-X-X

Disclaimer:

_I own none of these franchises. I don't own this idea. This story is based on the genius of Winged Seer Wolf who allowed me to use some of hi s ideas for this story._

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Chat and spells"  
_Thoughts  
_**Tailed beasts speaking  
****Jutsus**

(Speaking is parsletongue)

_**(Tailed beast thoughts)**_

**Chapter VII**

**Speaker vs Summoner and Final Exam part I**

Haku stared at the two Ino-Nara-Cho trio's paralysed by one Kusa nin. "Give him the scroll and he'll let us live." Haku shook his head "Poor fools, this is Orochimaru, He's most likely going to kill you after he gets what he wants." Haku turned to the others "We need to do something." Kai nodded "But what do we do?"

Harry grinned madly and rummaged in his pack and pulled out a box of flares "We can try and distract Orochimaru, set these flares off." Sakura turned on Harry "Those flares aren't genin material. You best hand them to me." Harry's eyes turned amber as he began to funnel Kursama's chakra. "Look Sakura if we didn't need you to pass this exam I'd have ditched you by now. I swiped a copy of my mom's bingo book and swiped Anko one chan spare set of flares. She caught me and told me only to set these off if I met Orochimaru teme." Sakura bristled at Harry's casual swearing.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't use such language around me." Harry snorted and murmured "Revelare." The transparent spell hit the Kusa nin and a name appeared in blood red kanji shocking everyone and unfortunately panicking the two trios OROCHIMARU. Harry was already moving uncapping the flares and smacked them into the trees and they ignited.

Meanwhile outside the forest two Chunin had escorted Lily and Anko to three bodies of Kusa nins who were missing their faces. Anko bristled in anger "Lily-San its Orochimaru-teme." Lily could only agree she had been briefed on Orochimarus skills of disguise. Anko looked into the forest as she saw three flares light up. "Chuunin get the ANBU. Orochimaru is in the forest and Harry's platoon has come across him." She snapped causing the chuunin to disappear in a flurry of pure speed no chakra needed.

Within minutes ANBU's Neko, Bird, Boar, Stag, Fish, Wolf, Tabby and Bull had charged into the forest with Lily. Neko, Bird, Wolf and Fish and vanished and pursued Orochimarus scent whilst the rest had latched onto the two jinchuriki chakra scents and charged after them. _Please be all right brats. _They thought whilst Lily was thinking _My babies have to be all right and that teme will understand the wrath of a red head. _

Orochimaru legendary snake Sannin and self proclaimed manipulator of genetics and the god of Kekki Genkai smelt five more genin. "Come on out little genin ku ku ku ku." He called without looking up. Naruto and Sakura pulled out kunai whilst Haku and Kai pulled out shiruken Harry began to mold his considerable chakra and attached it to the shuriken and kunai. "Naruto this is a jutsu that should compliment your arsenal nicely." Whispered Harry, causing Naruto to look at him "What is it?" Harry began forming signs **Ram **** Rat **** Bird **** Boar **** Tige****r** "Now throw the kunai and shuriken." The two shuriken and kunai sailed from their hiding spot as Harry repeated the seals at a blinding fast pace that Orochimaru could just about see **"KAGE SHURIKEN KUNAI NO JUTSU!" **The two kunai and shuriken immediately swelled to two hundred respectively.

Not to be outdone as the five genin descended through the hailstorm Naruto shouted **"KAGE SHURIKEN KUNAI NO JUTSU!" **The already hundreds of kunai and shuriken swelled again. This had a twofold effect it broke the genjutsu on the trios and actually caused the snake Sannin to move. What made Harry cringe was the way Orochimaru bent and swerved out of the way of the several thousand incoming projectiles.

"You two are right little pests aren't you. Disturbing my feasting session." With that Orochimaru rolled up his arm, bit and broke the skin and smeared it on a tattoo that Harry paled when he saw it. "Everyone get the fuck out of here. THAT is a SUMMONING tattoo. Tattoo of the snakes if I believe. Out of all of us, I'm the most likely to stand the teensiest chance against him, because of my active and symbiotic NOT parasitic like yours Naruto. As I was saying Kursama and I MAY be able to hold him until the ANBU arrive."

As the orders were being given Orochimaru hissed "**KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU! VYPRUS THE POISONER!" **Orochimaru slammed his hand down and a snake appeared. Harry had seen snakes before but not one of this size. Well not since he was twelve. This thing was at least eighty foot long and as tall as maybe three Hokage towers and as thick as two Hokage towers. **I was feeding teme.** "I wouldn't summon you unless there was a meal ready for you great one." Replied Orochimaru smoothly, the snake stared at Harry hungrily. **Bit skinny in my opinion. Could do with a bit of muscle and fat but it looks like a tasty snack.**

(A/N () means Parsletongue)

(Come on then great poison king, if you dare.) Harry hissed in parsletongue at the boss viper. (Speaker! I'm sorry great lord. Please forgive me and this teme, I did not know that you were a speaker.) Grovelled the viper it's head lying on the floor in front of Harry. (What would happen if you attacked a serpent speaker?)

(The attacker would be consumed by the Shinigami and the summoner as well depending if he if he knew or if he didn't forced me to attack you sire.) Came the reply. Harry smirked (How would I be able to unsummon you?) He questioned, the viper looked him in the eye (You would have to do the seals for the summoning technique and say the universal release for it sire.) Harry nodded (I'm going to unsummon you to scare your summoner and then hopefully use it as a chance to lay a hit or disappear please don't address me as sire.)

Harry then scrolled through the seals for the summoning jutsu "**Kuchiyose No Jutsu KAI!" **(Farewell milord. We serpents shall serve you even though you are not destined to summon us.) Harry scowled at the parting shot of the snake. Harry welled magic into his right hand "DURUS PULUS! CONFRINGO! FLIPPENDO! INCENDIO! TERRA ERUPT! FULMINE! IMPACTUS INFERNUS!" The spells leapt from Harry's hand at the shocked snake Sannin. Orochimaru took the punching curse to the stomach and into a tree causing him to lose control of the chakra he was building up. Utilising his serpentine reflexes dodged the next spell which he deduced as a blasting spell judging by how it detonated like a bomb on the tree he was on a second ago.

He slid underneath the next spell only to have to shed his body and create a new one as it ignited not even a thousandth of a second the fire ball touched his body. As Orochimaru landed on the ground he immediately kicked off again straight up as the ground erupted into a crude but effective magma attack. "Clever little brat aren't you? You'll make a wonderful host." He commented as he cleanly pirouetted through the last two spells and launched his own salvo of attacks utilising signs so quickly Harry couldn't make them out.

"**MANY HIDDEN SHADOW SNAKE HANDS NO JUTSU! HIDDEN SHADOW SNAKE HANDS NO JUTSU! FORMATION OF TEN THOUSAND SNAKES NO JUTSU! KUSANAGI!" **Harry could only stare as Orochimaru pulled out two extra sets of arms and launched a series of punches at Harry which avoided but finding out that snakes shot out as well. (STOP! I COMMAND YOU!) Harry snapped in parsletongue (We cannot sire. We will not bite you) Came the drone like reply. Harry dodged the snakes emerging from the man's sleeves only to pale as millions of snakes surged out of his mouth and shot towards him.

_Why did I decide to fight him Kursama? _Harry thought as he was backed up the tree. **Because you're a stupid and noble fool. But that is why I like you so much. Oh look the cavalries here.** Harry spared the chance to risk to look up to find Anko, his mom and eight ANBU waiting above him. "GOT YOU BOY!" Shouted Orochimaru's head from an elongated neck which appeared inches from Harry's neck. Harry's magic and chakra mixed enhancing his blood flow dilating his pupils and increasing the amount of chakra and magic in his muscles. Orochimaru seemed to have slowed down, Harry could see several fangs extend deciding he didn't desire a bite from him, Harry reacted quickly.

He spun his magic and chakra around him like a cloak and jumped towards his parents, the next thing he knew he was in his mother's arms. With a bunch of staring ANBU, Anko and a salivating Orochimaru. "Gaki, what was that technique you just used?" Asked Anko excitedly. Harry looked at her with a confused expression "What technique Anko One Chan?" Anko sweat dropped "You know the Hiraishin?" Harry nodded "You basically dissolved into thin air and reappeared here." Harry smirked. "No that's not a technique. I wasn't even aware I'd done it. If you'll excuse me I have a civvies daughter, Inuzuka pup, Hyto clan and my cousin waiting for me."

The group had to snort at the casual disrespect about the Haruno's and Inuzuka. "Off you go...we'll see you at the tower." Harry nodded and consciously tapped into the receding power level and murmured "**Quicksilver shadow step No Jutsu**." With that Harry vanished and streaked away the only sign of his presence was the sound of his feet hitting the tree branches as he melted into the forest. "Well as it seems I am outnumbered, I shall take my leave. If you tell Tsunade-Hime to cancel the Chunin exams I'll kill her and flatten the leaf." With that the Snake Sannin melted into the floor.

"I want a report of your sons fight with him. Regardless if he reaches the finals I'm recommending him to chunin or even tokubetsu-jonin." Said Neko to Lily who nodded tersely she was going to introduce her son to the Pan Of Doom. "I'll second that." Said Wolf smirking at his fellow comrades who all responded with childish statements like "Like hell will you! Not if I get there first." Lily and Anko smirked _Oh the perks of this job_ they thought simultaneously before the ten of them set off for the tower with Lily and Anko in the lead leaving the quarrelling ANBU behind.

Harry made good time utilising his rudimentary technique, he caught up with the group but the bad news. He had a serious case of tunnel vision meaning he wasn't stopping unless he encountered something solid. In this case Naruto. Naruto stumbled as Harry collided with him with the force of freight train. After hugs were exchanged the platoon made their way to the tower without many difficulties (except for a sound trio which were dealt with by a boom scroll)

They arrived in the tower and found themselves in a derelict room with a faded sign. Sakura got out the scrolls and opened them. "SUMMONING SCROLLS!" Harry shouted and Sakura chucked the scrolls to the far end of the room. In a flash of smoke two people materialised one was Hana without her three ninken surprisingly and Kakashi. "Yo! All right brats?" They said as one causing various reactions from face palms to sweat drops. "I wish except for having a run in with Orochimaru." The two jonin stared at the five genin in front of them "How did you lot survive?"

Naruto smirked bitterly "Very lucky that Harry swiped some ANBU flares." Kakashi stared at Naruto with respect "You're going to be punished for stealing the flares but I'm just glad the lot of you survived." With that Hana and Kakashi grabbed Naruto, Sakura, Kai and Haku and vanished in a shushin whilst Harry left the room with a crack.

The room where Harry found himself in with Hana and Kakashi was eerily quiet save for the mutterings of the Suna team that had arrived hours before. "Rest up and eat." Kakashi commanded them as he escorted them to a small set of rooms. The genin's entered the room and split up, Haku to prepare dinner, Naruto to have a shower and the rest to relax or in Harry's case to write down his report of his altercation with Orochimaru and have a nap.

Kai poked Harry awake an hour later and all five genin were sitting in the rather cramped flat/apartment eating dinner consisting of what they had packed in their packs. Thankfully the three days of the second test passed quickly due to their light training both as a group and in secret. Naruto in this time had managed to get his three kage bunshin techniques down to just a ram seal.

"Can all participants please meet in the arena." Harry groaned and the platoon walked out, Harry charging his chakra all over his body and reinforcing his already naturally enhanced muscles.

_(Flashback_

_Harry and his family made their way to the hospital with Tsunade and found themselves lying on uncomfortable hospital beds. Or rather in Harry and James case lying on the bed with a Tsunade shaped bruise on their foreheads and tied up using ninja ropes. _

_Tsunade looked at Lily curiously "Why did you do that to your husband and son?" Lily smirked vindictively "They have been in hospital too many times so tying them up like this and knocking them out is the only advisable way to get them into the hospital without protest." Tsunade had to laugh a full blown giggle at Lily's innocent comments._

"_I better check you all to make sure you don't have any diseases and your chakra levels to gauge your specialities." Lily nodded and relaxed as Tsunade performed several hand signs __**"Healing style: Body examination no jutsu!" **__The Hokages hands lit up an acidic green as she gently placed her hands on Lily's chest. After several seconds Tsunade removed them. "Mrs. Potter you are perfectly healthy despite living in Shinigamis stomach for fifteen years. Your chakra levels are mid jonin level and you have the control required for being a med-nin and a powerful ninjitsu and kenjutsu specialist. That means basically you are good with blades, brute force techniques and healing techniques."_

_Tsunade repeated the process with Sirius and James and discovered they were slightly lower than Lily's but Sirius had the Sharingan and James had a body affinity for all the elements primary, secondary and tertiary. They both curiously had an animal emblazoned in their chakra, what this symbolised Tsunade couldn't tell but what she did know was that it was not of a summoning tattoo._

_She turned to the youngest of her newcomers and performed the jutsu again. What she found made her jaw hit the floor. It was fundamentally impossible. The boy's chakra pathways were overflowing with chakra. This was a recipe for disaster. Tsunade's pulse raced as she saw chakra flowing not just through the chakra network but also through his circulatory system as well. [Circulatory system=Heart, lungs etc.] It was causing no harm whatsoever, Lily had mentioned that sorcerors had a powerful healing factor but the boys was through the roof. _

'_Hang on' thought Tsunade as she examined the boys network "A jinchuuriki as well? Sealed inside him since Emrys No Rikou Sannin or Merlin son of the six path sage the third son of the Sage of Six paths." She murmured. This boy was easily as powerful as a kage! _

_The family came round and she watched in amasement as Harrys bruise was already barely visible. "Well, the four of you are exceptionally powerful. Lily, your husband and friend have the leverls of mid jonin. The three of you have immense aptitude for combat-nins but with differences. Lily has aptitude for a battlemed-nin whereas Sirius and James are both swordsmenbattle-nins. Their eyebrows shot upwards. They were amazed (Harry even more so) when they found out Harry had been a host to an immense construct of chakra since her was born._

_End flashback)_

Everyone filed into the arena and stood in ranks and waited for the Hokage to speak. Harry saw his parents, godfather, Anko, Ibiki and the jonin sensei's lining the walls. The Hokage explained the meaning of the chunin exams and asked if anyone wished to drop out. Kabuto dropped out on some shit excuse in Harry's opinion that his head was still ringing from the Oto-nins attack and chakra exhaustion which was plausible. _Spy..._**Well done. Your observational skills are superb. Ooooh look Batty boys sensed us. Aww fuck, out of all the perverted tails WHY HER! **Groaned Kursama as he detected Matabi and Shukaku amongst the prospective chunin and with curiosity outweighing safety he extended his senses.

_**(Hmmmm, Kurama, Myself, Batty bastard Shukaku, Perverted Matabi (psycho stalker cat), Chomei Christ her host is fit, Saiken's seen better days and oh boy Kokuo's turned up as well. Chuck in Gyuki and all of us will be together. That'd be a bash we'll never forget.)**_

The screen began to roll and the first pair of names appeared on the screen.

POTTER HARRY vs YUGITO NII, two jinchuriki squaring off. _This will be interesting_ thought several jonin.


	8. Qualifications and training

**The Shadow No Kitsune **

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf **

X-X-X-X-X-X

Reviewer's Corner: **(For review responses)**

X-X-X-X-X-X

Disclaimer:

_I own none of these franchises. I don't own this idea. This story is based on the genius of Winged Seer Wolf who allowed me to use some of hi s ideas for this story._

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Chat and spells"  
_Thoughts  
_**Tailed beasts speaking  
****Jutsus  
**(Speaking is parsletongue)  
_**(Tailed beast thoughts)  
**__**(Summons speaking)**_

**Chapter VIII**

**Qualifications and training**

_**(Summons speaking)**_

Harry and Yugito entered the arena and stood in the centre with Gekko Hayate one of the few kenjutsu specialists of Konoha as proctor. "The fight goes on until one of you is either dead, knocked out, forfeits OR I call it." He finished before dissolving into a fit of coughs. "Hai!" Came the reply from both contestants, they slid into stances as Gekko raised his hand between them and called out "HAIJIME!" Before dropping his hand and vanishing in a plume of smoke.

Harry quickly replaced himself with smoke so he was at the wall with his back to it facing the smoke screen, his eyes trying to calculate the possible direction of attack. **"CAT CLAW NO JUTSU!" **Shouted Nii as she dived out of the smoke at Harry with three kunai between her knuckles.

Harry was momentarily stunned before fishing out his own kunai and managed to parry away the series of 'cat' like scratches aimed at his stomach. Nii lunged too far and Harry capitalised by grabbing, twisting her wrists and bodily throwing her across the arena floor. Nii hit the ground once then twice before landing cat like on all fours. This show of athleticism didn't go unnoticed to various jonin.

Harry smirked "Which one are you then? Ichibi? Nibi? Sanbi?" Nii stared at her opponent, his moves were so sleek and like lightning just like hers. She couldn't believe it_ How does he know about us? _**Kitten, he knows about us because he is one of us. He is actually the most hidden of us all. He was taken from us by our father's third son.** Replied Matabi, purring in delight at the thought of fighting the Shadow Nine tails, _Should we step it up a notch and combine our chakras? Like one tail? _Matabi chuckled _**(Oh how she adored her kitten)**_ A bright sapphire blue chakra cloak billowed out of Nii and quickly formed a singular tail. **Kitten if we don't kill him, I say we claim him. **Yugito sweat dropped at some of the descriptive ideas of claiming her opponent.

As the proctors looked to one another to decide to jump in the battle Harry sent out a patronus, which slightly drained him due to it being done wandlessly and nonverbally. "Don't intervene. I'll forfeit if I need to, that's when you can intervene." The jonin nodded, and settled to watch the remainder of the fight.

Harry decided to kick it up a notch, running his hands through a bunch of seals that made no sense to anyone and a very familiar set to Lily, Anko, Hana and Kakashi Harry shouted **"GENSOU NO SHIRYKUO! QUICKSILVER SHADOW STEP NO JUTSU!" **Harry's eyes shifted colour and by now had gained his fifth tomoe almost completing the second ring around his eyes. Nii stepped back when she saw his eyes because of the shock she didn't hear his second jutsu and paled when her opponent disappeared.

Meanwhile on the balcony everyone stared "That's Harry's secret technique!" Naruto exclaimed, Kakashi grinned absentmindedly "Yep. It reminds me of my sensei's signature jutsu." He could only watch in amazement as Harry materialised without a sound behind Nii and shout **"NINJA STYLE: FULL BODY INCAPACITATION NO JUTSU!" **And launched a lightning quick pinch to the pressure points in the neck dropping Nii like a stone.

"Winner...Potter Harry." Shouted Gekko from the observation deck far above the arena. The screens rolled again and the next names had emerged "Tenten vs Subaku Temari."

Tenten was girl who looked a bit like a panda with her hair in two buns, pink vest, ANBU pants and sandals. Temari was a gorgeous blonde with a skirt and armoured vest with a gigantic battle fan. _Definitely a wind user. _Several people thought. The pair of kunoichi entered the arena and Gekko began the fight.

All in all it was very quick and one sided in Temaris favour. Tenten launched her basic jutsu attacks against the wind user and they were swatted aside thus gaining one moon.

Tenten then tried a variety of angles and power of throws with shuriken and kunai only for them to have an invisible return and impale sender ticket on them. This gained her the second moon and several wind cutters in retaliation.

Finally Tenten unleashed her twin rising dragons which were two weapon scrolls not packed or crammed with weapons but OVERLOADED with weapons. They ranged from tantoes to kunai, fumashuriken and shuriken. Harry managed to make out explosive seals on the weapons. Temari unfurled the third moon and spun the fan around her causing a massive 360degree wind blade which shredded the weapons and flung Tenten into the air.

As Tenten began to fall, Temari snapped her fan shut and positioned it under the falling girl's body. **"QUICKSILVER SHADOW STEP NO JUTSU!" **Roared Harry vanishing in a column of black light and materialised on top Temari's fan catching Tenten bridal style before hopping onto the floor. "You know you should be disqualified for further maiming another kunoichi especially when the match has been called." Harry said in a quiet tone to Temari who snorted "She was weak. The weak kunoichi don't deserve the title."

During the conversation Tenten woke up and found herself in someone's arms. "Someone tell me why I'm like this?" She asked curiously. Harry smirked "I caught you after your opponent tried to break your back on her fan. Don't worry, it's gonna be dealt with on my honour."

Tenten nodded jumped out of Harry's arms but she was reeled in again and she found herself dissolving in a column of black light and back on the contestant balcony.

The next few rounds were uninteresting such as a draw between Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura and Kankuro switching with his puppet to destroy some kid who could dislocate his bones and muscles and remake them.

An interesting match was between Haku and Kiba, Haku surrounded the young Inuzuka with his trademark demonic ice mirrors and showered senbon needles causing him to pass out when they hit several pressure points. Haku snorted "Stupid boy." _Unfortunately the dog breath is quite cute in a feral way. _

Haku joined her team and after a brief group hug and congratulations everyone watched the next round of Gaara and Rock Lee. Harry winced, Rock Lee was one half of the "C.I.S.D.O.D.S.G" Clinically Insane Spandex Duo of the Dreaded Sunset Genjutsu. The half being Mait Gai, the Gentleman Beast of Konoha.

Lee launched himself forward the moment the hand dropped and his attack was swatted aside by Gaara's sand defence. Harry's eyes widened _This is not normal. Shukaku has more influence than Kursama does on a good day. _**I take it good days for me are when you're pissed off with people. Mainly the council. **_No shit partner._

Both daemon and host had a quick laugh over it, Harry winced when Rock Lee removed his weights. Those things held A LOT of chakra, Harry had been kicked by them enough times to know how much they hurt. Everyone stared as Lee dropped the weights and they gauged two ten metre deep craters in the arena floor. Lee then became a blur and landed a rain storm of blows upon the red-head jinchuriki.

"Lee, let your flames of youth explode! Open them. I allow it just this once." Lee nodded "Yosh Sensei." With that he settled on a new stance and shouted "GATE ONE: OPEN!" A breeze whipped around Gaara as the first gate opened. It intensified as Lee opened another four gates.

Lee was a path of invisible destruction, his footprints left craters in the arena and his punches sprayed blood and Gaara everywhere. It wasn't enough, even after performing the Lotus technique three times on Gaara and each time he dissolved into a sand clone it wasn't enough. Harry then snarled in anger as Gaara's sand shot out across the floor and under Lee's feet sending him to the floor.

Gaara got up, armoured form cracked, cackling dementedly **"Earth style: Desert Burial No Jutsu!" **The sand grabbed Lee's arm, foot and half of his body and then in slow deliberation Gaara formed another set of seals **"Earth style: Desert Coffin No Jutsu!" **Before anyone could move Gai had appeared in the arena "I MAIT GAI AS ROCK LEE'S SENSEI DO INTERVENE IN THIS MATCH!"

"Why didn't he use any jutsus? Why do you save him?" Asked Gaara robotically as Gai picked up Lee carefully. "He is unable to perform jutsus. He is like a son to me, he is one of my precious people." Explained Gai before leaving the room at a sprint.

Harry found the last matches distracting as nothing particularly happened, Harry really wanted to disembowel Neji along with every other hot-blooded surviving male in the competition and some of the jonin to. The reason for the genin was that Hinata was quite beautiful despite being shy and the fact that Neji tried to killer her was a crime in their eyes.

The jonin on the other hand wanted to kill Neji for his attempted assassination of the heiress of the Hyuuga clan. "Hiashi will flip a shit, if he finds out." Said one jonin but Kurenai Yuhi overheard the comment "Won't care at all actually."

The end of the competition revealed all the jinchuriki had passed along with Shikamaru, Neji and Temari. Numbers were selected and random and Harry coincidently was the first to fight against a genin by the name Utakata of Kiri who had the six tails. Naruto was paired off the Hyuuga Neji, Temari and Shikamaru and the other four jinchuriki had been paired off and Haku was involved in a three way with two of the jinchuriki.

"Everyone is dismissed, meet at the Chunin stadium in a month to begin the final round." Announced Tsunade and as one the jonin jumped down and shunshinned away with their genin teams. Harry arrived at home with Kakashi's hand on his shoulder along with Naruto. Haku stepped out of her mirror and smirked at the pair "Learn that jutsu." She commented making Naruto's eyebrow twitch and Harry's eyes to flicker from emerald green to dark forest green and back again.

Lily opened the door and without warning dragged the four shinobi inside the house. Kakashi made himself comfortable with a cup of herbal tea, _Kami he loved Lily's cooking and drinks. He had kept himself alive from when he was five until he was seven on okay food. Then Minato-sensei adopted him and He and Kushina looked after him like a son. _Kakashi snapped out of his reminiscing, released his sharingan in time to see the infamous Pan Of Doom come crashing down on Harry's head.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! YOU STUPID NOBLE DAMN CARBON COPY OF YOUR FATHER! TAKING ON OROCHIMARU OF THE SANNIN!" Lily screamed at Harry who literally cowered from the killing intent. "I'm sorry, I didn't expect a fight, I tried to get him to back off. Then when he started summoning I kinda had to fight back. Scared him pretty well." Lily grinned sadistically at that. "Mom you've got that look in your eye." Lily had the decency to blush "You know how Anko is, it rubs off on people."

Harry gulped and murmured under his breath "Bit too well on some." Lily pretended not to hear and started cooking taking the queue to leave the kitchen the new chunin finalists entered the living room where Kakashi sat them down and explained the next month. "Well done you three for progressing as far as you have. You've made me and Hana exceptionally proud, we couldn't...well I can't have asked for a much better team. For training this is what's going to happen. Naruto you are going to be training under Lord Jiraiya of the Sannin..."

Naruto looked at Kakashi like he was going to burst into tears "Why can't I train with you Kakashi sensei?" Kakashi closed his eyes "Naruto, you know you have kage level reserves. Yes I could teach you but my style doesn't suit you. I teach by theory and then demonstrating. You don't understand the theory but understand purely by doing. Jiraiya-sama has the ability to make you more powerful than I ever could." Naruto nodded.

"Haku...none of us know how to properly help you train in ninjutsu, so Lily is going to train you in the medical jutsu and your wind and water chakra natures. As for you Harry, you better brush up on your kage bunshin and get ready to learn elemental jutsu's so fast you're going to need Hyuuga surgery." Harry gulped at the thought. Those paled eyed shinobi scared the crap out of him. He could go toe-to-toe with them and beat several of them but hell they scared him. "Oh and Harry...catch." Shouted Kakashi as he tossed a scroll across the living which Harry caught too easily.

"Think of it as a congratulations of reaching the third stage present." Harry nodded and opened the scroll and his eyes widened. "A summoning contract! The WOLF SUMMONING CONTRACT!" Shouted Harry in excitement, meanwhile in the kitchen Lily was setting the table for seven when she heard Harry's shout through the wall.

Casting a stasis charm on the roast pork noodles, chicken satay and prawn toast she raced into the living room, only to find she was the last one to arrive. "What's going on?" She asked curiously. "Aunt Lily, Harry got the wolf summoning contract from Kakashi." Lily grinned madly "Harry, after dinner you are to summon the wolf boss and gain his worthiness." Harry nodded and they piled into the kitchen and sat around the big oak table (curtsy of expansion charms.)

That night everyone filed off to bed, Haku fell asleep in Naruto's old apartment whilst the two cousins fell asleep in their shared room. However as they fell asleep their dreams changed. Their mindscapes turned white and they found themselves surrounded by several genin and jonin. The one thing they all had in common was that they were all standing on familiar animals.

**Kursama, you have decided to grace us with your magnificent and sexy presence. **Purred Matabi, with her Jinchuriki lying on her back. Kursama sighed at the perverted cat, **Mattie...been here less than five minutes and already your flirting? Please have some decency. **Came the curt reply of Kursama. **We gonna party? Please say we can? Or I'm going to eat some rather delectable leaf civilians. **Cackled Shukaku. Kurama who happened to be next to Shukaku clouted the raccoon dog around the head **Please raccoon shut the fuck up. **He growled, pouting as normal Shukaku fell silent.

**Anyhow we heard rumours from the Raikage that Suna and Oto were planning to fuck up Konoha. **Stated Gyuki whilst his host just started rapping some senseless rhymes, at which everyone including the daemons sweat dropped.

After several shouting matches mainly between Gyuki, Son Goku, Chomei and Kurama about a possible attack plan. Kurama was for taking over their hosts and lay waste to the attacking force. Chomei wanted to participate in the defence under kage command whilst the other two were for slugging it out between jinchuriki and staying neutral. In the end all the jinchuriki swore to stay neutral.

The next morning, dawned dark and painful as Harry and Naruto dragged themselves from their beds, dressed and went for training. Jiraiya met Naruto on the training ground, instead of outside the bathhouses. Harry and Haku began warming up with laps and light taijutsu spars. It was seven in the morning when Kakashi and Lily turned up on the training ground to see Harry on the floor in a choke hold. "Surrender, Harry." Growled Haku.

Harry smirked pulled Haku onto him as he flipped his lower back and legs over Haku and wrapped his legs around her throat. "Surrender Haku." Haku felt her air being cut off and hit Harry's leg three times indicating she surrendered. Kakashi clapped and the pair of genin jumped to their feet.

After details of their training programme it started. Harry and Kakashi moved deeper on the training ground, when they had reached deep enough the scare crowed sensei turned to his student. "Harry make 200 Kage Bunshins and I'm going to make four." Harry nodded and Kakashi and he formed the ram sign and shouted together. **"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" **

The whole area was suddenly filled with Harry and Kakashi clones. "I want 40 Harry clones per one of me and one group is going to learn basic Lightning jutsu the Bolt throw. Another 40 are going to learn the Earth technique Hiding like a mole and double suicide decapitation technique. Another 80 are going to learn Water style: Water bullet and Wind style: Drilling air bullet and the last lot are learning Fire style: Phoenix flower no jutsu."

The 200 Harry clones set about learning the new jutsu whilst Kakashi showed Harry water walking. "Water walking is just like tree climbing except it's a lot harder. As water is constantly moving, you must channel chakra into your feet and spread it evenly over the surface of water you are standing on. Too little and you shall fall in, too much and you get blasted off." Harry nodded and surged out onto the water, after five paces he collapsed into the water.

One week passed and Harry's eyes now had tomoe's representing daemonic, shadow, wind, lightning, earth, water and fire. Harry mastered water walking on his eighth day of training under Kakashi. Now Kakashi had helped Harry in sweat, blood, tears and bruises increase his arsenal of techniques and chakra control. Now Harry knelt on the ground with one foot flat on the ground with his head bowed left hand clutching his right hand wrist, he grunted and stood up. "Let's try this again."

Harry formed his hand signs of **dragon, tiger, dragon, rat, snake **and launched his hand out and formed a grip like one would throw a disk and growled. **"Fire style: Shredding disk no jutsu!" **A crimson disk of chakra emerged and took form of a discus with razor sharp blades on it. Harry spun and launched it at the tree log in the ground.

The log split in half and caught fire as it was launched into the air. Harry formed more hand signs **Ox, ram, rabbit "Lightning style: Buck shot no jutsu!" **Harry took a deep breath and exhaled sharply spitting out at least 50 small spheres of electricity which shredded one half of the falling lump of wood.

Harry cupped his hands like he was catching a ball slammed his hands into his hip and began to funnel water chakra into them. A ball of chakra formed with a small transparent ring of energy around it. Beginning to feel the strain on his chakra he growled out **"Water style: Concrete water beam no jutsu!" **The beam of concentrated chakra shot out of his hands obliterating the second piece of falling wood.

Harry now filled with determination formed more hand signs, raised his foot and shouted **"Earth style: Fault rupture no jutsu!" **Harry slammed his foot down and forced his chakra forward and the result was spectacular. The ground shredded itself apart like it was in a blender, Harry raised and crossed his arms and flung them apart and shouted **"Earth style: Debris launcher no jutsu! **Several chunks of earth launched themselves from the revealed earth.

Harry decided to finish with his last technique, concentrating his chakra into his arms, the chakra began to spin **"Wind style: Geiger drill charge!" **Harry surged forward his chakra spinning and lightning fast speeds and he punched two trees. His chakra discharged itself through his arms and into the tree and carried on going. After drilling and annihilating several trees, Harry released the technique. "Five new elemental techniques success." He murmured before opening his summoning scroll and lunch pack.

Harry unpacked Dango and red bean sauce and several plates of chicken satay and salt and pepper squid. After eating his lunch Harry unfurled the wolf contract and to his surprise the contract was bare. After biting his thumb and writing his name in blood alongside his hand print he formed the hand signs and shouted **"KUYCHIOSE NO JUTSU!"**

In a ploom of smoke billowed out from the scroll and there in front of Harry was the largest wolf he had ever seen. _**"WHO SUMMONS THE MIGHTY AND GALLANT LEMAN LEADER OF THE WOLFPACK AND BOSS OF THE HOWLING MOUNTAINS!"**_He howled for the world to hear. Harry coughed and knelt to the wolf boss. "I summoned you Leman-Sama!" Leman stared at the boy in front of him. _**"You summoned me?" **_Harry nodded and Leman let a howling laugh.

"_**You have the spirit of a wolf young pup. I like that, so I LEMAN WOLF BOSS grant you permission to summon my brethren and sisters to your aide. We'll bring you to the Howling Pass at some point in the future to learn the arts of Wolf Senjutsu or Wolf Sage Arts. Farewell young pup my the power of Fenris be with you. Oh and take this summoning tattoo as recognition to your talents and our acceptance." **_Then the wolf boss raised his mighty paws and flashed through a series of wolf seals and boomed _**"Summoning tattoo transference no jutsu!" **_Leman slammed his paw onto Harry's arm and an ancient tribilistic kanji appeared on his forearm and in a puff of smoke Leman disappeared.

Harry let out a shaky breath before packing his stuff up and running home. Harry was a rocket blazing over the roofs and kicking off the walls as he shot home. Thankfully Sirius had opened the door just as Harry hurtled into the house. Unfortunately Lily had just mopped the floor. Harry landed, skidded and slammed and vaulted over the kitchen table and slid into the wall wheezing and panting. "Ouch..." He grunted.

Lily stared at her son before smirking "Serves you right for running at high speeds." Lily helped her son to her feet and she noticed something on his arm. "What's that on your arm?" She asked, without letting Harry explain she yanked the arm of his shirt up and the summoning tattoo was revealed. "YOU GOT A TATTOO! HAD COULD YOU BE SO THOUGHTLESS!" She screamed at him, Harry smirked and bit his thumb **"KUYCHIOSE NO JUTSU!" **Harry smeared the blood on the tattoo and slammed his palm into the ground a small wolf pup appeared. _**"'Sup boss." **_It said before Harry banished it back to the wolf realm. Lily stared and hugged her son.

"My son is wolf summoner." She cried into his shoulder, Harry smirked "Mom...I'm the shodaime wolf summoner." At that Lily walked over to the shelf and pulled out a sake bottle and handed it to Harry, who opened it and took a swig from the bottle and preceded to hand it back to her.

Within fifteen minutes Harry and Lily both finished the first bottle of sake, when Sirius and James came in from training their new genin teams. Sirius pulled out his wallet, grabbed Harry and pulled him and Naruto out of the house.

Half an hour later James, Sirius, Naruto, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko, Ibiki and several other jonin were lying half paralytic in a bar run by both civilians and shinobi. Harry on the other hand was relatively shitfaced but was still standing. He'd only had twenty and a bit bottles of sake but had paced himself compared to the rest. Groaning and forking out his wallet he hired several dozen civilians to pick up the various bodies of his friends, family and superiors and carried them to someone's house.

In the end the results were like this, Naruto, Sirius and James safe and sound at home. Ibiki was sprawled on Anko's sofa whilst Anko was in her bed. Tsunade and Shizune were sprawled in the hokages office. Kakashi and managed to land himself home safe and sound. Whilst several Akimichis had been dumped outside their compound, Harry got home, tripped over someone's shoe and landed facedown in his bed, unbeknownst to him that Haku had joined him.

(A/N: Here we are. Due to a reader pointing out some plotholes this story is on hiatus up to a month maybe more. Don't be surprised if you recieve updates and nothing has changed because my beta and I are going through a major overhaul on the story. Merry christmas and a happy new year)


	9. Surprises, a Nine vs Six, Dead last vs P

**The Shadow No Kitsune **

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf **

X-X-X-X-X-X

Reviewer's Corner: **(For review responses)**

X-X-X-X-X-X

Disclaimer:

_I own none of these franchises. I don't own this idea. This story is based on the genius of Winged Seer Wolf who allowed me to use some of hi s ideas for this story._

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Chat and spells"  
_Thoughts  
_**Tailed beasts speaking  
****Jutsus  
**(Speaking is parsletongue)  
_**(Tailed beast thoughts)  
**__**(Summons speaking)**_

X-X-X-X-X-X

**Chapter VIIII**

**Surprises, a Nine vs Six and Dead last vs Prodigy**

"HARRY! HAKU! GET UP! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Shouted Lily through the door of Harry's bedroom, Harry grunted and rolled over, his arm hit flesh. His eyes opened as did the other occupant of his bed. Emerald green gazed into icy blue.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH!" Screamed both occupants of the bed. Harry and Haku dived out of the bed and hastily got dressed, Harry merely clad in boxers and Haku in a bra and panties. "HARRY WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?!" Screamed Haku as she hastily got dressed with Harry's eyes closed.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!" Shouted Harry as he pulled on his mesh shirt and pants. "I got wasted on Sake with your mother and she let me crash the night." Replied Haku grimly rubbing her temples with three fingers. Harry doing the same thing looked at his clock. "Haku, we have five minutes to get to the arena."

Scarfing down breakfast, grabbing kunai, shuriken belts and scrolls Harry and Haku dived out the house over the banisters of the apartment, hit the ground, rolled and set off at a dead sprint for the arena. Harry saw they were not going to make it and grabbed Haku, pulled her close and spun them both and in a sharp bang that destroyed a nearby window they dissaperated.

Genma stared at the assembled shinobi "We seem to be..." He started to say when a deafening bang resonated throughout the arena startling everyone and getting the feudal lords to look into the arena. Harry and Haku stood in the arena arms around each other in a friendly embrace. They quickly stepped apart and Haku received her two belts of kunai and shuriken.

As Genma quickly explained the rules, he pulled out a piece of paper with everyone's name and tables that they would fight in. Harry groaned he would either have to fight a Byakugan or his cousin. Why couldn't he have three jinchuriki that he was unfamiliar with.

"Will Harry Potter and Utakata of Kira please remain." The other genin filed off to the waiting stands overlooking the arena but below the stands for the onlookers. "Towards the centre." Commanded Genma both genin did so "READY!" both genin took their stances. "HAIJIME!" Shouted Genma whilst jumping backwards. Harry immediately jumped backwards in order to gain some space on the kiri-nin.

However it seemed to play in Utakata's hands as he pulled out what appeared to be a bubble blower. **"Water style: Prison trapping bubbles!" **Declared Utakata without using hand signs he twirled the bubble blower and out of it shot thirteen bubbles which with speed that surprised Harry sped towards him rapidly.

Harry dodged, ducked and dived under the balloons. "You're good." Utakata grinned "As are you...at dodging? Leaf speciality?" Harry grinned demonically **"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" **twenty Harry's burst into existence "Meet my clones." The original declared _All right you lot, some of you distract him whilst the rest of you place those seals on him and around the arena. _He mentally commanded getting various nods from his clones.

Meanwhile up in the stands the chunin watching eyes widened at the emergence of such a vast amount of solid clones. "This kid is good." Murmured Izumo to Kotetsu the two of them were one of the most effective pairs of gate guards for Konoha. Kotetsu grinned "I've heard he's been recommended for chunin by ANBU and Anko-san due to taking on a holding off albeit badly Orochimaru-Sannin." He whispered back causing Izumo to choke on his syrup he was drinking.

Back in the arena Harry charged forward _Genso No Shiryoku _He thought and his hands flashed through a set of fire affinitied signs **"FIRE STYLE: SHREDDING DISK!" **Harry held his left hand out like he was holding a fuma-shuriken and everyone saw a ball fire emerge and stretch out into a buzz saw like disk which began to rotate emitting a screech. Harry's clones had rushed in as well causing Utakata to use his **Water style: Disintegration bubble **technique. Harry slid under the genin and kicked up into the air and launched the spinning disk at the surprised genin.

Utakata dodged the disk but not without receiving a burn to the shoulder. "You...brat. I'm going to get you for that." He spun around but Harry wasn't there, then he heard the voice that was getting on his nerves. **"Lightning style: Buck shot no jutsu!" **Utakata looked up and his eyes widened as thirty or forty fist sized lightning orbs came pelting towards him. Utakata dodged, reflected and inevitably had to take some of the shots which overloaded his nervous system with around 30'000volts of electricity. **"Earth style: Fault rupture no jutsu!" **

Harry landed like a cat and slammed his hands into the ground like he would when he summoned his wolves. The jutsu had two abilities, the first was cracking open the ground like an egg and also show weaknesses in the ground and where it was ill advised to build important structures. The ground split like an egg revealing sets of loose jagged rocks "This buildings on a fault pocket. Not safe at all." Harry murmured as he formed two more signs **"Earth style: Debris launcher no jutsu!" **

As if by magic several of the spikes wriggled free of the ground and hurled themselves at Utakata. **"Water style: Corrosion bubble no jutsu!" **Fire beats Wind, Wind beats Lightning, Lightning beats Earth, Earth beats Water and Water beats Fire. However acid is a combination of water and wind and combined destroyed the oncoming projectiles. Harry opened his eyes which he had closed for the duration of that combo and revealed his elemental eyes to Utakata who involuntarily stepped back.

**Utakata...now would be a good time to stop playing with your bubbles and let me out. **_Why Rokubi? _**It's Saiken little one, you should let me out because this guy carries Kurai and will turn you to kibble. **_All right Saiken let's show him our joint strength._

**Kit...Saiken is coming out to play. **Kurai murmured in Harry's mind sending him to his knees. _Too loud...way too loud. What are you suggesting? Forfeit? Turn him to kibble? _**Not my fault you got royally pissed last night. Though your mom should have told you. **_What are you chatting about Kurai? Let's squish the slug and you can fill me in. _Kurai smirked and let out his chakra as Saiken did the same.

Both jinchuriki were panting slightly, Harry's knees buckled and retched and threw the contents of his stomach onto the arena floor. "Give up kid." Said Utakata as he charged forward "**Combination jutsu: Saiken one tail acid bubble blast."**A condensed stream of bubbles screamed across the arena Harry panted and mumbled **"Medical art: Vomit wall no jutsu." **He gasped hoarsely and sluggishly and just in time. The freshly made sick sprang up in front of him and managed to shield him from the acid bubbles.

Harry stared at the recently demolished sick wall and closed his eyes _Now Kurai would be nice for some chakra. _Kurai grinned and eased one tails worth of chakra into Harry who immediately surged forward with what seemed to the audience as a wild uncoordinated punch.

Then Harry vanished in pillar of light and reappeared behind Utakata, who spun around madly but Harry was already gone and reappeared on the farside of the arena. Jumping up into the air bringing himself level with the four kages present Raikage, Hokage, Kazekage and Mizukage he saluted them and bit his thumb. **"Kuchiyose No Jutsu: Kubikiribocho!" **The massive blade materialised in his hand. "Gift of the Demon in the Mist."

Utakata tracked Harry up in the air until he lost him in the sunlight. Harry quickly dissaperated from the sunlight into the trees behind Utakata before settling into a Zanbatou opening stance and cupping his hands to his hip and funnelled chakra into them. **"Suiton style: Concrete water beam!" **The beam of fast moving water fused with one tail of Kurai's chakra slammed into Utakata driving him into the wall and unconscious.

Genma quickly stepped in and called the match and the crowd screamed in jubilation at the power Harry brought to bear on the jinchuriki.

"The next match Hyuuga Neji vs Uzumaki Naruto." Genma called out. Neji and Naruto entered the arena. Neji in a calm and collected manner whilst Naruto appeared in a Shunshin. "Are you ready to face your destiny as a loser?" Neji asked mockingly to Naruto who merely scowled in reply "Says the one who tried to kill his cousin because she was main family and he was branch family."

Neji shrugged off the insult but inside he was seething at the blondes insults. "I am a reader of fate and destiny. Your fate is to fall here and you shall never become Hokage." Naruto charged forward with his hands in the ram sign **"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" **He called as several copies materialised around him and they charged Neji.

Harry stared at Naruto "You better know what you're doing. Idiot charging Hyuugas is handing them a kick-my-ass-invitation." He murmured as he saw two Hyuugas sitting in the stands next to him. "Pay attention Hanabi, never before has a branch member had such thick Hyuuga blood." Commanded Hiashi to his daughter and together they activated their byakugan.

Neji felt the stares of the Hyuugas "You know nothing of my pain." He said as methodically banished the Naruto clones, Naruto scoffed as he pulled out a kunai and launched it at the white eyed child "Talk to me about it. Meanwhile **KAGE KUNAI NO JUTSU!" **Neji smirked "The curse represents a mark of the bird in a cage… It is… the symbol of being tied down to an inescapable destiny." He explained as he removed his headband. He noticed the mass of kunai "You've made me reveal my trump card. **EIGHT TRIGRAM PALMS REVOLVING HEAVEN!" **Neji channeled his chakra into all of his tenketsus and spun himself forming an orb of pure blue chakra. Shocking everyone especially the Hyuuga main branch. _If only Neji was born in the main branch it's over now I can't do the revolving heaven more than once. _Thought Hiashi as his nephew deflected the kunai.

Naruto grinned and summoned his clones but this time they pulled out a mixture of kunai and shuriken. "It's not over yet." And the mass of Naruto's except for two surged forward, Neji shook his head "Don't you get it? You cannot beat me. Accept your fate." He exclaimed as he swatted the clones aside. **"KAGE SHURIKEN KUNAI NO JUTSU!" **He heard and his eyes widened as even more kunai and shuriken pelted towards him. **"EIGHT TRIGRAM PALMS REVOLVING HEAVEN!" **Again the dome went up and again the kunai and shuriken bounced off.

Hiashi and Hanabi were amazed at Neji's chakra reserves but then they winced as Naruto stepped into his strike range. "Game over. In my field of divination** EIGHT TRIGRAM 64 PALMS!" **He cried as he hit Naruto "Twice, four times, eight times, sixteen times, thirty two times, sixty-four times." The final attack smashed Naruto onto his back and coughing up blood. "Proctor call the match as I am about to kill him."

Naruto panicked at the loss of his chakra _This is it, time to use my training Ero-sennin to good use. _Delving into his mind he pulled on the fox's chakra and let it flow around his body. As the aura emerged around Naruto, Neji stepped backwards "What is this? How can he do this?" He gasped as Naruto got to his feet and cupped his hands "Time for me to show you MY technique." With that he funneled his chakra into an orb shape that spun clockwise and added even more forcing the internal chakra to surge counter-clockwise, up in the stands Tsunade and Jiraiya looked down in interest whilst Jiraiya grinned "Well done gaki...You've done it."

Harry smirked and turned to the Hyuugas "Say hello to my uncles signature. HIT HIM HARD NARUTO!"He finished with a roar. Naruto grinned and mentally shouted _NOW! _The ground erupted as Naruto shot out of the ground and hit Neji in the chin. **"RASENGAN!" **Neji could do nothing but stare as the orb of chakra blasted him off his feet. Genma jumped in and ended the match considering he had witnessed the destruction of the Rasengan under his time as bodyguard to the Yondaime Hokage.

Harry hit the air with his fist and vanished up into the stands to join Hana and his parents to watch the rest of the matches. As the next match between the Chomei and Gokuo jinchuriki began Lily turned to Harry and Naruto and grinned madly "I know this is a bad place to tell you but I'm pregnant." Harry's eyes widened as Naruto fainted. "What? Pregnant as in...I'm going to have a younger sibling." James nodded "More like siblings." With that Harry fainted.

Meanwhile in the stands the Kazekage formed a hand sign deep beneath his robes which did not go un-noticed by the hokage. "Sorry Tsunade-Hime but this must be done." He said and the genjutsu took effect...


	10. Invasion, Shinigami and an Old Monkey

**The Shadow No Kitsune  
By: Darksider82  
Beta: Winged Seer Wolf  
**

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Reviewer's Corner: (For review responses)  
**

**X-X-X-X-X-X  
**

**Disclaimer:  
I own none of these franchises. I don't own this idea. This story is based on the genius of Winged Seer Wolf who allowed me to use some of hi s ideas for this story.  
**

**X-X-X-X-X-X  
**

"Chat and spells"  
_Thoughts_  
**Tailed beasts speaking**  
**Jutsus**  
(Speaking is parsletongue)  
_**(Tailed beast thoughts)**_  
_**(Summons speaking)**_

**Chapter X  
Invasion, Shinigami and an Old Monkey  
**

Then the world exploded into feathers, as they drifted down shinobi and civilian alike slumped forwards and fell asleep. Kakashi and Gai detected the genjutsu and dispelled it with no problem shortly followed by Sakura.

Over in the family stands James broke the genjutsu by flaring his chakra and woke Harry with a sharp wrap on the forehead. Harry woke up in time to see seven Otogakure-nin charging towards themKubikiribocho. he paused in his swinging of the large sword as the Oto nins charged forward. 'Game over.' Harry thought as he charged forward.

Harry jumped over Hana and Tsume Inuzuka who were shrugging off the effects of the genjutsu. Harry lunged forward with a one handed swing of his sword and two sound nins were cut in half in a shower of blood and guts. "Fire style: Dragons breath no jutsu!" Harry shouted before spewing a gout of white hot flame from his mouth claiming two more enemy nin. "FANG ROTATING FANG!" Harry heard from behind him and he chucked himself to the floor as Hana zoomed over his head disembowelling two nins in one go with Tsume destroying the last two with a Inuzuka secret technique.

The Kazekage whipped off his disguise revealing himself as Orochimaru startling the Mizukage and the Raikage "I must say Tsunade-hime, I never expected you to get the infamous Raikage and Mizukage to attend. Kukukuku." Said Orochimaru with a demented grin.

However blissfully unaware of what was happening in Konoha, an old man trekked his way back to his wonderful home. This man was short with a slender build with a travelling stick in one hand and long grey which was once a splendid white travelling cloak atop of his armour which he adorned with habit, and a small smoothbore mahogany pipe in his mouth which had been handcrafted for him by his once favorite student who had turned traitor. This man was feared and respected in the shinobi world, he was known as the twice Hokage to the people of Konohagakure and to his enemies the Shinobi no Kami or better yet the Professor his name was Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Hiruzen made to the top of the hill from where he could see the gates of Konoha. He had been enjoying his nice long retirement ever since Senju Tsunade one of his proudest triumphs had taken his place. As he gazed at Konoha he could see smoke. If there's smoke then where is the fire? What is going on in my precious Konoha? Then it hit him, the cold sensation the embers of the Will Of Fire bloomed again into an inferno. Someone's attacked MY HOME! I may not be Hokage but I'm still a Shinobi.

Hiruzen funnelled chakra into his legs and charged towards the gates of Konoha. Izumo and Kotetsu two of the eternal chunin gate guards had just dispatched the last of the Suna-nins attacking their fortifications when they saw an old man running towards them. "HALT! SANDAIME-SAMA!" They cried out as they knelt in respect to the old Hokage. "What is happening in Konoha?" Hiruzen snapped.

"Invasion...Suna and Oto. Orochimaru brains behind operation. Holding from this gate." Izumo explained in short sentences, Hiruzen nodded "You two are my temporary bodyguards. Yes you're Chunin but I'll see to it you become Tokubetsu jonin for your services." They nodded and jumped out of the guard tower and fell into stride alongside the ex-Hokage.

The three shinobi jumped from building to building, Hiruzen was impressed at the seamless teamwork the two chunin had with Izumo incapacitating five enemy nins with his syrup binding jutsu and Kotetsu cleanly decapitating them with his Kunai and Chain.

Harry looked at his parents who nodded at him to go and assist the kages. Naruto, Sakura, Kai and Shikamaru took off after Gaara and his siblings unknown that Shino was after them. Meanwhile all across town savage skirmishes took place between Oto and Suna vs Konoha nins. Hayate Gekko and Yuuago Uzuki stood back to back katana's outstretched. Hayate squeezed Yuuago's hand as the signal the pair jumped forward. "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" They shouted together as they charged the twelve enemy nins. "LEAF STYLE: DANCE OF THE CRESCENT MOON!" They shouted as the eight Yuuago's and Hayate's sliced their way through the Oto and Suna nins.

Harry jumped across the rooftops before pulling out three tri-pronged kunai I hope uncle likes this technique. He thought as he launched them spinning through the air towards the kages. "KAGE KUNAI NO JUTSU!" Harry shouted as the three kunai became thirty and clattered onto a nearby roof top but two landed in Jiraiya's hands Hiarashin kunai He thought as he chucked one to Tsunade.

The Raikage and Mizukage had disappeared the moment Orochimaru had appeared and rematerialised in the streets of Konoha rallying their genin teams that had participated and began beating back the hordes of Suna and Oto nin. "Only one more to come until my party invites are complete. Kukukukuku." Then an old voice was heard "I thought you were behind this Orochimaru-kun."

Orochimaru spun around and their clad in battle armour stood the one man he feared slightly. "Sarutobi-Sensei." He gasped. Jiraiya grinned and pressed the kunai. With his sensei here, Orochimaru would be easy pickings.

As the toad-Sannin squeezed the kunai he had plucked out of the air, he placed chakra in them and a pillar of light emerged on the balcony.

Sitting on the balcony was a boy about fifteen and smirking "Summon me? Jiraiya-san?..." He looked at Orochimaru "I'm Harry Potter..." Jiraiya grinned at Harry's statement.

Harry looked at Orochimaru "That's the infamous Orochimaru? Looks like a snake faced paedophile who likes little boys from what information I've found out. I thought you'd be more evil looking."

Orochimaru snarled in anger "I'm going to flay you alive." Harry grinned sardonically "Or what? Bite me? You tried already it failed." Orochimaru snarled at the boy and jumped backwards as four Oto nins jumped to his defence.

The four nins removed their disguises and declared themselves the sound four. Orochimaru's personal bodyguards and sealing team, one was a girl, one looked like a rogue Akamichi, One looked like his father had bedded a spider and the other had an evil growth at the back of his neck which Harry thought looked suspiciously like a head.

Suddenly the ninjas jumped to the four corners of the rooftop surrounding Harry, the two loyal Sannin and the former Hokage. Harry glanced at his companions and cracked his shoulders "Can you buy me twenty seconds?" Tsunade nodded grimly and launched herself at her former comrade.

Hiruzen and Jiraiya hung back to hold of Orochimaru, Harry took the time to enter a battle stance with his legs apart, bent at the knees side on with his hands in fists. With that he began to concentrate, it happened slowly at first but sure enough Harry's chakra began to swirl around him. "STATE OF AWAKENING ONE: OPEN!" A pale blue aura swirled around Harry's body.

Harry grinned "Now then Orochimaru...Where was I? Oh yeah..." With that Harry vanished in pure speed as he launched himself at Orochimaru at blinding speeds and lashed out with a punch which was deflected. Harry and Orochimaru engaged in another taijutsu fight but this time Harry knew that, Orochimaru knew that, He Harry was seriously outmatched. "Fire style: Shredding disk no jutsu!" Harry said slinging the burning disk towards the snake Sannin.

"Kukukukuku, what an interesting technique." The snake/man said as he bent matrix style out of the way. Disgusting. Harry felt himself thrown to the floor as Hiruzen and Jiraiya lept into the fray. "You have shown qualities of a Chunin young one." Called Hiruzen as he launched a Fire dragon technique.

Orochimaru disintegrated into a mudclone and the original emerged from the floor behind Harry. "Here's a little gift." He said quietly only to find himself biting a clone.

"That's a fucking decoy. STATE OF AWAKENING TWO: Determination!" The aura became darker in colour and Harry's hair began to stand up right looking like a giant lightning rod. "LIGHTNING STYLE: BUCKSHOT!" Harry shouted before exhaling close to three hundred electricity balls at the traitorous shinobi.

Orochimaru was salivating at the raw power Harry was secreting "You will make a fine minion. Won't you join me you could be great?" He questioned the words rolling off his tongue like honey.

"At the cost of my sanity and well being? No thanks." Harry snapped back before slamming his palm into the floor and Kubikiribocho materialised in his hand. Orochimaru smirked and began a series of hand seals that Harry recognised as death seals and a summoning jutsu.

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU: IMPURE WORLD RESSURECTION!" Shouted Orochimaru and four coffins emerged in front of him. Hiruzen flung the kunai and shouted "KAGE KUNAI NO JUTSU!" As soon as the kunai formed Orochimaru scrolled through another set of seals "KUCCHIYOSE NO JUTSU! TRIPLE RASHOMON!" Three gates materialised in front of the Sannin, Genin and former Hokage.

"Allow me to introduce my guests of honour. Kukukuku." Giggled the snake-Sannin, He giggled even more as the four coffins opened and three figures stepped forward and even Harry couldn't help but stare. The first two figures were of similar build and wore identical armour except one was in blue and had a Happuri style faceguard. "Kami...What have you done Orochimaru?" Rumbled Harry his voice merging with Kurai's. (AN: Read Kurai wherever Kursama is written)

"I see you recognise two of my guests!" Giggled Orochimaru perversely "I'm pretty sure my parents will forgive me for this AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry bellowed thrusting his magic through his cloth woven wand/gauntlet. Orochimaru literally had to dive out of the way of the killing curse.

Harry allowed himself a quick glance at the two other corpses and his chakra flared and pulsed as he recognised his Aunt and Uncle. "STATE OF AWAKENING TWO AND THREE: GRIT AND DETERMINATION!" Harry's aura fluctuated again and turned bright red as his hair turned red and got even messier than before. Orochimaru quaked slightly at the massive amount of Killer Intent (AN: KI) the boy was letting off. Thinking quickly he jabbed four kunai into his puppets heads and watched as they came to life.

Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki looked forward and locked eyes with a genin who stared coldly back. "Uncle...Aunt...Forgive me for what I'm about to do." And He vanished in a blur of speed and reappeared in front of the forth Hokage and launched a devastating left hook, which was blocked. Minato pulled out a familiar tri-pronged kunai and together Harry and the Yellow Flash clashed in blurs of black and yellow.  
Harry knew that he was out of his depth the moment his Aunt and Uncle had appeared on the battlefield. His eyes began to burn as he began to mold wind and fire natured chakra together "INFERNO RELEASE: INFERNO FLAME DRAGON!"

Harry inhaled deeply and exhaled sharply and the wind and fire dragons that emerged from his one exhalation combined enlargening it to gargantuan proportions as it sped towards his Uncle. Minato's eyes widened as the massive dragon bore down on him and he vanished. Harry spun around only just pulling Kubikiribocho into a defensive swipe knocking Minato away unknown to Harry he had been tagged.

"Game over nephew. You fought well." Minato said as he materialised at Harry's elbow. Harry jumped back as Minato surged forward, Harry dodged the kunai but he noticed to late that the kunai was a diversion. "RASENGAN!" Shouted Minato and slammed the ball of swirling chakra into the teenagers stomach.

Jiraiya charged towards his wayward students and showed them the true meaning of being a Sannin. Despite Minato and Kushina's prowesses of being a former Hokage and an ex-ANBU captain, they had very few opportunities to attack their former sensei as the toad-sage went out all guns blazing with earth, wind and fire jutsu's that Harry had never seen before.

Then something whizzed across Harry's vision, concentrating on it after diving out of the way of a water dragon attack from the Nidaime Hokage. Seems Aunt and Uncle have extra jutsu's on them to keep them attacking the village.

Good Analyse, I'd suggest a tailed beast roar...but considering you need them alive, I suggest a double KI attack with you in your fifth awakened state. Murmured Kurai from his subconscious, Harry nodded and focused his magic "Forth state of awakening: Damnation. Fifth state: Ascension!"  
Harry growled as his hair extended the length of Jiraiya's and his chakra levels plummeted at my breaking point. Can't go further and be effective. I hope this works. He thought as he surged forward and physically tackled Kushina to the ground and funnelling his and Kurai's KI into his eyes he forced it through his Aunt's.

Where am I? I was in Shinigamis stomach! Where is my Kushina desperately "Aunt Kushina. Hello." She heard her head snapped around saw an almost carbon copy of Minato except he was paler and had black messy hair which extended all the way down his back. "Naruto?" She asked curiously. The boy laughed "Nah...I'm Harry. Your nephew."

Kushina nodded "I'm not following." Harry nodded "Let's save the forth and put snake face and the Senju brothers back where they came from." Kushina stood up and her hand blazed through several seals and shouted "UZUMAKI STYLE: CHAKRA RESTRAINTS NO JUTSU!" Several chains leapt from her fingers ensnaring Minato. "Take that Minato-kun Dattebane." Harry surged forward one tail of Kurai emerging "COMBINATION JUTSU: JINCHURIKI KILLER INTENT RELEASE!" The mass KI released smashed into Minato and like the controlling jutsus on Kushina shattered.

Not going into detail, Minato quickly allied himself with the Sannin, Hiruzen and Harry. Harry quickly powered down and sank to his knees as Kurai removed his chakra from him. "Harry-kun are you okay dattebane?" Asked Kushina worriedly. Harry grunted "Exhaustion. Five awakened states, Inferno technique, several fire and lightning jutsu and summoning my sword does that. States of awakening are similar to the celestial gates but without the death...but it does double your chances of going comatose."

Hiruzen dodged back from the Senju brothers "Kuchiyose no jutsu: Monkey King Emna!" Suddenly a gianormous ape materialised "Time you're going to correct your mistakes Sarutobi?" The sandaime nodded reluctantly, "My greatest regret was letting him live."

Emna nodded and transformed into a staff as Orochimaru paled, Tsunade jumped off Orochimaru and attacked her grandfather and granduncle with ferocity that a senju was known for. Jiraiya and Minato assisted her leaving Kushina to guard the prone form of Harry as he tried to gather his chakra.

Hiruzen was panting, no matter what he and Emna did to Orochimaru the pale Sannin just shrugged it off. "GENJUTSU: PERSVASION DARKNESS!" The entire battleground descended into darkness as the ultimate genjutsu of the nidaime hokage took effect.

Hiruzen concentrated on his dwindling remains of chakra and declared "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Two more Sarutobi's emerged, Emna growled in frustration "What are you doing?" then the monkey kings eyes widened "NO. Hiruzen...DON'T!" Hiruzen didn't listen to his summon and formed several handsigns. "Harry...look after the monkey contract and give it to Konoharmaru when he is ready. Sealing technique: Dead Demon Consuming Seal!"

Silence fell upon the darkened battle ground as the three Sarutobi's lunged and grabbed the Shodaime, Nidaime and Orochimaru by the shoulders. Harry's scar split open as he felt the appearance of the Shinigami, Harry could only stare as the Shinigami slowly pulled out Orochirmaru's soul and the essences of the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokages.

Orochimaru gasped as his soul was sucked and managed to break free but not before Shinigami had drained enough of his soul to make his arms useless. "SOUND FOUR, WE ARE OUT OF HERE!" He shouted before vanishing in a plume of smoke and the faint sound of musical notes.

All across the city sound and sand ninja stopped fighting and began to flee. Sirius, James and Lily rushed to the rooftop where Harry had vanished to find him in another redhead's arms, with the legendary forth hokage. Not breaking stride they headed for the hospital to ensue Harry's survival. On the way to the hospital they rendezvoused with Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Shino and Asuma who reported that Naruto had beaten the Shukaku in one on one combat and had become the latest toad summoner.


	11. Promotions, Shinigami warning and beginn

**The Shadow No Kitsune **

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf **

X-X-X-X-X-X

Reviewer's Corner: **(For review responses)**

X-X-X-X-X-X

Disclaimer:

_I own none of these franchises. I don't own this idea. This story is based on the genius of Winged Seer Wolf who allowed me to use some of hi s ideas for this story._

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Chat and spells"  
_Thoughts  
_**Tailed beasts speaking  
****Jutsus  
**(Speaking is parsletongue)  
_**(Tailed beast thoughts)  
**__**(Summons speaking)**_

**Chapter XI**

**Promotions, Shinigami warning and beginning to fulfil a bargain.**

It was several days after the invasion of Konohagakure that Harry, Shikamaru, Izumo and Kotetsu were summoned to the Hokage's office. Tsunade sat in full ceremonial garb adorned with the hat. On the middle of the table sat four flak jackets two on top of the other surrounded by the killer of Hokage's the paperwork.

This paperwork Tsunade was convinced was the same amount her grandfather dumped on her granduncle who then proceeded to dump it onto her sensei. Then her sensei dumped it onto Namikaze Minato who through an unknown jutsu managed to conquer the paperwork but not defeat it.

Then shit hit the fan with the forth dying and the third getting saddled with the paperwork and hokage duties and now she had the role. "Kami damned this insufferable paperwork." Tsunade grumbled as she shifted the paperwork around her desk. The door opened as did the window and through the window came Izumo and Harry and through the door entered Kotetsu and Shikamaru.

Harry looked like he had just jumped out of the shower as his hair was evidently soaked. Shikamaru just looked bored and unconcerned _fucking lazy but utterly brilliant Nara's _thought Tsunade. Kotetsu and Izumo just looked tired as they appeared to have just come off night duty.

"Thank you for coming so quickly. In light of the most recent events of the chunin exams and the invasion, myself and the elders have warranted you four for promotion." Shikamaru groaned, Harry grinned and Izumo and Kotetsu hive fived each other.

"In recognition for analytical planning, common sense and knowing your limits, I, Tsunade Senju of the Legendary Sannin award you Nara Shikamaru the rank of Chunin." Harry couldn't help but laugh at Shikamaru's whine about the promotion.

"For planning, sheer power, determination and willing to do whatever little he could against a Sannin and unwilling to let the Hokage die. I, Tsunade Senju of the Legendary Sannin award you Potter Harry the rank of Chunin. My first order is for you to have a thorough psyche evaluation from Morino Ibiki and Yamanka Inoichi." Harry saluted "As you wish Hokage-Sama."

With a sharp turn Harry dissaperated out with a crack. Tsunade grinned at the envious looks on Izumo's and Kotetsu's faces "For becoming bodyguards in a fire fight where no ANBU ranked bodyguards were available and by personal recognition by Sarutobi-sensei the late sandaime Hokage I, Tsunade Senju of the Legendary Sannin promote you both to Tokubetsu jonin."

The former eternal chunin bodyguards grinned and strapped on their new vests. "The pair of you are required to build up on your jutsu abilities and affinities ASAP." The two new tokubetsu jounin's nodded and disappeared in two shunshin's.

"I need a drink." Murmured Tsunade as she reached into the draw and withdrew a bottle of Sake. Just as she was about to drink her equivalent of ramen to Naruto the door opened and in strode Shizune. Shizune was her one main constant and link to the past. "TSUNADE!" She shouted taking the bottle from the startled Hokage. "What have I said about drinking on the job?"

Tsunade had the decency to look abashed as Shizune took the bottle from her hand and to rub the fact in she took a swig from the bottle. Tsunade glowered good naturedly at her assistant and apprentice and focused on the mountain of paperwork.

Meanwhile, Harry strolled down the main street heading towards the Inuzuka compound whistling as he went. "OI...POTTER!" He heard coming from the market stand where he saw the fat and plump lord Bayleaf one of the rich merchants on the civilian council. Also one of Harry's many headaches.

"What can I do for you?" Harry growled as he stalked over to the fat merchant who smirked at the temper "You might want to control that temper of yours...considering your chunin promotion is only temporary and is based on the councils wishes."

Harry smirked and cocked his head at the merchant "That all? If so...thanks for wasting ten minutes of my life that I could have spent making money." Bayleaf grinned maliciously "What would you do if something happened to your mother."

That was the wrong to say to Harry. Harry froze spun around unsheathing a kunai and slammed the fat merchant into the wall. "If anything happens to my kaa-san or tou-san or in fact anyone in my family I will paint your house red without any paint." To show how serious he was Harry unleashed a good bit of KI towards the councilman.

The councilman messed his pants and then promptly passed out. _What a wimp._ Harry thought and he could hear Kurai chuckling at the thought. **That's rather light insults kit? Surely you could be harsher? **

_I could partner but I'd be censored. _Harry finished before heading towards the Inuzuka compound. Harry approached the gated and the guards let him in. Harry headed up the path very aware that the Inuzuka nin-dogs were watching him.

Unlike the other compounds that Harry observed and had subsequently moved into after lots of arguments between the Shinobi and Civilian council the Potter clan was formed. They had the bloodline gift of magic and a mutation to the elements which no-one could predict. For example Harry had his body based ability to copy nature jutsu's and his father could cast any of the five basic nature jutsu's without the need of seals or vocals. Sirius had somehow managed to obtain the sharingan which caused lots of grief with the council.

After threatening the civilians with dissolving their council they quickly shut up and allowed Sirius to take up the Uchiha clan name. Harry knocked on the front of the main house door which sprung open and Harry came face to face with third woman that terrified him.

"So Harry-kun...What brings you to my madhouse?" Growled Tsume Inuzuka in a feral tone that Kiba had obviously inherited. "I came to see Hana if she was here Tsume-san?" Harry replied his hand reaching for a kunai. _I see where dog breath got his characteristics from. _Tsume saw Harry reaching for his kunai and grinned. "Relax kid...I like you. Hana could do with a guy like you. One who respects her and likes her for who she is."

Harry smirked at Tsume and allowed Kurai to elongate his teeth and form fox eyes "Despite me having a massive construct of demonic chakra in my body?" Tsume nodded. During their discussion Hana arrived in the hall clad in vest and sleeping pants and three disgruntled dogs. "Morning Hana-chan...I got made Chunin."

"I got made Chunin." Hana heard before waking up and squealing girlishly and flung her arms around him. "Harry-kun...before you say it yes I will go on a date with you." Harry flushed red and almost turned cross eyed. Deep in his mind Kurai decided to send images of children with Harry's hair and Hana's looks including the Inuzuka markings. _Perverted fox. _Harry thought.

Hana quickly snapped Harry out of his thoughts with a passionate kiss on the lips. Tsume coughed and the two sprang apart, "Before the clothes start flying off isn't it best to date first?" Harry blushed as Hana shouted "KAA-SAN!" Tsume burst out laughing at her daughter's response.

Harry and Hana bid Tsume goodbye after more teasing via a hasty dissipating in a plume of smoke and leaves to the Hokage monument where they sat and overlooked Konohagakure, Harry felt a sudden cold and spun around only to see a spectre of Shinigami standing there.

"Hello...Potter Harry. Hello Inuzuka Hana." Said the spectre, causing Hana to gulp and move closer to Harry, who stepped in front of her protectively. "What do you want spectre?" Harry asked curiously, but deep down he knew what was coming. "Shinigami believes it's time for you to cash in your end of the bargain." Said the spectre with an evil smirk. "Harry-kun...what bargain is this?" Asked a pale and shaky Hana from behind him.

"I'll explain later." Replied Harry before turning to the spectre "Tell your boss that I'm going to but I have no idea how to get home." The spectre grinned, lunged forward and pressed his talon into Harry's wrist drawing blood. "This shall get you and your party to and from your destination. Oh and the boss man has given you two years to complete the bargain or you, your parents and godfather go in the stomach for eternity." The spectre said before vanishing.

"Shinigamis in for some serious indigestion if he tries anything." Harry snarled into the early evening. Hana looked at her new boyfriend now that her shaking had subsided and whispered "What was the bargain?" Harry took a deep breath and turned to her.

"Hana-chan, I made a bargain with Shinigami that in return for my parents and godfather's lives I would deliver to him several soul shards. Shinigami never likes an incomplete bargain. I'm surprised he gave me a year of piece..." Harry was going to continue but a purple haired ANBU materialised. "Neko-chan, let me guess...A mission needing my skills."

Yuuago snorted "Are you telepathic?" Harry shrugged and without saying a thing grabbed Hana and vanished with a crack leaving Yuuago to follow behind them in a shunshin. Harry, Hana and the triplets landed in the hokages office catching Tsunade off guard and spitting up her favorite year of sake. "Doesn't anyone use the door?" She growled menacingly.

Harry snorted "Only because we know it aggravates you. It also shows we love you and don't like being normal." Tsunade nodded and had to bite back a snarl as Sirius, Naruto and Jiraiya entered through the window along with Kakashi whereas Lily and Sakura entered through the door.

"I received a mission from a different world." Began Tsunade and immediately the temperature dropped and Harry gripped his wrist. James noticed "What's wrong Hadrian?" He asked curiously. Harry reluctantly showed the mark. "It's the mark of a debtor to Shinigami. This mission is a personal mission and a contract. The mission will be along the lines of to destroy soul shards of a monster of a man who makes Orochimaru look like a toddler."

Tsunade and Jiraiya's eyes widened they couldn't think of anyone worse than Orochimaru. "There can't be anyone worse than our traitorous team mate." Harry cracked a wolfish smirk and shook his head. "Oh there is. Oh there is indeed." He replied and he quickly briefed everyone in the room with help from his parents and godfather. By the end of the briefing Kakashi had a steely look in his eye, Sakura looked ready to turn Death Eaters into a paste with her hands whilst Tsunade and Shizune had cracked the desk and chair.

"Are you sure you want to take this mission?" Questioned Tsunade, when she looked Harry in the eyes she noticed that they were now hard, slit like and dark green. "I'll do it or I'll die trying. I won't have Shinigami taking my soul and my parents because I didn't uphold a bargain." Tsunade reluctantly nodded "I want you to take at least ten other shinobi of your choosing."

Harry looked to his parents and James said "We request Jiraiya, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Hana and Kiba." Tsunade stared at the sorcerer clan and the sorcerer sharingan user. "I wish I had given you the list but I said ten and they you shall have."

Harry turned to the assembled shinobi in the room "All of you have clothes, tags and extra weapons. Everything else will be provided for us." He finished the statement calmly and with reassurance "Just in case, I mess up during the course of this mission, I will hand over control of the mission to Jiraiya and my parents." More grunts and nods were heard.

"Right people, we have a world to save, bargain to meet and women to greet if you're single." Sirius said before dancing out of the way of Lily's punch. Soon enough all fourteen shinobi were jumping through the trees pushing more chakra out of their bodies than normal. As they leapt through the trees Harry fished out a length of rope wrapped it around him and passed it back with instructions for everyone to tie themselves together. "What are you planning Harry-sama?" Shouted Neji from his position at the back of the group.

"I'm planning to rip open a portal to get us to our destination. In order for us to get through safely and together it was easiest to attach ourselves together." Harry nicked his wrist swiped blood on the tattoo and began an extremely long series of signs. **"TRANSPORTATION JUTSU: TRANSDIMENSIONAL RIFT JUMP DESTINATION THE FORBIDDEN FOREST SCOTLAND!" **Harry shouted and releasing the jutsu.

A giagantic portal emerged with purple/blue sparks of lightning launching around it. The fourteen shinobi saw the portal erupt but didn't have time to scream or realise two more shinobi had caught up with them as they were whisked away. Falling, spinning, turning, somersaulting, back flipping all the way down.

"BRACE YOURSELVES! CUT THE CORD!" Screamed Harry before cutting himself free from everyone, Hana quickly followed suit and soon enough everyone was free falling. "WHO GRABBED US WHEN WE ENTERED THE PORTAL!" Harry shouted as they fell head over heels towards the end of the portal.

Harry didn't have to wait long as the portal dropped them out in a forest. The four nin-dogs landed their feet and bounced to the floor easily. Hana and Kiba landed more or less steadily save for a few scratches however the rest weren't so lucky. Lily landed on James and used him as an effective crash mat through the lowest levels of branches.

Jiraiya landed flat on his head, Sirius face planted from the middle of the tree. Neji, Tenten, Sakura, Hinata and Lee managed to somehow land in an unceremonious heap near the top of a tree. As they tried to untangle themselves they cracked the branches and they fell a further twenty foot onto the ground. Thankfully Lee's 'Flames of youth' training enabled him to catch the entire group but the consequence was a pair of black eyes because he inadvertently groped Tenten and Sakura.

Kakashi sat at the foot of his tree and nursed his injured back. The portal bucked him flat out of the freefall and onto his back. As the group counted themselves off "Where's Harry and Naruto?" Questioned Sirius. "HOW ABOUT ABOVE YOU!" Sirius looked up and straddling an oak branch as thick as him was Naruto.

Naruto slipped off the branch and landed on his feet holding his gut and testacles "Next time...I'm up front." He whimpered as Harry slid down his tree, covered in cuts and gashes and half his face peeled off, Harry turned to his group to find Minato and Kushina standing there.

Everyone watched in a slightly disgusted manner as Harry's skin stitched itself back together in front of them. "Right then... I appreciate the extra set of skills but it doesn't matter. We have to travel quick as this place is no place to be after sundown."

Everyone nodded and took to the trees with Harry, James, Lily and Sirius on the points of their formation. This was quite fortunate as Sirius had to redirect Tenten away from the acromantula nest and James the same with Naruto with centaur encampment.

Soon enough they made it to the edge of the forbidden forest and they gazed with a mixture of awe and revulsion at the castle in front of them. "Well here we are...our headquarters. Be warned the bastard running this place is about as honest as my shit. Irregular and half satisfying. He will sprout half truths and white lies like Naruto sucks up ramen. He will say you must give second chances, the moment they join the target they are dead." Harry finished.

Everyone nodded "Just how powerful are these people?" Sakura asked and then spectre appeared. "To answer your question Sakura...Aside from the inner circle you could take them out with a tap. Oh and Harry due to the imbalance of power in this world the big boss released Dumbledore and the two fucktards who betrayed you. He doesn't want them back again unless they are killed by the opposite side." With that spectre vanished.

Harry smirked and pulled up his hood "Well, I'll plan their demise later...We have a contract to fulfil and 730days to fulfil it." With that they headed towards the school.


	12. Reunions, introductions and revelations

**The Shadow No Kitsune **

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf **

X-X-X-X-X-X

Reviewer's Corner: **(For review responses)**

X-X-X-X-X-X

Disclaimer:

_I own none of these franchises. I don't own this idea. This story is based on the genius of Winged Seer Wolf who allowed me to use some of hi s ideas for this story._

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Chat and spells"  
_Thoughts  
_**Tailed beasts speaking  
****Jutsus  
**(Speaking is parsletongue)  
_**(Tailed beast thoughts)  
**__**(Summons speaking)**_

X-X-X-X-X-X

**Chapter XII**

**Reunions, introductions and revelations**

The group of shinobi ranging from genin to jonin but said genin all had the power of a low chunin. The fourteen ninja's pulled their hoods up and using chakra to enhance their speed sped across the dark grounds and up to the walls of the castle.

"Lily? How is it that you're an Uzumaki?" Asked Kushina as they waited outside the castle walls making their chakra signatures to avoid detection from any sensory type wizards aka Dumbledore. Lily paused for breath before responding to the other redhead.

"When I was small, I remember seeing a small baby next to me and she looked like you. I also remember "They must be separated from each other...own safety. Quickly use the portal technique." Said Lily quietly. Kushina gasped she had the exact same memory.

"Lily...onii-chan." Lily smiled at Kushina and the two quickly embraced, suddenly a genjutsu sprang up around them, it was the sound of a crowd cheering, trees opening and birds singing. Harry quickly formed the tiger seal and broke the genjutsu, Hana following. "What is that?" She whispered to her boyfriend.

Harry grinned "The family reunion genjutsu." Hana nodded, soon enough Kushina and Lily broke the jutsu and everyone was replaced with the steely demeanour of shinobi on a mission.

"Kakashi...You need to look through the window and see if anyone is in the hall. If there is we go through the window. Remember KI to full extent we need to show the old coot that we are not to be fucked with. He hired us, he has no say over what we do." Authorised Harry, Kakashi nodded and scrambled up the wall like a ghost.

Meanwhile inside the hall everyone was blissfully enjoying dinner on the first day back after a blissful summer holidays. Only Neville, Fred, George and Luna had any concern on their errant housemate. Contrary to popular belief that Harry always hung around Ron and Hermione, he Neville was actually the best friend of Harry.

He knew that Harry, detested his fame and was actually hiding his true strength behind a mask of averageness. Neville had also improved during his time in college, mainly due to Harry and him practising their spell work and homework or in Harry's case re-writing his homework. It was during their third year when Neville had found that he could sneak up on Harry when the pale boy was in his invisibility cloak due to his connection with the earth.

Neville had developed this technique to the point where he could detect Harry's magical signature from up to a mile away. Neville smirked as Harry ran onto the grounds and suddenly masked his signature.

Harry grinned as he felt Neville detect his signature. "Harry-taichou everyone is having dinner." Replied Kakashi, Harry nodded and gathered everyone "This is what I plan..." With that Harry explained his to the shinobi under his command, the plan was so simple and outrageous they all agreed to go along with it.

After affirmations the plan proceeded. As Dumbledore stood up to give some notices the windows suddenly exploded sending a cascade of broken glass and window frames down onto the students. What scared them even more were the six spiralling objects that bounced on the floor and landed squarely between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables. The spirals became four dogs and two cloaked people.

"**FOOD CART DESTROYER TECHNIQUE!" **Three voices shouted and the students screamed as two gigantic toads and one gigantic tiger materialised inside the hall and atop of these three gargantuan creatures stood six more cloaked figures that jumped off the creatures who disappeared in clouds of smoke.

Out of the smoke two more figures emerged crouching on the Slytherin table, heads bowed in front of Draco Malfoy who almost shit himself their and then. **"RAIKIRI!" **They heard and a lightning bolt hurtled out of the sealing striking the Ravenclaw table to reveal yet another cloaked ninja sitting their casually reading a book.

The lights flickered on and off so fast people were beginning to get whiplash as they saw five figures leaping throughout the room. As the lights flashed out one last time five voices shouted in unison **"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU! GAMAHIRO, GAMABUNTA, GAMAKEN, GERI, PROWLER!" **An enormous cloud of smoke billowed out of nowhere and the lights flashed on followed by a wolfish howl at the moon.

Neville could not help but gasp at the destruction in the hall. The windows and several chunks of the walls had disappeared, the tables and several chairs were broken. Not to mention the variety of animals in the middle of the hall that looked they had been pumping weights and growth hormones. They seemed normal compared to the various hooded people sitting on the wall.

"Who are you people? Reveal yourself and leave these premises before I send you out myself." Declared Albus Dumbledore drawing his wand, one of the cloaked figures snorted "Well old man, you gonna use that thing datteboye?" This came from one of the people on one of the toads and was simultaneously bashed on the head.

"So...Kurai, how do we do things now?" Asked one of the taller cloaked figures, the one called Kurai snorted "Well Ero-gama...first of all we should get rid of the summons and introduce ourselves. Oh here is a warning, no research. I'm not reversing you from a porcupine or whatever they turn you into."

Ero-gama nodded or Dumbledore thought he nodded as the hoods didn't move. Then Kurai turned to him **"Kuchiyose no jutsu: Geri: Kai." **He murmured and Geri disappeared, shortly followed by the three toads and the tiger.

"Divination twins you first and we go around from there. Use titles if you must." Kurai instructed and two of the figures standing on the wall nodded and as one they began to speak "One born to lead, one born to serve and protect. We see the unseen and predict the unpredictable. None stand to the power of House Hyuuga and the byakugan." The two began and flipping down their hoods, the one with his protector on his head carried on "I am the genius of the branch...none escape my divination the name is Hyuuga Neji." Hinata smirked "None escape my all seeing eyes I am Hyuuga Hinata.

Tenten smirked as it was her next "Give me ten knives, I can give you ten deaths. Everything I do is in tens. I am Konohagakure's weapon mistress Tenten." Tenten nodded at Rock Lee.

"I don't need a fireball to destroy you...I need no illusions...The power of youth is my power. I am the Gentleman Green Beast of Konoha ROCK LEE!" All the cloaked figures shuddered at the enthusiasm of the Guy clone.

"I'm your best friend and worst enemy. I am the medic of the team. I can heal your broken arm or put a fist through your chest. I'm Haruno Sakura." Sakura stated as she flipped her hood down.

Then the one reading his book looked up "Yo! I'm the copycat ninja Kakashi." Kakashi stated flipping his hood down not even looking up from his book.

Hana took her queue from the cyclopean ninja "I get your scent you're screwed. Make a hostile move against me your are screwed. I'm the heiress of the tracker clan Inuzuka. I am Hana Inuzuka." Hana exclaimed flipping her hood down.

The one next to Hana groaned and flipped his hood down "Annoying elder sisters, I'm Kiba Inuzuka." He said glumly. "OIT! SUMMONERS ONE OF YOU LOT!" He bellowed only to get a birdie in return.

"I have no enemies, lots of friends. Men hate me and the women flock to me. I am the hermit sage of Mount Myoboku. I AM THE GALLANT JIRAIYA OF THE SANNIN!" Declared Jiraiya performing a weird dance routine.

Two figures shook their heads "Separated at birth, powerful individuals but together next to unstoppable The Hot Blooded Habanero sisters Kushina and Lily Namikaze and Potter nee Uzumaki."

Dumbledore stared at Lily and paled if she was here then two and maybe three of the five remaining hooded people could only be Harry, James and Sirius. Sensing the old man's discomfort James and Sirius whipped their hoods off and introduced themselves.

The last of the adult's removed his cloak "I'm wanted dead in stone for transgressions in a war. Before you die you see a yellow flash. I am the Yondaime Hokage and Konohas Yellow Flash Namikaze Minato."

Albus stared at the Yondaime, he looked way too young to be a leader. The last two spoke together "We are reviled but kept close. Heritage hidden from us for easy manipulation, we are the jinchuriki brothers in burden and cousins by blood." Naruto lowered his hood "I am Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto the Orange Hokage." Harry lowered his as he released three tails of chakra "I'm Potter-Black James Hadrian the Black Flash of Konoha."

Introductions made Harry spoke up releasing his hold on Kurai's chakra "You're having problems with Voldemort? Well you have fourteen of the best shinobi Konoha could afford to send. You have two years with us so make them count. I'm only helping because my hands are tied by Shinigami."

That name brought undeniable fear to the hall Shinigami had made his presence known here before and everyone especially Harry's betrayers and the headmaster DID not want a repeat of that.

"Announcements can wait until tomorrow. Off you go to bed." Said Dumbledore and the prefects escorted the students out. Neville, Fred and George grinned at the fact Harry was back. Since Harry was now no longer a student he didn't have to restrain himself at all. The three students grinned at the damage Harry would do to Draco Malfoy.

Meanwhile back in the hall the shinobi and headmaster stared each other down. "Thank you for coming so quickly. Let's get down to business shall we?" Asked Dumbledore conversationally causing Harry to snarl "Quit the fucking bullshit...No half truths or your second chance bitching, you hired us and it is our job. Now we need information about this tosser, where he eats, sleeps, shits, shags, talks to, precautions against death the whole caboodle." Harry growled leaking KI.

Dumbledore stared at Harry like the boy had grown a second head "Harry, I don't think..." James growled at Dumbledore "He doesn't care what you think." Dumbledore nodded but inside he was fuming _Damn shinobi, why can't they accept my way is the only way. Then again Tom does need to be put down. Maybe I can chuck them mostly sticks and a few carrots they will see things my way. _

The women in the group looked at the old man and thought the exact same thing _Pervert, Liar and Manipulator. _Dumbledore spoke up again "I have an idea. You can stay in the guest wing of the castle and would you consider teaching a few students because if I can't find a teacher the meddlesome ministry will appoint some dipshit to destroy their education."

James, Lily and Sirius nodded "You have some teachers, the students will only know us through code names." Dumbledore then nodded "What about the young ones?" Neji cut in "I assume we can stay Kurai-sama's old dormitories?" Dumbledore nodded and was about to ask if they needed an escort.

"I know the castle old man. Just give me the password." Growled Harry, Dumbledore nodded. He needed to get these shinobi out of the great hall and settled and turn in himself to prevent any potential bloodshed. "Anything, you want me to warn the students about?" Kushina nodded "We are not responsible for our actions if we feel threatened. If they disagree with teaching methods they can get lost and not come back."

All eleven teenaged shinobi followed Harry through the twisting, winding corridors of Hogwarts. Lee was confused, Sakura also, Tenten was making a strategic defence map to navigate herself around. Naruto was doing the same as Tenten except with pranks. Kiba and Hana were relying on their nin-ken whilst taking in important markers (aka dogs piss marks).

The only ones who weren't confused were Neji and Hinata Hyuuga as they memorised their path with the Byakugan Kekki Genkai. Soon enough they arrived outside a portrait of a fat lady trying to break a glass with her voice. Harry rolled his eyes "Get used to this...she's like this all the time. Courageous." Harry shouted at the Fat Lady who swung open unconcerned.

The young chunin, genin and jonin scrambled into the common room, which turned so silent you could have heard a pin drop. "We walk into a funeral parlour or a student's dormitory?" Asked Hana curiously causing several giggles from the senior students.

"MURDERER! YOU RIPPED MY SOUL OUT!" Screamed a mess of bushy brown hair from the corner of the room, Harry merely closed his eyes and pulled his chakra away from his ears to protect them from the shrill screams. "Sorry Sakura-chan but she's louder than you are when Naruto screws up." Sakura glowered at her raven haired teammate but couldn't help but grin at how true his statement was.

"Anyhow...before everyone starts freaking out, we sleep very lightly. If you need us call us first because of our line of work we tend to hit with the intent to kill. Oh and if you're interested in learning ways to defend yourself then find one of the cloaked figures and tell them your name and you are interested in learning additional self defence."

The common room nodded and slowly one by one everyone left save for Fred, George and Neville who walked over to Harry and wrapped in a group hug. "We still training like old days?" Neville asked. Harry cracked a fox like grin "Yup and more so...Neji would you check their genetics because if they're like me we are stealing them."

The three wizards stared at wizard shinobi "Steal us? Are you a paedophile now?" Hana started laughing "Nah, you see my boyfriend and his family are four of the most powerful shinobi in our village. Harry-kun basically wants you guys to join us. You'll be able to earn so much money so quickly you would not believe it." Hana explained.

As the three wizards were contemplating the possibilities of learning a new trade on top of wizardry, Neji activated his Byakugan and stared at the twins chakra system. "Harry-sama...the twins are identical. Except one has a fire and earth feel and the other water and wind."

Harry stared at the twins "Basically you have separate elemental abilities but since you're twins you could possibly combine your elements to make other elements." The twins stared at each other and grinned manically.

Neji quickly scanned Neville to find his elemental affinities and found he was earth and water. Harry grinned at the revelation, Neville coughed and spoke softly "Harry why are you grinning madly about me having earth and water related abilities?"

Harry could only smirk "Because, if you are related to whom I think you are, you will become VERY powerful and desired." He finished causing Neville's eyes to widen. "I think you have the wrong bloke Harry." Kiba snorted at the statement "Mate...Harry knows his shit about elemental chakra as it's his bloodline. Harry just give them the paper, check your theory and lets go to bed and begin turning this useless meat sacks into shinobi."

Hinata glowered at the male Inuzuka and smacked him over the head "Be nice Kiba-kun." Harry smirked _why did I have to bring the most violent of kunoichi just short of Tsunade Senju. _

As Harry was thinking this, he did not realise Hana had passed the Twins and Neville two sheets of chakra paper. "Neville, I need you to push a pulse of magic into one of these sheets of paper. If it cuts in half wind, turns to dust earth, turns to ash fire, soggy water, crumples lightning." Neville nodded and pushed a burst of magic into the paper which instantly drenched itself and fell into a neat pile of dust. Harry nodded "As I thought. Now do it again but push a larger amount of magic in it. If it grows a plant its wood, turns to lava well it's lava, ice, steam or steel they all speak for themselves." Neville and repeated it and a miniature oak tree sprung from the paper.

Sakura and Tenten clapped madly as Harry grinned and grabbed Neville "You are a Senju Neville." Neville did not understand what being a Senju meant but from the look of delight on Harry's face it was something important as his closest friend nine times out of ten looked like an alabaster statue.

Harry handed the chakra slips to the Twins and his eyes widened as Fred's split in half and turned very wet and Georges incinerated and turned to dust. "Twin's that do not share the same releases, interesting." Harry murmured. The Twin's pushed more magic into the paper to find they had lava and ice release respectively.

Harry handed them one last chakra paper "Funnel your chakra TOGETHER and the EXACT same time." Fred and George nodded and as instructed pushed their chakra together and to everyone's surprise the paper erupted into a tree and began to give off steam. "Well it seems you both can use collaboration techniques for Boil and Wood release." Naruto looked at the clock and it read almost midnight.

"Guys, we have training tomorrow at five and it's almost midnight." Everyone nodded and headed up to bed. Harry, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Akamaru, Naruto and Neville ignored the snores of their dorm-mates and went to sleep.

(AN: No-one's dead yet. Which is a relief and how long can the tranquillity last?")


	13. Of confrontations, stabbings and investi

**The Shadow No Kitsune **

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf **

X-X-X-X-X-X

Reviewer's Corner: **(For review responses)**

X-X-X-X-X-X

Disclaimer:

_I own none of these franchises. I don't own this idea. This story is based on the genius of Winged Seer Wolf who allowed me to use some of hi s ideas for this story._

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Chat and spells"  
_Thoughts  
_**Tailed beasts speaking  
****Jutsus  
**(Speaking is parsletongue)  
_**(Tailed beast thoughts)  
**__**(Summons speaking)**_

X-X-X-X-X-X

**Chapter XIII**

**Of confrontations, stabbings and investigations**

Five am dawned loud and dark. As quiet as a mouse the genin and chunin males and females got up and dressed and rendezvoused in the common room with a surprising sight. "Neville? Fred? George? What the hell are you guys doing up at this time in the morning?" Asked Harry fighting through the sleepiness.

"Harry, we get up this time of morning to do a bit of training. Plus we want to be able to use our affinities." Neville explained causing the majority of the shinobi to wince. "Be ready for hell." Neji explained as they made their way through the corridors.

The shinobi, Neville and the Twins made their way outside with the shinobi albeit less stealthily. Neville almost triggered an invisible alarm only to be restrained by Neji. The twins were probably the most natural at being stealthy.

Soon enough at five past five am everyone had assembled outside on the lawn in front of the jonin and Sannin. "Right then..." Began Kakashi then he noticed Neville and the Twins "Who are these two?"

Harry grinned "Only a pair of twins who can on their own create lava and ice and whilst collaborating their chakra can boil, inferno and use wood. The other guy is a Senju." Kakashi stared at the three newcomers who began to pale.

"We only wanted to do our training which consisted of laps, push ups, sit ups, crunches, squats and testing spells. Now we found out about our elemental affinities we were wondering if you would help us." Said Neville calmly though his hand was reaching for his wand.

Lily grinned "You're Frank and Alice's kid ain't ya boya?" Neville nodded and Lily squealed "I'm godmother –tteban." Everyone stared at Lily and Naruto and Kushina sweat dropped "It seems you have the nervous tick of the Uzumaki clan onii-chan." Kushina explained before snapping into drill sergeant mode.

"Alright, everyone get running thirty laps around the lake and the newbie's come with me. We are going to unlock your chakra and get you doing what these lot can do." The shinobi took off running "Neville, Fred, George good luck with the slave driver." Shouted Harry, before setting off at a dash as Kushina launched thirty kunai and shuriken after him.

The laps were finished in no time, and the shinobi were not even panting. Harry immediately squared off with Lee in a strict taijutsu match. Harry was more than a match for Lee with his weights on and off though Lee was like lightning. _Damn shame he can't use chakra for ninjutsu or genjutsu otherwise he could have made the Hiraishin deadlier than it already is. _Minato thought as he observed the training.

Meanwhile over in the trees Neville and the Twins were drenched in sweat as they began the tree walking exercise. Miraculously the three had become very proficient in the exercise to the point they could just use their arms to walk up the tree trunk and stick themselves to the branches by their toes.

"Very good you three...once you can fight for an hour on a tree you will be masters of tree walking and then its onto water walking but time is up." Said Kushina with a wide grin on her face, giving big sighs of relief Neville and the Twins jumped off the tree and landed catlike on the forest floor.

Harry grinned as he saw the death warmed over look on Neville's face. "You survived then..." He said warmly causing Neville and the twins to flip him off. "You were right...Your aunt is a slave driver. But better a slave driver and be alive rather a slacker and dead." Fred and George finished together.

Minato nodded at the twins with a grin and shouted to everyone to go and have a shower and get breakfast as everyone had patrol, causing Harry, James and Sirius to groan. "Fair enough Minato...Harry-taichou what are the groups." Sirius asked causing Harry to stop.

"One mage per group of genin, chunin and jonin, though due to the shortage of trained mages we may have to conscript some civilians unless you want me to take a six man team and the rest of you go in two threes and a two man team?"

The jonin quickly split themselves into teams. James partnered with Minato and Kakashi. Lily took Jiraiya and Hana. Harry took Kiba, Lee and Sakura and the last group of Sirius, Naruto, Tenten, Neji and Hinata. Kakashi was quickly pulled into Lily's group as to make sure he could not slip off to read his porn.

The shinobi separated and ran to their rooms to get dressed and showered. Neville, Fred and George took off after the young shinobi by managing to stick to the walls with chakra and full on sprinted after them.

The two groups hurtled along the corridor as indistinct blurs and pelted through the portrait hole that had just opened. Seamus had heard the blurs and thrown himself and Dean to the floor as the blurs zoomed overhead.

After a hasty shower and changes of clothes the shinobi in training headed downstairs to eat a delicious breakfast. That was when Harry decided to pull a prank on Naruto. "Naruto...I'm afraid to say there is no ramen however there is lots of your favorite western food." Naruto pouted at the thought of no ramen but cheered up at the thought of steaks and bacon.

"What's the betting Harry will get involved in trouble within the first week?" Asked Neji to the genin as they entered the hall, "50ryo on that." Tenten, Kiba, Sakura, Lee said together. Hearing the word bet Kakashi, James, Sirius, Jiraiya also placed bets on Harry getting into trouble in the first week but no-more than two days as this was Sirius's bet.

"I'll bet a quarter of this missions salary on the chance that two people make a pass at Hana-sama and Harry takes them out over the course of today. The first one during breakfast and the second ten minutes after finding out about it." Bartered Naruto, everyone's eyes flashed the money symbol. "DEAL." The group shouted causing Harry and Hana to blush bright red.

Little did anyone know that by the end of lunch that day Naruto would be 1,500ryo richer and upon return 25,500ryo richer. This was because at that moment Draco Malfoy decided to have 'Open-mouth-insert-foot-disease' "Hey...beautiful, why don't you ditch the scar head and go out with me. I can guarantee a much better time than he ever could. Oh and the names Malfoy...Draco Malfoy."

Harry's mouth curled into a snarl as he vanished from his seat at one end of the table. Out of the corner of Hana's eye she saw Harry vanish. "Look...I don't know you and already I don't like you. I have a boyfriend already and yes its Harry or Scar head...I happen to love the lunkhead." Draco snarled and grabbed Hana's wrist "I don't give a fuck...he ain't here. For the record purebloods can do whatever they want."

Then he felt a spike KI from behind him "Malfoy...You have three seconds to let go of Hana-chan before I do something I'll regret...THREE!" Harry yelled before smashing his fist into the blonde boys nose, kicking the boys legs out and whilst the boy was in midair grabbed his shoulders and slammed him with full force into the ground before holding a kunai to his jugular.

"Listen you little shit...go near any of my precious people again and the Malfoy line ends with you." Malfoy gulped and scrambled back to his seat and the safety of his goons. Harry stared after him, Kurai's chakra seeping out of him gradually forming one tail.

Hana stared pityingly at the blonde boys hasty retreat. Deciding that Harry had done enough damage she grabbed her boyfriends hand gulping at the pain of acidic nature of Kurai's chakra and kissed him soundly on the lips.

Harry with Hana's aide pulled Kurai's chakra back into him and kissed Hana back and pulled her close. "I'm sorry Hana-chan for losing my temper like that." He whispered into her ear as he held her close. Hana giggled at her boyfriends denseness "You don't have to worry about that...I'm fine. The threats gone and I will tell you if it happens again."

Harry grimaced and nodded, he faced the hall who stared at him in shock. "What? Has no-one seen a public make-session before? Or anyone lose their temper?" A seventh year Ravenclaw snorted and stood up.

"It's more like no-one's seen someone physically laid Malfoy out like that." Harry grinned "Fair enough...Anyone who has defence next get moving as the clocks are ticking and there are bruises, black eyes and split lips to be given." The whole hall gulped especially the Fifth year Slytherins and Gryffindors, the hall snickered when Hana stood on her toes and smacked Harry across the topside of the head and said "Be nice and behave!" commandingly.

Soon enough it was Defence Against the Dark Arts and the students stood outside their classroom. Meanwhile inside a dojo had been created and what was ominous were the three six meter diameter connected circles in the middle of the room. Minato opened the classroom and stood before them barefooted, as the class entered they took off their shoes and took of their robes revealing shirts and pants beneath them. Only Neville seemed to realise what the hidden agenda was and wore his workout pants instead.

The introductions were made and the several shinobi were introduced and in the middle of the circles sat cross legged, not moving a muscle was Harry. "The aim of the lesson is to get Harry out of the circular formation anyway possible." The students grinned this was going to be ridiculously easy they thought.

Within minutes the class had been taken down save for Neville who had managed to some get a slim hold on Harry's arm and tried to pull Harry out the circle. However Harry moved one foot forward, slammed it onto Nevilles foot and wrapped his arm around the bulkier mans waist and flipped him over his hip and slammed him across the floor with a kunai to the boys throat. "Close...Neville...Real close but not close enough."

James stood up and addressed the class "Summary aside from three, all of you suck. However since you have us for two years maximum we hope to ensure you lot live longer than your grandparents. Exercise is life. Magic extends our lives but exercise helps as well. It will not make you immortal but it may give you a few years."

As the lesson ended the students were treated to a display of martial arts and magic that no-one had thought possible. Neville smirked the students thought they were going all out, but Neville could tell they were barely using anything. "Longbottom stay behind." Called out Shinobi Potter, Neville nodded. As the class ended Neville stayed behind "Neville...what would you say to come home to Konohagakure with us...You have a cousin over there who may be able to heal your parents." Neville nodded and said three words that made James smile "Sign...me...up."

Hana walked past the empty potions classroom intent on snagging one of her boyfriend's triple layered burgers when a sallow faced man materialised out of the shadows in front of her. "Well, well, well who do we have here? A little girl all alone in a castle." He drawled, causing Hana to smirk and her nin-ken to growl protectively until the man silenced them with a non-verbal technique.

Snape then invaded Hans space and began trailing his hand over her body. Hana squirmed as the paedophile's calloused hands. Hana channelled her chakra out of her body and into one hand and shoved the potions master away whilst simultaneously dropping several smoke bombs and vanishing, her nin-ken following.

Snape coffed, gagged and slumped to his knees. Dumbledore could protect him from most things but he doubted Dumbledore could protect him from the hired shinobi. The best thing to be done would be to go back to his quarters, start a potion and feign ignorance.

Hana appeared in the great hall in a state, she was angry and distressed right now she needed to find Harry as soon as possible. Harry always knew how to handle these people. "HARRY-KUN!" Bawled Hana as she sprinted over to her boyfriend.

Harry was out of his seat and wrapping his arms around Hana and black chakra cloak billowing out of his body protectively. "What's wrong baby? Talk to me." He murmured into the his angels ear calming her frantic breathing. Taking deep shuddering breathes Hana spilled everything.

"Standard recon...you were in lesson...thinking about the briefing and possible hiding spots for them. Tall, sallow, greasy haired professor came out of no-where...I didn't smell him before he turned up...He started to grope me and would have r-r-raped me, I think." She said her hands digging and puncturing Harry's skin through the chunin vest.

Harry snarled in rage and pushed Hana into his seat "SNAPE...I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" He growled his teeth elongating into fangs and his body beginning to contort into a wolfish form. **Kit...As much as I agree with ripping Snape apart losing control here and now IS NOT the smartest idea. **Explained Kurai as he fought Harry's wolf form back. _Are you suggesting I let him get away with hurting what is mine? _Harry growled back causing Kurai to stammer and stutter.

**No...No...Harry...Just suggesting you show the sallow bastard what happens if he hurts your precious people. Maybe hit him or stab him up a bit...but leave the bodies for now. **Suggested Kurai gently, Harry snarled out loud and mentally but also mentally as well.

Harry went back to his lunch, and pulled out a kunai and whetstone and began to sharpen it whilst humming 'Humpty Dumpty' but replacing Humpty Dumpty with Severus Snape. "Harry-taichou you do realise that you're scaring everyone." Murmured Neji over his burger, Harry nodded sadistically "Just planning how to brutally murder or maim someone." Neji nodded "Pissed you off because they did something to Hana-sempai?" Harry nodded curtly.

Neji groaned and chucked Naruto his money "You win the bet Naruto..." The word bet gave Harry whiplash as all his team hand Naruto their money...Harry growled menacingly but he knew that they knew he was playing around. "What did you bet?"

"How long it would take you to get into trouble and bash some bodies face in...Naruto won with a day and the people made a pass or move on Hana." Harry grinned tersely. He stood up and went to leave when Dumbledore came over to the table. "Mr. Potter, may I have a word with you? It's about my colleagues actions." Harry nodded tersely grabbing Kubikiribocho from underneath the table he followed the old coot out of the hall, with Jiraiya and Kakashi shadowing him.

"I would like you to forgive Severus for his transgressions against one of your party because he was no-where near your shinobi at that time." Dumbledore lied smoothly through his teeth, Harry snorted in disbelief. "Mr. Dumbledore...if your professor is truly innocent then why is he not talking to me himself, oh and on that statement apology not accepted. Now have you found anything relating to the contract?"

Dumbledore nodded "I have found rumours...how about a trade. You forgive Severus and I tell you the information." That set Harry off, Harry's hands blurred as they zoomed through seals for an unknown technique.

Dumbledore went for his wand but he was too slow as Harry finished with the tiger seal **"Fire style: Fox talon no jutsu!" **Harry growled before making a slicing movement with his hand which was covered in a fiery claw sliced out at the headmaster who dodged it. Jiraiya and Kakashi descended upon him, utilising his chances Harry slipped off down to the dungeons.

Snape had just finished brewing veritiserum when the door to his office was blown off its hinges. Harry stormed into the room, Marauders Map back in his pocket. **"Wind Style: fierce shove no jutsu [mine]" **Two shots of wind slammed into Snape shoving him into the wall.

To add to the agony Harry launched several kunai effectively pinning him to the wall similar to Jesus on the cross. "Snapey...Snapey...Snapey, Hana wants me to do something with you...I'm a sucker for romance...but for my Hana-hime, I'll do anything." Harry mocked before driving his fist into Snape's gut.

Snape groaned as the punch drove the wind out of him. "Touch Hana-hime...Go near her...OR if I so much hear or think you went near her I will rip your legs off and pull out your intestines and feed them to my summons whilst you are alive AND in front of the great hall." Harry growled before landing a hailstorm of punches and kicks to the greasy professor.

Harry then pulled Snape off the wall and over the kunai and chucked him into the middle of the room before murmuring "Incarserous." Harry picked up his kunai and couldn't help but grin as his hated professor writhed in pain.

"Potter...Have mercy. Please loosen the cords." Whimpered Snape, yes whimpered. Severus had been under the torture curse, mind raped, killed but this was excruciatingly painful. "Sorry...all out of mercy almost." With that Harry stalked out of Snape's chambers.

As Harry climbed the stairs back to the main school he ran into Jiraiya, Kakashi and a stone faced James. "What have we found?" Harry asked curiously before Jiraiya snorted "After threatening him with a Rasengan we found that the diary has been destroyed and a tiara or diadem of somebody named Rowena Ravenclaw is in the school. Dumbledore also mentioned a ring, locket and a snake." James concluded.

"What about Snape...did you deal with him?" Asked Hana as she rendezvoused with them outside the great hall as Harry, James, Kakashi and Jiraiya joined them. Harry grinned and pulled her close "Dealt with...he's alive unfortunately but in really messed up..." He turned to the assembled shinobi "Well get cracking...we have soul shards to find." Everyone nodded and paired up and like true shinobi vanished on the spot.


	14. To search, destroy and further summons

**The Shadow No Kitsune **

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf **

X-X-X-X-X-X

Reviewer's Corner: **(For review responses)**

X-X-X-X-X-X

Disclaimer:

_I own none of these franchises. I don't own this idea. This story is based on the genius of Winged Seer Wolf who allowed me to use some of hi s ideas for this story._

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Chat and spells"  
_Thoughts  
_**Tailed beasts speaking  
****Jutsus  
**(Speaking is parsletongue)  
_**(Tailed beast thoughts)  
**__**(Summons speaking)**_

X-X-X-X-X-X

**Chapter XIV**

**To search, destroy and further summons**

Harry hurtled through the corridors at breakneck speeds with his father, sensei and his cousins godfather following close behind him. They ran up the walls of the castle and through several secret passages and spat out at the end of the seventh floor corridor.

"Now what do we do Harry-taichou?" Asked Jiraiya as he lecherously eyed up some of the passing females, causing Harry to try and hit the perverted Sannin in the head who dodged it. "Nice try Gaki." Harry turned to the corridor wall "Concentrate on what we want to find...look underneath the underneath."

The three jonin nodded and they extended their senses and began to scan the wall. It was Jiraiya who found the door first, it had just materialised out of nowhere. "I found something taichou." James and Kakashi were the first to follow Jiraiya in with Harry bringing up the rear.

Just before entering the mysterious room, Harry had managed to send a non-verbal patronus to the great hall to Hana which told her to gather the rest of the shinobi and to meet them on the seventh floor.

Soon enough with Neville's help the entire shinobi contingent plus Neville were inside what they called the room of secrets. "Everyone...we are looking for a diadem and anything that may be helpful to Konohagakure." Instructed Harry as he handed out sealing scrolls and paper. "Record everything you find that may be useful."

Everyone nodded and instinctively paired up as they began to investigate the room. Harry and Neville had found a set of kenjutsu scrolls and what appeared to be a wooden set of samurai armour. Well that was until Neville accidently pushed chakra into the armour causing it to dissemble and reassemble around him.

"Harry...look." Neville called out, Harry spun around and almost knocked a stack of scrolls over "Neville? Sweet Kami on a cracker you look awesome in that armour." Neville grinned and frowned when a small note fell out of one of the vambraces on his forearms.

[My dear descendant,  
If you are reading this then I have departed from this world.  
My name is Senju Hashirama and you have found my actual battle armour rather than the ceremonial crap I was probably buried in.

You my descendant are probably one of the last of the family called the Longbottom. This particular clan impressed me with their unnatural ability to cultivate plants and the natural surroundings and to my shame despite being married to Uzumaki Mito, I took a second wife.

Anyhow, all things are passed Mito understands and wishes you a long life and to restore the Senju. Good luck my young grandson.

Your many times great grandfather  
Senju Hashirama  
Shodaime Hokage]

Neville put the letter away in the same vambrace it had been found. "It seems that young Senju-Longbottom has finally been told of his ancestor and why we are after him." Neville heard as he spun around to find himself face to face with Naruto's father if his memory served.

"Yondaime-sama...what can I do for you?" Asked Neville bowing slightly, Minato laughed "Stand up kid, I'm no longer Hokage. I just wanted to say welcome home and ask if you had found anything of interest." Neville nodded "I found this armour which seems to be attached to me and a bunch of scrolls."

Minato examined the scrolls and placed them in the tag he had brought. Suddenly a loud crash was heard and some muffled swearing followed by a cascade of noise and more frantic swearing. "FUCKING HELL! IF I EVER FIND THE GAKI THAT KNOCKED THIS SHIT LOOSE IS FUCKING DEAD!" Minato snorted at the phrase from the Sannin. It had appeared that he had tripped over something and was now trapped under a tonne of junk.

Sure enough, Jiraiya had been trapped under what seemed a tonne of gold jewellery, books and three big scrolls and in the old toad sages hand was a diadem. "Wow, Ero-Sannin I never knew you could make so much noise on a simple reconnaissance/bag and tag mission what would Baa-chan say about this?" Asked Naruto from a precarious pile of old prank items.

Harry, Neville and Minato finally joined the group and Harry promptly collapsed to his knees clutching his scar "Found one of the soul shards. It's the diadem." Harry growled and Tenten plucked it out of Jiraiya's hand as Lily, Kushina, Sakura and Lee began moving the debris that had collapsed on the unfortunate pervert whilst Harry grabbed the scrolls.

"We found what we needed from here and more. Let's go." Harry ordered, picking up the scrolls and taking Hana's hand everyone filed out of the room only to be met by a fuming Albus Dumbledore. "What were you doing in there?" He asked curiously but fuming as he had lost control over his supposed puppets. _Why can't these ignorant shinobi understand that second chances are what everyone deserves? Why won't Harry let me decide what is best for him? _

Sirius barked with laughter at Dumbledore's pointed questions and failed manipulations of trying to turn the shinobi into his puppets. "Fulfilling a contract, we found one of the containers and we need to know of the others." Growled Jiraiya, he was a kind man generally but this old coot was really pissing him off.

"What are those scrolls that you are carrying Harry?" Asked Dumbledore holding his hand out as if to take them off him, Harry smirked and closed his eyes and opened them revealing the **Genso No Shiryoku **and the seven swirling tomes of his gained elements."Do not take what you cannot control or even use." He growled as lightning began to crackle in his hair.

"I am just looking out for your well being?" Protested Dumbledore causing Naruto to snarl animalistically "Are you his mother?" Dumbledore shook his head "Are you his father?" Again Dumbledore shook his head and Naruto smirked vindictively "Then shut up about what he can and cannot do. Besides he has his furball tenant, girlfriend and family to bail his ass out of trouble."

Sakura twitched at the blatant disrespect but didn't say a thing and tapped Naruto on the head "And who may I ask needs Harry to risk his life to bail out of trouble?" By now a crowd had gathered and sweat dropped as the shinobi began to squabble by themselves. Then Dumbledore made a mistake, he summoned one of the scrolls Harry held in his hand and as it shot towards the old man Harry and Neville sprung into action.

"**Wood style: Old man binding no jutsu!" **Shouted Neville his hands instinctively weaving several hand signs, causing a wooden prison to emerge shredding the floor and entrapping the old man, whilst Harry released a blast of chakra at the scroll causing it to open and reveal it to be a summoning contract. Unwilling to let the dormant contract fall into anyone's hands Harry nicked his arm and wrote his name upon the contract. It wasn't until Harry had signed the contract did he realise that it had 'RYU' written across it. **Well done bone head. You just gone and signed one of the four legendary summoning contracts without reading it. **Grumbled Kurai from inside his mind.

Harry snorted _Yeah so? Not the first time I've done it and it has paid off. _Upon hearing no reply Harry grinned. "Neville be so kind and unbind the old man and extract the locations of these other soul shards. Neville reluctantly undid the binding revealing a pissed off old man. "Look...tell us where you think the soul shards are and we get them without having to bust you around to get the information. You're such a fucking tight ass its far to troublesome to get the information from you."

Dumbledore snarled at the comments, they were under his contract so they should listen to him. "I paid for you...meaning I can tell you what I think you're ready to know. You are under my contract for two years so take the time." Kushina snarled in anger at the casual disrespect and her hair began to stand up looking like nine tails similar to the fox brothers imprisoned in her son and nephew. **"Uzumaki style: Chain entanglement no jutsu!" **

The chakra chains shot out of Kushina's hands and ensnared Dumbledore as Minato fuelled a Rasengan. "Where and what are the other soul shards?" Kushina growled releasing KI causing the crowd to pale as they envisioned their deaths and scarpered leaving Neville, two confused twins and a staring Luna.

_What was that about? _Was the thought that ricochet around their minds at their sensei's outburst towards the headmaster. "Okay...I believe that Tom Riddle created seven soul shards also known as horcruxes. They are or were a diary, tiara, ring, locket, his snake and Hufflepuffs cup."

It was only November and Harry was feeling the strain of leadership. He had under his command five jonin, a Sannin and at least eight genin. Said Sannin was already giving him a migraine. Jiraiya had been caught peeping in the girls showers thirty seven times in the nine weeks they had been at Hogwarts.

Sirius was still thought to be a murderer and his parents dead. _Think I could get away with the murder of the minister Kurai? _The demonic fox snorted **Probably, but are you willing to risk your small force against those numerous albeit useless wankers? **Harry shook his head as a no. **Jiraiya, Minato, James and Sirius are coming to request a retrieval mission for two soul shards.**

Harry nodded his thanks mentally and turned to the three jonin and sannin who had just appeared behind him in the middle of the seventh corridor "The four of you have found the most likely locations of two soul shards and wish to retrieve them?" Kakashi nodded, "It'll take about five hours if we use your wizarding methods."

Harry nodded "Get to it...sooner this is done...sooner I can get out of this debt to Shinigami and sooner I can concentrate fully on Hana-chan." Harry jumped as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and instinctively he pulled the person around to see Hana.

"Hey Harry-kun, I've missed you." Whispered Hana into her boyfriend's chest, Harry grunted and inhaled the familiar husky scent of Hana's hair. "I'm sorry if I've been a lousy boyfriend and lover." Hana snorted into his chest. "That's true...however finally it's just us two and you can relax." She growled throatily kissing Harry passionately on the lips and forcing him into the wall.

Harry grinned at Hana's bluntness and remembered it was an Inuzuka trait. Harry pulled her close so that he felt her every movement. "You want me don't you?" Hana growled as she forced her tongue into Harry's mouth, her hands running over his muscled stomach.

Harry rumbled in response and grabbed Hana's ass. "Let's find a room." He growled and Hana smirked wolfishly in response. Gripping Harry's hand Hana dragged him towards the Room of Requirement where they both spent the next two to three hours just making out.

However down on the coast overlooking the Atlantic ocean, James, Sirius, Kakashi and Jiraiya materialised in a whirl of colour. "I'll never get used to those infernal devices." Groaned Kakashi as he threw up over the cliff, Sirius smirked at the scarecrow jonin "I warned you not to eat a heavy meal."

Jiraiya snorted "Where to now?" James pulled out his wand and cast three rapid spells "That rocky outcropping three or four hundred meters in front of us." Responded James nonchalantly, soon enough he conjured ropes and the four shinobi scaled down the cliff face and ran across the ocean to the outcropping and expertly scaled it.

Soon enough the four shinobi came across a sheltered path almost buried deep into the rock face. Jiraiya swiped his palm across the surface and found that the rock tried to suckle his hands. "This guy is good...stupid but good." Jiraiya murmured as he nicked his arm and smeared blood over the archway which disintegrated to reveal a doorway into a chamber with a lake and an island within the centre of the lake.

Sirius saw the chain and flicked his wand and a small boat emerged from the lake. James looked at the four of them and the boat "One of us should go over in the boat and the rest go over on a toad." Jiraiya nodded and his hands blazed through the seals and murmured **"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" **And the massive magenta form of Gamabunta the boss toad emerged in the cave.

_**(What is this place? It smells of dead people, soul shards and other perversions of the human body Jiraiya-kun.)**_ Grumbled the boss toad, Jiraiya chuckled "Gamabunta, myself and two others need a passage over to that island other than the boat, back again and to pick up a soul piece." Bunta scowled as Kakashi, Sirius and Jiraiya hopped onto his back.

Bunta cleared the lake effortlessly and waited patiently for James to cross in the boat. _**(Well...it looks like a compulsion job to drink this vial stuff and suffer poisoning and a burning sensation at the same time, however if enough power is supplied you can hypothetically break the basin instead of the shield.)**_ Bunta murmured.

Sirius and James nodded in thanks "Kakashi, Jiraiya-sempai, Bunta-sama, we are going to break this thing and we need you three to keep whatever is in the lake away from us and Bunta we will need to get out of here ASAP." Ordered Sirius who got grunts of confirmation and the drawing of a tanto, focusing their energy James and Sirius turned to the basin and shouted hands blurring together **"Energy style: Total obliteration no jutsu!" **The twin confringo hexes combined with chakra annihilated the basin in a shower of dust, stone and potion.

Sirius grabbed the locket and a flagon of the potion and jumped onto the massive toads back just as the dead people emerged from the lake. **(**_**"Toad oil spray gun!")**_Mumbled Bunta as he exhaled a massive concentration of oil at the zombies shuffling towards them, as the oil touched the zombies Jiraiya shouted **"FIRE STYLE: GREAT FIREBALL NO JUTSU!" **The fireball shot from Jiraiya's mouth combusting the oil but the fire wasn't spreading fast enough until Sirius pointed his wand at the oil just as Gamabunta kicked off screamed "FIENDFYRE!"

Gamabunta and the four shinobi left the chamber just as the Fiendfyre erupted into existence and began to purge the chamber of all things flammable. As soon as the fire came it went, but no-one was coming back. Gamabunta cleared the chamber in one bound and propelled them back onto the mainland with another.

Everyone was panting triumphantly "We got it." Crowed Kakashi, before pulling out the map and the second location was revealed to be three to four miles away." Gamabunta grunted and with surprising stealth bounded off into the night.

The four ninjas landed in the Little Hangleton graveyard and according to Dumbledore they spied a hovel about five hundred metres from the graveyard. Then silently as ghosts the four ninja's shunshinned to the edge of the grounds and detected no barriers and slipped inside.

Applying chakra to their feet and a bit of wind manipulation the four shinobi levitated themselves across the interior of the shack. Jiraiya extended his senses and picked up a foul presence underneath a floorboard.

"**Enerujiton, Yin-Yang style: Soul purge." **Intoned James and Jiraiya at the same time focusing on the precise spot of the dark protrusions of pure evil, the jutsu went off like a flash of light. Everyone turned away just as they did so they missed the flash of white blade shredding through the floor and destroying the ring.

James collapsed as chakra exhaustion set in. Kakashi and Sirius dragged the panting shinobi out of the shack and onto Gamabunta who sped them off to Hogwarts, it was just as well it was getting light. Dawn had just begun when Bunta slammed onto the grounds shaking the castle awake.

All was well until the shinobi opened the locket to find that it was dud. _Who is this RAB_ they wondered. "It's my brother." Sirius stated causing everyone to look at him "My brother joined the Death Eaters...got cold feet and bailed then executed. I'll need to search my family home to find it." Sirius said addressing the team, Harry nodded curtly his eyes flashing with distaste and happiness.

"How many are left?" He asked the assembled shinobi and Dumbledore. Dumbledore cleared his throat "The actual locket, snake and cup...Harry...just what are you going to do to get Hufflepuffs cup out of Gringotts?" He questioned curiously.

Lily smirked at the nosiness of the old man. "We are going to barter with the goblins. If anyone hates these things it is the goblins." James nodded and the shinobi cracked their various stiffened joints. "Dumbledore-san, you may want to prepare for an inevitable attack on the school." Explained Minato, Dumbledore sighed "I shall do what you suggest." As Dumbledore left Harry turned to his comrades and parents "We need to get Neville, the Twins and Luna out of here. For now Sirius you get the real locket, Mom, Dad the pair of you get the cup and the rest of us prepare the castle for defence. As for me, I need to sign and summon the three contracts I found."

Everyone stared at the Shadow Demon Fox Container "How many summoning scrolls have you bonded to?" Asked Lily in a calm tone that implied pain if he lied. "I have bonded to Wolf and Dragon, I also have the Salamander and the Owl contracts to bind to."

Everyone sweat dropped at the amount of summoning contracts Harry had at his disposal "You had better bond to them before we get to Konohagakure because the elders are known to take what they want when they want." Jiraiya commented making Minato nod in agreement.

Harry nodded in acknowledgement and after finding everyone had given their reports, Harry handed out the missions which were to be started the next day. As everyone went to bed, Harry slipped out with the contracts and headed onto the grounds.

"**KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" **Harry shouted slamming his hands into the ground with so much chakra that made him stagger from exhaustion caused a colossal explosion of smoke and out of the smoke stood Fenrir the Wolf boss, a dragon, salamander and an owl.

The sound of four summonings bellowing their names, titles and shouting for the summoner to reveal themselves shook the entire castle awake. Several students screamed, fainted and pissed themselves as they saw the gargantuan creatures on the lawn. Well more specifically the Dragon and Salamander.

Harry concentrated his magic into his voice and shouted "HONOURABLE SUMMONS! I, HARRY POTTER SON OF JAMES AND LILY POTTER, THE NIDAIME JINCHURIKI OF KURAI TWIN OF KURAMA KYUUBI NO KITSUNE AND SHODAIME WOLF SUMMONER SUMMONED YOU!"

The three new summons stopped shouting immediately and three sets of eyes focused on Harry. _**(You summoned Fenrir? Well I Ryu the Dragon boss and Rudrik the Salamander boss acknowledge you Harry son of James and Lily as our summoner. We find Fenrir a good judge of character only we are slightly more relaxed about our summoner. Good luck Godaime dragon summoner and Rokudaime salamander summoner.) **_With that Ryu and Rudrik vanished in a plume of smoke.

The owl remained who smirked _**(I'm not a egotistical as the rest. I Minerva do acknowledge you as the Owl boss. Farewell Nanadaime Summoner.)**___Harry nodded and collapsed just as Minerva vanished in a plume of smoke. Hana rushed out a caught her boyfriends body and with Lily's help they dragged Harry across the grounds his feet dragging on the floor to his bed, with Minato and Naruto storing the contracts until Harry asked for them.

Hana and Lily placed Harry on his bed and Lily left leaving Hana the opportunity to climb onto the bed and fall asleep next to him.

Meanwhile in the bowels of Malfoy Manor, Voldemort gripped his chest. His treasures were being destroyed. He didn't know which ones remained and which were gone. He turned to his attendants (slaves) and hissed "Ready the men and allies. We prepare to attack Hogwarts with everything we have. The final battle is at hand." At this the assembled Death Eaters looked at each other, those present were the only ones currently in service as the others were either dead, in prison or deep undercover.

"I know we are few...that is why tonight myself, Lucius and Dolohov shall break open Azkaban. The rest of you get ALL our frontlines prepared and our moles ready. We will destroy those incompetent priests of the light from the inside. Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter ARE MINE."

A/N: Things are heating up. Not long left. Stay tuned


	15. Horcruxes gone, endgame and a fair well

**The Shadow No Kitsune **

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf **

X-X-X-X-X-X

Reviewer's Corner: **(For review responses)**

X-X-X-X-X-X

Disclaimer:

_I own none of these franchises. I don't own this idea. This story is based on the genius of Winged Seer Wolf who allowed me to use some of hi s ideas for this story._

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Chat and spells"  
_Thoughts  
_**Tailed beasts speaking  
****Jutsus  
**(Speaking is parsletongue)  
_**(Tailed beast thoughts)  
**__**(Summons speaking)**_

X-X-X-X-X-X

**Chapter XV**

**Horcruxes gone, endgame and a fair well**

The next morning came far too soon for Hana's liking, she was curled up next to her favorite breathing pillow. Hana groaned "Sun...piss off, let me and my Harry-kun sleep." Harry stirred, grunted and slowly woke up. As he wiped the sleep from his eyes and focused his chakra into his eyes activating his bloodline.

With the Genso no Shiryoku he could see without glasses, and it appeared that after prolonged use he no longer needed his glasses. "Morning Hana-chan...I could get used to this." Hana giggled and sat upright cracking and popping several muscles in her back.

Harry grudgingly followed suit and wrapped his arms around the older girl and quickly worked out the remaining knots in her shoulders and neck before getting dressed, soon enough the pair made their way down stairs to bump into Neville, Fred and George who between them were holding four contracts.

"Yondaime-sama asked us to give you these...since you passed out yesterday evening we were looking after them." Harry nodded and holstered the Dragon, Salamander and Owl scrolls in various pockets on his chunin vest whilst strapping his wolf contract diagonally across his lower back. (Think Naruto vs Pain)

Harry and Hana were filled in by Sirius and Neji that James and Lily had gone to Gringotts to get the last horcrux. "Thanks you four. Get training your abilities. I have a feeling I'm going to need all of the shinobi and trained shinobi I can get."

The three boys nodded and vanished to get Luna and start their training. Harry didn't see any of the shinobi he had brought with him but he knew they were there. Harry groaned as Dumbledore walked over to him "Mr. Potter can I please try and persuade you that the Death Eaters deserve a second chance of life."

Harry snorted "Piss off. You tried that tactic last time. IT DID NOT WORK! ITS MY CALL AS ITS MY CONTRACT!" He finished with a snarl KI leaking out. Dumbledore paled and backed off.

Over at Gringotts, James and Lily had managed to persuade the goblins to hand over the goblet of Hufflepuff. They had done this by showing them chakra manipulation and another world to become major players in a community.

Soon enough by the end of breakfast Lily and James appeared in the great hall. "All the shards are collected Harry-taichou." James declared in Japanese the moment they entered the great hall. Harry grinned and felt a shiver run down his spine.

Suddenly in front of the entire student body, a pale green mist emerged from nowhere. It materialised into spectre, somewhere on the Gryffindor table a first year screamed. Dumbledore and the staff whipped out their foci whilst Harry sped between them. "What is it spectre?" Harry growled summoning Kubikiribocho from nowhere.

"Just dropped by to find out the progress of the contract, why is that so bad?" Spectre mocked, Harry growled in frustration "We've got all the soul shards except for the snake." Spectre nodded "That's satisfactory. Shinigami is slightly pissed off because the target in question and minions has just gone a rampage and caused massive amounts fatalities." Harry nodded "The contract is a contract...it will be finished."

Spectre smirked and vanished _Oh it will...Harry you will pay the price. _Harry turned to everyone in the hall "We need to start with evacuation drills. Oh and all those sixth and seventh years willing to fight will brush up on their offensive spell work." Several nods and more fists tightened on their wands as they knew their lives would be on the line anytime soon.

Neville, Fred and George shared a glance, the three of them knew they would be needed to make the grounds a death trap with the mokuton and yoton. Meanwhile atop of a toad Jiraiya was hastily planning his new Icha Icha book and planning his seals to inscribe over the castle. These included a mass Shiki Fujin which was placed in a Eight Trigram with a triple concentric radiance seal as a failsafe to keep Shinigami from getting loose.

The school fell into a high state of paranoia, first to third years were escorted to classes by the fifth, sixth and seventh years. The fourth were observed by the shinobi. Out of the houses the Slytherins were the most relaxed mainly due to the fact most were trainee Death Eaters.

Suddenly there was a sound, it sounded like the doors of hell had been opened and hell was spilling into the earth. Someone looked out the window and let out a piercing scream. "HE'S HERE! YOU-KNOW-WHO! HE IS HERE!" Those simple statements caused pandemonium throughout the school. Students screamed, fainted and other things.

"SILENCE!" Shouted Dumbledore as he let off several blasts from his wand, slowly the students calmed, not by much but they calmed down. "Now we will evacuate the school in a calm orderly fashion with the first years going first." Neji, Hinata and Sakura dropped the portkeys for the first years and in a whirl of colour the first years disappeared to a safe house on the Isle of Man.

The second, third and fourth years also vanished in whirls of colour heading to Ireland, and other hidden locations across the United Kingdom. "Hogwarts, your wards have fallen, my followers control all access points into and out of the grounds. IF you throw down your wands and surrender no magical blood will be spilled. I promise you this. Lord Voldemort keeps his promises." Voldemort declared to the castle.

Feeling brave Neville, Fred, George, Luna and the shinobi along with a few members of the Order of the Phoenix walked out onto the grounds with the school pairing up and getting ready to defend with their lives or help get into the school.

Voldemort stared at the meagre defenders of the school. "Is this all of Hogwarts defenders? Pity...Death Eaters, Snatchers ATTACK!" With that Voldemort withdrew his wand and launched a devastatingly powerful spell which punctured the wards. Several Death Eaters vanished with cracks and apparated straight into the hall, but the rest charged across the grounds.

Jiraiya grinned at their stupidity **"Explosive seals activate." **Several dozen exploding tags of various sizes detonated at sporadic intervals across the grounds causing small holes in the attacking force as snatchers and death eaters died and collapsed with broken legs. Most of the bones were femurs and cut the femoral artery and protruded from the skin causing the blood to spill out.

Neville, Fred and George stood in a triangular pattern facing the still oncoming hoard with the shinobi and sorcerers taking position and taking out knives and wands or in Harry's case big ass decapitating carving knife. The Senju and the Quadruple secondary release twins moulded their chakra together and incanted **"MOKUTON STYLE: LABYRINTHIAN MURDER! MOKUTON STYLE: DEATH MAZE!" **The grounds erupted upwards as rock and mud sprayed every as a gigantic maze the similar to the one in forth of fifth year. This maze was covered in barbs and razor sharp pines and crossed the entirety of the grounds. The maze had several functions. Firstly on creation kill as many invaders as possible. Secondly splinter the leadership of the attacking force and to confuse them. Thirdly to bide extra time in defence of the castle and the last one which probably the shinobi loved the most it acted as a death trap and kill box.

It was a slaughter pure and simple. The hundreds or maybe thousands of followers of Voldemort crashed into the labyrinth. Thirty or forty of these were immediately impaled on the barbs and spines of the rising labyrinth. "Go..." Commanded Jiraiya and with nods the shinobi vanished into the labyrinth.

The snatchers and death eaters may have had a chance to assault the school but now they had no chance. Harry was the first one into the maze and coincidentally ran across the Carrow twins. The Carrows snarled at Harry and levelled their wands at him with the dozen or so snatchers in their party. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" screamed the twenty or so Death eaters and wannabes only to find Harry had vanished.

"To slow...and you're dead." Declared Harry as he vanished in a blur of black light and all of a sudden three snatchers split in half as a massive blade cut through them. Alecto and Amycus spun back to back as they watched another Death Eater part with his head.

Harry reappeared in front of the two siblings **"Secret leaf style: Dance of the Waning Moon." **Harry blurred but this time he rushed towards the Carrow twins leaving after images of himself similar to Uchiha Shisui the body flicker. Harry rushed the twins and slid between them swinging his sword in a wild but controlled arc. "You missed brat...now die." Cackled Alecto before he heard a squelch and could only stare as he and his sisters bodies slowly separated diagonally from their bodies. "I never miss." Came Harrys reply as he stood up to his ankles in dead corpses.

Meanwhile in other parts of the labyrinth much similar death rows occurred, the most brutal were probably Minato's and Tenten's. Minato pulled out five Hiarashin kunai and multiplied them and effectively reproduced his Iwa mass kill count whilst Tenten pulled out her two weapon scrolls and unleashed her **Twin rising dragons **techniques.

Finally after seeing next to no progress being made on the assault on the castle, Voldemort apparated into the fray with the inner circle behind him, whilst activating a specialist mark for his sleepers inside the castle to aide him from the inside. Almost immediately all of the Slytherins turned from their places and turned on their allies.

Ron and Hermione were quickly caught between Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy and Parkinson. Ron managed to blow Crabbe's head off with a reducto and snap Goyle's neck with a bludgeoning curse. However Malfoy stuttered and threw a blood-boiling hex at Ron who died within minutes of his blood reaching water boiling point. Hermione screamed at Malfoy for killing her boyfriend cast a shredding hex which unfortunately required a full 360 degree rotation or the curse had the tendency to shred everything in both directions up to 600metres. However in this case the curse shot out annihilating herself Parkinson and Malfoy.

Along the various corridors several dozen students weren't as lucky such as Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet who were murdered by two seventh year Slytherins they had been friends with.

Voldemort surged through the labyrinth burning holes in the hedges heading straight for the main doors. **"STORM STLYE: LIGHTNING CIRCUS!" **Said Luna swaying slightly as the storm element billowed from her fingers frying three of the inner circle.

"Everyone get away from here. I need him in the Great Hall for the end game." Shouted Harry in Japanese causing everyone to nod in agreement, Voldemort hissed at the sight of Harry. "Potter...I thought you were dead. I'm going to kill you." Harry snorted and chucked several things to his mother. "Going to kill indicates you are going to try and fail. I WILL kill you tonight. I'm playing with nothing to lose."

The last sentence made Voldemort stumble slightly as these fighters who fought with nothing to lose were the most dangerous of fighters. Voldemort dodged his way through various spells and jutsus and surprisingly not killing anyone. He was just relentless dogging Harry into the Great Hall unaware that Harry's ultimate gamble was being prepared.

Harry burst into the Great Hall to find the massive summoning seal created and the several soul shards already in place. Voldemort breezed into the Great Hall with Nagini on his shoulders. Suddenly the lights went out, the doors slammed shut and the jutsu for locking appeared on the doors and windows.

"Tom Riddle...It is time you die. The moment you entered the Great Hall my trap was sprung. You're going to dine in Shinigamis stomach tonight." Harry declared forming several shadow clones and grabbing the horcruxes and wrestling Nagini off his shoulders. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING POTTER!" Screamed Voldemort.

Harry's hands blurred through a seal **"Fuuinjutsu: Bijuu release no jutsu!" **A brilliantly bright light encased Harry and when it died down, it revealed another Harry but had nine black tails. "Kurai my friend...You need not die now. Go with the shinobi back home and stay free and hidden...Rest assured I will come back to you." Kurai nodded and hugged the boy close.

"Harry you were my best friend...Sure you got us into some big scrapes but we got out okay. Want me to do anything?" He asked, Harry nodded his eyes getting glassy. "Tell mom, dad, Sirius and everyone it was a blast to know them. Tell Hana, I love her and I'm sorry."

Meanwhile the remaining Shinobi entered the great hall to find it locked "No. HARRY! OPEN THIS DOOR! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS!" Screamed Minato and Jiraiya through the door whilst Lily began to break down in tears, suddenly a puff of smoke appeared and Harry stood before them. "Harry? Is that you?" Questioned James before hugging him close, but Harry pushed James away, "I'm sorry tou-san, but its Kurai, Harry kicked me out of his body and into a copy to protect me from what he's going to do."

James nodded and tears began to fall down his face as he heard Harry shouting through the door. **"MI I HITSUJI U INU NE TORI UMA MI! SHIKI FUJIN!" **[A/N Snake → Boar → Ram → Rabbit → Dog → Rat → Bird → Horse → Snake → Clap Hands Shiki Fūjin]

This was followed by a hand clap and then silence. Suddenly the air got colder and the doors gave in and the shinobi, Neville, Fred, George and Luna piled into the great hall to see multiple Harry's with multiple identical arms emerging from his chest. Hana stared above Harry floated Shinigami who sported the most diabolical grin ever.

"Harry-kun...I always keep my word about your family not coming back into my stomach...but I never said anything about you." Harry stared at Shinigami and has face cracked into a smirk despite being cheated "Well brace yourself for some indigestion of a lifetime."

Shinigami smirked and pulled Voldemort's soul fragments into his stomach with ease, before pulling Harry's inside him as well. As Shinigami pulled the soul out of her boyfriend Hana ran forward and held him close. "Hana...don't cry...look after everyone for me...Tell Tsunade, she lost a shinobi but gained six bloodlines in four people."

Mustering the last of his strength Harry kissed his parents and Hana, saluted his team and winked at Neville, the Twins and Luna. "Adios amigos...keep my contracts safe from those bastard elders." With that Harry pulled out of Shinigamis grasp turned around and slung a shoulder around him. "Shinigami...Potters are never dragged to death...we walk with it."

Shinigami nodded and the pair disappeared. As the pair left, the portal opened and the assembled Shinobi dropped their bill in the great hall, grabbed Harry's body and walked through. As the portal closed behind them, two ghostly figures materialised in the hall.

"**KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU: EDO TENSEI: HADRIAN KURAI RIKODU KITSUNE SANNIN!" **The pair intoned before vanishing into the shadows. Deep inside Shinigamis stomach, Harry glowed white and vanished causing Shinigami to temporarily loosen his grip on the soul he was harvesting on the third floor corridor of Hogwarts.

"DAMN YOU POTTERS!" He growled to himself _Note to self don't take Potter souls._

_**([FINIS CATCH YOU LATER FOR THE **_**KURAI RIKODU KITSUNE SANNIN!])**


End file.
